My Immortal
by Pao Skipp
Summary: Ella comenzó a volverse su razón de ser, pero él lo negaba. ¿A qué le temía Levi? Esa "mocosa", como él la llamaba, lo haría sentir vivo otra vez y le mostraría la belleza del mundo. Pero la realidad es que en ese mundo tan cruel no había forma de escapar de la muerte y ni quisiera Petra Ral podría salvarse de ello... Ese era su temor.
1. Escuadrón de Levi

**Hola a todos :D Bueno este es el primer Fic de Shingeki No Kyojin que escribo... La verdad me ha encantado el anime y más Rivaille *-* (Cabo Levi) decidí hacer una historia de Rivaille y Petra o Rivetra... No se, me resultan una linda pareja :3 y ya que es la primera vez que escribo un Fic de este anime... Les agradecería mucho si luego de leer esta historia dejaran un comentario para saber si les gustó la historia o si hay algo que debería de mejorar, ahora los dejo leer n_n**

Los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón de Reconocimiento habían llegado; Todos los que habían llegado a unirse habían estado dispuestos a dar su vida por la salvación de la humanidad. Aunque había algo importante por notar: De este grupo de nuevos reclutas... Había una sola mujer. Ella era de baja estatura aproximadamente de 1m y 58 cm, delgada, fina... Sus ojos eran color ámbar, su cabello era corto de color marrón y sus cejas eran finas. Ella, al igual que sus compañeros mantenían su saludo de la mano derecha empuñada sobre el pecho mientras mantenían una mirada fija y seria.

Todos continuaron con la formación hasta que llegó el Capitán Erwin Smith, acompañado de otros dos soldados; todos los reclutas los reconocieron enseguida: La 2nda líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe y El Sargento Rivaille. Al ver a Rivaille todos los reclutas se sorprendieron, pues él era conocido como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, aunque en realidad la sorpresa fue... Que no era muy alto como pensaban.

- "Espero que ninguno de ustedes se haya retractado ahora de unirse a este escuadrón. Sinceramente, les agradezco a todos ustedes por haber tomado la decisión de unirse a nosotros" dijo el Capitán Erwin esbozando una muy leve sonrisa. "La humanidad agradece su valentía y sacrificio, en unos momentos todos podrán tener el uniforme que identifica a nuestro escuadrón... ¡Las alas de la libertad! Pero antes... Nos dividiremos en grupos, así tendremos más diversidad de misiones que nos harán avanzar más rápido en cuanto a cumplirlas. Así que supongo que todos conocen a La Segunda Líder de escuadron Hanji Zoe y al sargento Rivaille, ellos serán sus líderes de equipo... así que Rivaille, empieza tu." Ordenó el capitán. El Sargento dio un paso al frente caminando frente a todos los reclutas viéndolos uno por uno con una mirada que parecía atemorizante y fría lo cual hacía que muchos de los reclutas se pusieran nerviosos; se detuvo al notar que al pasar frente a uno éste no presentó temor.

- "Tu nombre..." Dijo Rivaille ordenando al recluta a contestar. El hombre bajó la mirada puesto que el Sargento Rivaille era más bajo que él.

- "¡Gunter Shulz, señor!" Respondió el soldado. El Sargento lo observó atentamente.

- "Así que tu eres Gunter, me han hablado mucho de ti... Tus superiores han dicho que eres muy valiente... Vendrás conmigo" dijo apartándose del sujeto. Siguió caminando y vió a otros dos soldados que estaban uno al lado del otro "¿Y ustedes...?"

- "¡Auruo Brossard, señor!" Respondió uno.

- "¡Erd Gin, señor!" Respondió el otro.

- "También ustedes vienen conmigo..." Dijo y al continuar caminando quedó frente a la única chica de todo el conjunto de reclutas que se encontraba allí (Cuyo número de voluntarios no era tan grande). "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le preguntó a la muchacha. Ella vio los ojos pequeños y finos color verde-oliva del sargento los cuales la miraban fija y fríamente. Ella sin tratar de titubear o mostrarse nerviosa respondió.

- "¡Petra Ral, señor!" Al escuchar, el sargento no mostró ninguna expresión más que encarnar una ceja y siguió viéndola de la misma forma. "Es impresionante que seas la única chica de todos los soldados aquí presentes Ral... Tu vienes conmigo." Dijo dándose media vuelta para ver a Erwin. "Mi equipo está completo..."

- "¿C-Como?" Preguntaron Erwin y Hanji al mismo tiempo mostrándose sorprendidos.

- "¿Que? Necesito soldados valientes... Con ellos me basta, no tengo por qué ser niñero de alguien que sólo irá a morir al enfrentarse con un titán." Dijo seriamente.

- "Bueno... Si así lo quieres..." Dijo Hanji.

- "Así será entonces" Completó Erwin. "Entonces Revaille, ubica a tus subordinados en las habitaciones disponibles para cada uno y dales sus uniformes. Hanji, tu igual con los tuyos." Ambos asintieron y cada uno se marchó con su equipo. Minutos más tarde, los nuevos subordinados del Escuadrón de Rivaille se encontraba en los establos.

- "No puedo creer que el Sargento Rivaille nos haya escogido para ser miembros de su equipo" Expresó Erd emocionado.

- "Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Pero... ¿Soy el único que imaginaba que el Sargento Rivaille era más alto?" Preguntó Gunter.

- "No digas eso" Respondió la pequeña Petra cruzándose de brazos. "Su tamaño no importa, es muy fuerte... ¡Eso es lo que importa!"

- "Supongo que te habrá gustado, ¿No?" Argumentó Auruo con una sonrisa burlona.

- "¿¡Q-Que!? ¡No digas tonterías Auruo!" Dijo ella un poco sonrojada y desviando la mirada un poco molesta. Sus tres nuevos compañeros reían de verla de esa forma.

- "Muy bien novatos..." Dijo el Sargento llegando al establo cargando en sus manos los nuevos uniformes y haciendo que todos pararan de reír. "Aquí tienen sus uniformes." Dijo entregándoselo a cada uno. "Comenzaremos a entrenar mañana y el otro grupo de Escuadrón se unirá también, ¿Entendido?"

- "¡Entendido!" Repitieron los cuatro soldados al mismo tiempo. El sargento asintió y se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero antes de hacerlo volvió a hablarles.

- "Ah, ¡Lo olvidaba! Sus habitaciones han estado abandonadas mucho tiempo así que están sucias, deben limpiarlas" Y se fue.

- "Parece muy serio. ¿Es humano? Además de ser bajito es muy severo" Cuestionó Auruo rascando su cabeza con su dedo índice mientras pensaba. Petra lo golpeó en el brazo y lo vio sería. "¡Auch!... ¿Qué te pasa?"

- "Claro que es humano, ¡Idiota! Estas hablando del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ademas... Muestra respeto a tu líder" Le regañó mientras jalaba su oreja.

- "¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!" Rogaba Auruo gritando de dolor por el jalón de su oreja. Erd y Gunter sólo volvían a reír mientras que a un lado del establo donde ninguno pudiera ver se encontraba el Sargento Rivaille apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras los escuchaba reír.

- "¡Tsk!" Exclamó molesto. "Bajito..." Dijo repitiendo lo que Auruo había dicho y suspiró alejándose del establo.

* * *

><p><strong>AL SIGUIENTE DÍA<strong>

Los cuatro nuevos reclutas de Rivaille se encontraban limpiando sus respectivas habitaciones mientras su líder supervisaba su trabajo. Rivaille pasaba en cada habitación y sólo podía escucharse regaños como... "Erd, te faltó limpiar eso", "Auruo, está hecho un desastre... Comienza de nuevo", "Gunter, el piso está sucio" y demás cosas. ¡Agh! Vaya que ya los tenía hartos... La habitación de Petra se encontraba algo alejada de las demás, así que primero supervisó las de los muchachos para ir a la de ella. Al llegar prosiguió a tocar la puerta.

- "Adelante..." Dijo ella. El sargento entró a la habitación y observó que todo estaba casi impecable. "Ah, Heichou... Es usted" exclamó con una sonrisa.

- "Wow... Todo está muy ordenado y... ¡Limpio!" Exclamó sorprendido. Definitivamente su trabajo era mil veces mejor al que los muchachos estaban realizando. "Felicidades... Ral" Dijo mirándola.

- "Por favor... ¡Llámeme Petra!" Pidió dulcemente. El asintió y se auto-corrigió.

- "Felicidades Petra..." Dijo, siempre con su mirada inexpresiva.

- "¡Gracias heichou!" Sonrió ampliamente mientras proseguía con su limpieza. Se dispuso a tomar unas cajas que parecían ser pesadas para sacarlas del cuarto.

- "¿Quieres que te ayude?" Preguntó él.

- "Descuide, yo puedo hacerlo..." Dijo levantando difícilmente una de las cajas. En un momento Rivaille caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y le quitó cuidadosamente la pesada caja de sus manos.

- "Insisto... Yo te ayudare." Le dijo mirándola. Ella lo vio fijamente y en un momento desvió la mirada algo apenada.

- "Gracias..." Dijo sonrojándose levemente. El sargento colocó la caja fuera de la habitación y regresó a tomar otra caja mientras ella tomaba un trapo para limpiar la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama.

- "Ah por cierto... ¿Te verdad tu crees que soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?" Le preguntó el sargento colocando otra caja fuera de la habitación.

- "¿E-Eh?" Dijo dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para verlo.

- "Sí, casualmente... escuché que lo dijiste." Tomó la última de las cajas y la dejó afuera. "No pienses eso... La verdad no lo soy, tal vez podré ser fuerte para mi estatura. Pero no más que cualquiera" Dijo mirándola.

- "¡L-Lo siento mucho heichou!" Se disculpó Petra haciendo una reverencia.

- "Hey... No te disculpes" Dijo serio mientras tomaba la barbilla de ella levantando su rostro. Al sentir la mano del Sargento sobre su barbilla, Petra no pudo evitar sonrojarse notablemente haciendo que Rivaille la soltara inmediatamente. "Yo... Lo siento..." Dijo él desviando la mirada un poco nervioso.

"No..." Respondió ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del sargento. "No se disculpe" Dijo ella. Él mostró una diminuta sonrisa la cual trataba de disimular y acarició su cabeza despeinándola un poco.

- "Ya no te quitaré mas tiempo... Continúa con tu trabajo, Petra" ordenó saliendo de la habitación de la chica; al quedar lo suficientemente lejos de ella, suspiró pesadamente y chocó su mano contra su frente. "Idiota..." Se dijo a si mismo y prosiguió.

Mientras que Petra prosiguió a sentarse en su cama y con una de sus manos tocó su barbilla mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

Continuara.

**Pues... Espero que les haya gustado lo que llevo por ahora... así que si pudieran dejar un comentario... ¡Se los agradecería muchísimo! Quiéranme (?) :c xD nos vemos (¿No sería "Nos leemos? xD) en el próximo capitulo, ¡Hasta Pronto! *-* **


	2. Primeros días

El nuevo Escuadrón del Sargento Rivaille se reunió en el campo de entrenamiento junto con los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón de Hanji Zoe mientras los dos Líderes de escuadrón veían el rendimiento de cada uno de sus subordinados. A los nuevos soldados se les había ordenado practicar con una pareja, combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. El total de los nuevos reclutas formaba una cantidad de 15 soldados y ya que Petra Ral era la única chica entre el grupo de novatos, nadie querría pelear contra una chica.

Mirando hacia todas partes, Petra buscaba inútilmente algún compañero de entrenamiento; luego dirigió su mirada hasta su líder quien se encontraba recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y al mismo tiempo parecía verla con una mirada atemorizante, pero... ¿Estaba mirándola de esa forma para hacerle entender que debía encontrar un compañero o simplemente esa era su expresión usual? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que esa mirada la ponía nerviosa. Temerosa, la joven soldado se acercó a su líder.

- "H-Heichou..." Trató de decir. Lamentablemente no pudo evitar tartamudear tras ver la mirada del sargento.

- "¿Que sucede, Petra?" Preguntó separándose de la pared y viendo a la joven.

- "Yo... No tengo pareja para entrenar" Respondió bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Rivaille se limitó a verla y seguido de eso encarnó una ceja algo pensativo mientras seguía mirándola.

- "¿De qué hablas? No tenías pareja, pero ahora ya la tienes" dijo mientras caminada donde todos se encontraban practicando. Petra subió la mirada sorprendida y lo vio caminando donde los demás se encontraban... ¿Acaso quería que ella peleara contra él?

- "... ¿Eh?" Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- "Yo seré tu pareja de práctica... ¡Ven aquí!" Ordenó el sargento mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla. Petra tragó saliva en seco. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso escuchó bien? Acaso... ¿Pelearía realmente con el Sargento Rivaille? Petra se daba por muerta y sólo miraba como su líder la veía esperando que ella lo atacara. "Vamos Ral, no tengo todo el día" dijo el sargento tratando de animarla a atacarlo. Petra respiró hondo decidida aunque un poco temerosa y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Rivaille manteniendo distancia para que éste no la atacara y al igual que él, se colocó en posición de batalla. "Ahora... ¡No te contengas!" Exclamó lanzando hacia la cara de Petra un puño el cual afortunadamente logró esquivar.

- "¡Whoa! Eso estuvo cerca..." Exclamó aliviada mientras esquivaba más golpes de parte del Sargento. Decidió que era su turno de tratar de enfrentarlo también así que rápidamente dio una vuelta de de 360º lanzando una patada mientras daba el giro para golpear a su contrincante pero para su desgracia, el sargento Rivaille hábilmente tomó su pierna con las manos. "¡Tsk! No es posible..." Dijo molesta por que su plan no había resultado bien. Rivaille giró el pie de la chica haciendo que esta también diera una vuelta dándole la espalda.

- "Tendrás que ser mucho más rápida que eso Petra..." Dijo el sargento soltándola al mismo tiempo que la empujaba haciendo que ella cayera arrodillada al suelo. El tan sólo suspiró y se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero Petra se levantó del suelo rápidamente y saltó a la espalda de su líder. "¿¡Que haces?!" Exclamó sorprendido mientras caía al suelo con Petra aún sobre su espalda.

- "¿Que tal así... Heichou?" Dijo recuperando aire mientras tenía sus rodillas apoyadas en la espalda del sargento Rivaille y a la vez tomó sus muñecas para que éste no intentara atacarla de alguna forma posible.

- "Nada mal" argumentó Rivaille con una sonrisa poco notable ya que su cara estaba contra el suelo. "Ahora... ¿Podrías soltarme? El piso no es tan limpio como tu crees" dijo con una expresión de asco.

- "¿Uh? Es decir... Claro, lo siento heichou" se disculpó la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a su superior a ponerse de pie. Rivaille la vio con su expresión fría de nuevo por lo que ella esperaba un regaño por parte del Sargento. Lo inesperado fue que la mirada de su líder cambió repentinamente formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual muchos otros soldados que conocían bien el carácter de Levi Rivaille se impresionarían de verlo sonreír. Los ojos de Petra se iluminaron al ver la sonrisa del muchacho y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso. Rivaille soltó una pequeña risa y sacudió el polvo que tenía sobre su uniforme.

- "Buen trabajo Petra, estoy impresionado" dijo pasando a su lado y alejándose por su espalda. La chica se dio media vuelta y vio a su líder retirándose; era extraño, por alguna razón no podía quitar la mirada de la espalda de Rivaille quien continuaba caminando sin mirar hacia atrás. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, no entendía por qué. Colocó las manos en su pecho mientras aún lo observaba mientras él se alejaba, preguntándose que era lo que había ocurrido hasta que de pronto, su mirada se enterneció.

- "Hey Petra..." Saludó Auruo dándole una suave palmada en la espalda a su compañera. "Vimos que el sargento estuvo practicando contigo... ¿Fue muy rudo?" Preguntó. Para su sorpresa, la chica no le había puesto atención en absoluto, miraba hacia un lugar en específico. "Petra..." La llamó de nuevo chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro

- "¿Cómo?" Preguntó despertando de su trance. Dirigió la mirada a su compañero y suspiró. "Ah, hola Auruo."

- "Petra..." Llamó esta vez Erd dirigiéndose hacia sus dos compañeros. "¿Que acaso el sargento te dejó en estado de shock para que no prestes atención?" Preguntó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

- "¿De qué hablas?" Cuestionó ella.

- "¿Hm? Acaso... ¿Estas roja?" La interrogó Auruo acercándose al rostro de la chica.

- "¡N-NO!" Respondió Petra cubriendo su cara. Erd rió.

- "¡Oh lo olvidaba! Gunter fue a realizar sus tareas asignadas, será mejor que yo vaya también. ¡Los veo luego chicos!" Dijo Erd retirándose.

- "Es verdad, las tareas asignadas... Será mejor poner manos a la obra" Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa hacia Auruo.

- "Si, supongo que tienes razón..." Respondió él.

- "Bien, entonces te veo en la noche. ¡Hasta entonces!" Se despidió ella mientras corría lejos de él.

- "¿Por qué está tan rara?" Se preguntó Auruo a si mismo viendo a Petra alejándose. Indiferente, se encogió de hombros y se fue a realizar sus tareas.

Al caer la noche Petra se encontraba haciendo la cena para su equipo. Ella sabía cocinar muy bien y sus compañeros no se molestaban en decirle que no lo hiciera ya que ninguno de los tres sabía cocinar y menos como Petra lo hacia, era una gran experta en cuanto a arte culinaria y a ella no le molestaba hacerlo; le encantaba cocinar, además su líder comería con ellos... Momento, Levi Rivaille. Con sólo recordarlo ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante el entreno de esa tarde donde ella no pudo dejar de verlo después de verlo sonreír.

- "¿Que me sucede?" Se preguntó mientras picaba unos cuantos vegetales. Era un tema que simplemente no pudo evitar pensar, era un gran misterio para ella. ¿Acaso fue similar a la ocasión en que él la ayudó a limpiar su habitación? Cansada de pensar tanto la situación dio un profundo suspiro y dejó el cuchillo a un lado. "No debería de darle tantas vueltas al asunto" se aconsejó a si misma poniendo su mano sobre su frente en signo de torpeza.

- "Hey Petra, ¿Que comeremos hoy?" Preguntó Gunter asomándose por la puerta de la cocina curioso por ver que clase de festín disfrutarían él y sus compañeros. Petra volteó a ver a Gunter, sonrió levemente y le respondió.

- "Hoy cenaremos Ramen, lamento si estoy tardándome demasiado" sonrió avergonzada.

- "Descuida, tómate tu tiempo" le respondió el.

- "Esto está casi listo, ¿Podrías avisar a los chicos y al sargento que la cena está ya lista?" Le pidió mientras continuaba preparando la comida.

- "Eh... El sargento no comerá con nosotros hoy..." Le avisó Erd mientras observaba lo que ella hacia.

- "¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.

- "Por lo que escuche el capitán Erwin le ha dejado mucho papeleo por llenar, así que estará ocupado toda la noche."

- "Pero... Eso no es justo, el también merece un descanso ¿No crees?" Argumentó Petra pidiendo su opinión.

- "Si pero... Es su trabajo, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Llamare a Erd y a Auruo, vendré enseguida..." Le dijo retirándose.

- "¡Tsk!" Se quejó Petra molesta. ¿Acaso su líder no descansaría ni comería nada sólo por los papeles que debe de llenar? Luego suspiró. ¿De qué se quejaba?, Erd tenía razón... Es su trabajo después de todo, tal vez el ya estaría acostumbrado a permanecer días tras días sin dormir y/o comer... Pero ¿Y que tal si no era así? Intentando dejar sus pensamientos distractores a un lado, Petra continuó preparando la sopa hasta que acabó. "Vengan aquí, ¡La cena esta lista!" Llamó a sus compañeros. Los tres miembros restantes del equipo entraron a la cocina a tomar sus platos.

"Vaya Petra, se ve delicioso... ¡Gracias!" Agradeció Gunter tomando su plato entre las manos y saliendo de la cocina.

"Mmmm... Huele espectacular, gracias Petra" agradeció esta vez Auruo tomando su plato y saliendo de la cocina detrás de Gunter.

"Como es de esperarse de ti, tienes un talento en la cocina, gracias..." Dijo Erd tomando su plato y saliendo detrás de sus dos compañeros. Petra sonrió, le hacia feliz que sus compañeros gozaran de su comida, aunque claro... Le habría gustado que el sargento compartiera un momento con ellos o siquiera descansara, pero ya lo sabía... No se podía. La chica se sentó en una pequeña silla al lado de una mesilla a disfrutar de su plato de Ramen, lo comía por pocos aunque realmente le gustaba. Esa receta de Ramen la había aprendido de su madre y le había encantado desde siempre, comió hasta acabárselo. Después de terminar se encontraba observando el reloj; eran ya las 11:50 p.m. Pero ella no tenía sueño, sólo pensaba en una cosa... "Será posible que a estas horas... ¿El sargento... seguirá despierto?"

**Continuara.**

**Y... ¿Qué les pareció? :3 agradezco mucho a las chicas que me dejaron un comentario, realmente me han hecho feliz... Dos días han pasado desde que la publiqué y ya siguen mi historia, me siento halagada c: ¡Les agradezco muchísimo! Y espero que al igual al primero también les haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta la próxima actualización *-***


	3. El trabajo del Heichou

Eran ya las 12:30 a.m. y el Sargento Rivaille seguía en su oficina aún rellenando el papeleo que se le fue asignado. Estaba ya más que harto, cuando estaba apunto de terminar con una pila de papeles por llenar entraba el capitán Erwin llevando aún MÁS papeleo a su escritorio con una risa burlona al ver la cara del sargento que mostraba rabia y cansancio cada vez que entraba a su oficina.

- "Lo siento. Es la última pila..." Decía Erwin cada vez antes de salir. Habrá dicho la misma oración unas... ¿15 veces? 15 pilas más de papeles las cuales parecían ser cada vez más grandes. Aún tenía mucho que rellenar y lo menos que quería era ver que Erwin volviera a entrar a su oficina o sentiría que lanzaría el escritorio desesperadamente. Tratando de concentrarse en realizar su trabajo fruncía el ceño molesto. De pronto tocaron la puerta; el sargento intuyó que era Erwin y ya sacado de quicio, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que aún continuaba cerrada.

- "¡Lárgate Erwin!" Dijo con un tono elevado empuñando sus manos.

- "Heichou, soy Petra... ¿Puedo pasar?" Se escuchó la dulce voz de la soldado. Inmediatamente la expresión en la mirada de Rivaille cambió, su expresión de molestia cambio a una de sorpresa y se quedó en silencio. "¿Heichou?" Repitió ella esperando una respuesta, tal vez podría estar dormido... No debería de molestarlo. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba la chica sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos. "Esta dormido..." Se dijo a si misma sonriendo levemente mientras se alejaba un poco de la puerta.

- "Adelante..." Dijo Rivaille, Petra se giró en dirección a la puerta otra vez ¿Acaso no estaba dormido? Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

- "Con su permiso capitán..." Le dijo un poco nerviosa.

- "¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?" Preguntó encarnando una ceja.

- "No tiene importancia, después de todo usted también esta despierto, ¿No es así?" Preguntó esta vez Petra acercándose al escritorio de su líder con la taza de café en sus manos.

- "Si, Pero yo tengo mucho trabajo... Esa es mi excusa" Respondió regresando a rellenar sus papeles.

- "Lo se. No quiero quitarle su tiempo... Pero me comentaron que tenía mucho por hacer y ya que creí que podría estar cansado le traje una taza de café." Dijo ella colocando la taza de café aún caliente sobre el escritorio del Sargento. Sorprendido levantó la mirada viendo la taza de café y luego a ella. "Le habría traído algo de Ramen pero lo que había hecho se lo acabaron los muchachos" soltó una pequeña carcajada seguida de una sonrisa.

- "..." Rivaille no supo que decir. Tomó la taza de café y bebió un sorbo. "Esta delicioso..." Dijo mirándola sin mostrar ninguna expresión especial además de la que usualmente tenía. "Muchas gracias."

- "No hay problema" contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras él bebía otro sorbo de café. Luego volteó a ver el papeleo que aún le faltaba al capitán por rellenar. "¿¡Todo esto debe hacer!?" Preguntó sorprendida. Rivaille dirigió su mirada hacia la pila de papeles y asintió.

- "Si" dijo simplemente.

- "A este paso no terminara hasta el día siguiente..." Dijo ella aún viendo los papeles sorprendida.

- "Lo se. Por eso no puedo perder más tiempo." Contestó el volviendo a leer otro documento.

- "No diga más, me retiro ahora. ¡Hasta luego heichou!" Se despidió Petra caminando hacia la puerta para retirarse, pero de pronto se detuvo y se dio media vuelta nuevamente. "Uh... ¿Disculpe heichou?"

- "¿Que sucede ahora?" Preguntó Rivaille sin apartar la vista del papel que tenía en sus manos. Petra juntó sus manos y bajó la cabeza un poco nerviosa mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

- "Eh... ¿Cree que podría ayudarlo?" Preguntó viéndolo de reojo.

- "¿Ayudarme?..." Preguntó dejando el papel a un lado.

- "Si, aún le falta mucho por terminar y me gustaría poder ayudarlo. Después de todo no tengo sueño." Argumentó preparándose psicológicamente para recibir una respuesta negativa o un regaño. El sargento vio a la chica con esos finos ojos verde-oliva que la veían mientras pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho.

- "Agradezco la oferta Petra, pero deberías descansar" Dijo volviendo a su labor. La chica sonrió levemente y se quedó unos instantes mirándolo.

- "Esta bien." Dijo únicamente. Caminó de vuelta hacia el escritorio de su líder y tomó una pequeña silla que estaba en un rincón de la oficina; cargó la silla y la colocó al lado del sargento. Tomó un papel de la pila que aún faltaba por rellenar y se puso a leerlo. Rivaille la vio de reojo, no se mostró molesto pero la miró curioso.

- "¿Que crees que haces? Creí haberte ordenado que fueras a descansar."

- "No es verdad." Respondió ella mirándolo. "Usted dijo Deberías ir a dormir así que... ¡Lo he tomando más como una sugerencia!" Argumentó al esbozar una sonrisa inocente. Rivaille suspiró y rió en silencio.

- "Serás mocosa..." Comentó volviendo a leer otro documento. Petra rió un poco al escuchar su comentario al igual que él y puso manos a la obra.

Horas más tarde, los soldados se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento de nuevo mientras los dos líderes de sus respectivos grupos los observaban.

- "Hey Revaille. Falta un soldado de tu grupo, ¿No es así?" Preguntó Hanji Zoe viendo al sargento quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos viendo atentamente el entreno hasta que al escucharla hablándole la miró de reojo.

- "Si, tiene mi permiso." Dijo únicamente mirando de nuevo a sus subordinados.

- "Acaso... ¿Es la chica que llevabas en brazos mientras estaba dormida cuando salías de tu oficina ésta mañana?" Insinuó Hanji sonriendo pícaramente mientras le daba toques en el brazo con su codo.

- "¡Tsk! No es de tu incumbencia cuatro ojos" dijo molesto.

- "Anda... No seas tan rudo." Rió Zoe. Rivaille la vio con una fría mirada. "Vale, ya no insisto..." Dijo temerosa. En efecto, Rivaille había estado toda la madrugada rellenando papeles con Petra, se miraba cansada y cuando él le ordenaba que se fuera a descansar ella se negaba y decía no tener sueño. Y así fue hasta las 7:30 a.m. cuando el sargento terminó con el último documento para leer y vio a Petra durmiendo. Esbozando una diminuta sonrisa cargó a Petra entre sus brazos y salió de su oficina para llevarla a su cuarto a descansar. Así fue como la soldado permaneció durmiendo toda la tarde con el permiso de su capitán.

Continuara.

**Admito que este capítulo lo escribí un poco corto pero me quede sin ideas xD así que trataré de inspirarme de alguna manera ._. Espero les haya gustado... Hasta pronto *-* Y por cierto... ¡Yo también quiero Ramen! u.u xD**


	4. Onigiri

Petra despertó casi al anochecer, se percató de que estaba en su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama estirándose un poco.

- "¿Como llegué aquí?" Se preguntó a si misma. No recordaba haber regresado a su habitación, lo último que pudo recordar fue haber ayudado al sargento Rivaille con la tarea que se le había sido asignada. "Acaso... ¿E-El me trajo aquí?" Se preguntó un tanto nerviosa y suspiró. "¡Pff! ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Debí haber dormido demasiado" se dijo a si misma riendo. Al ver que ya era de noche se levantó de su cama, se puso sus botas y salió de su habitación. Eran ya las 7:20 p.m. Como siempre, le correspondería preparar la cena para sus compañeros quienes siempre disfrutaban de lo que ella preparaba. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a cocinar cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa. "Heichou... ¿Qué hace aquí?" Preguntó curiosa al ver al Sargento Rivaille en la cocina, no era usual, por lo que le dio curiosidad y al parecer llegó a notar algo en especial: El sargento tenía en sus manos una bola blanca con forma algo rectangular.

- "¡Petra! ¿Que haces tú aquí?" Preguntó también el sorprendido, puso la bola blanca en la mesilla y la vio algo nervioso.

- "Yo pregunté primero..." Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía.

- "... No hago nada..." Dijo Rivaille desviando la mirada.

- "¿Seguro?" Cuestionó ella encarnando una ceja y riendo. Decidió acercarse más para ver lo que él hacía y vio en la mesilla varias bolas blancas similares a la que él tenía en sus manos anteriormente.

- "¿Acaso está preparando... Onigiri?" Preguntó Petra viendo las pequeñas bolas de arroz.

- "No, es un pésimo intento de Onigiri..." dijo mirándola con su típica expresión que parecía ser intimidante.

- "Que autoestima" Comentó ella riendo.

- "Sólo soy realista..." Confesó con un fuerte suspiró. "La verdad es que no se cocinar." Dijo Rivaille cruzándose de brazos molesto. Petra lo vio curiosa.

- "¿Y por qué el repentino interés en cocinar?" Preguntó ella tomando una de las bolas de Onigiri.

- "No fue interés realmente, le pedí a Hanji que me diera la receta de un platillo sencillo de hacer y me dijo que esto era lo más sencillo... Sonaba más fácil de lo que parece" Expresó irritado. "Ya que pasaste durmiendo casi todo el día creí que no despertarías hasta el día de mañana y ya que tú te encargas de preparar la cena para los demás, decidí no molestarte e intentar hacer algo yo mismo. Aunque acabó por ser un desastre..." Al oír estas palabras, Petra vio al sargento sorprendida y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- "Así que un desastre... ¿Eh?" Dijo ella aún sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rivaille. El soldado al ver la sonrisa de la chica se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento y luego de un momento desvió la mirada de nuevo. Petra rió en silencio y se dispuso a probar el Onigiri que tenía en sus manos. Dio una mordida a la pequeña bola de arroz y la probó. "Mmm... ¡Delicioso!" Rivaille volvió la mirada hacia ella y sonrió levemente.

- "No mientas Petra." Ordenó aún sonriendo.

- "Bueno... Tal vez no esté muy bueno." Admitió ella riendo. Rivaille rió levemente con ella y al ser la primera vez que Petra escuchaba a su líder reír decidió seguir riendo con la esperanza de que el Sargento siguiera riendo con ella, y en efecto... ¡Así fue! Él rió un poco más mientras ella lo hacía.

- "Lo supuse..." Dijo él parando de reír mirando a Petra.

- "¿Le digo algo? Nunca lo había visto reír..." Le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

- "No te acostumbres, no suelo sonreír como te podrás haber dado cuenta y reír mucho menos" comentó con un suspiro. Petra cerró sus ojos y rió levemente.

- "La idea del Onigiri es muy buena, es un platillo tradicional japonés... He visto que a muchas personas les gusta ¿Le molesta si le ayudo a prepararlos?" Preguntó la chica tomando una de las bolas de arroz de nuevo. Rivaille la vio fijamente pensando en su propuesta, ahora que lo pensaba... Era la segunda vez en que Petra le ofrecía su ayuda y lo raro es que a él no le molestaba, aunque seguramente si fuera otra persona quién ofreciera su ayuda diría 'NO' sin dudarlo...

- "Claro, me vendría bien algo de ayuda..." Agradeció el sargento. Petra se lavó las manos y tomó arroz moldeando la pequeña bola triangular, siguiendo sus indicaciones el sargento Rivaille comenzó a hacer lo mismo, los rellenaron y dieron forma a las pequeñas bolas blancas. Después de varios minutos trabajando en ello ambos habían terminado.

- "Y... ¡Listo! La cena está preparada." Celebró Petra tomando uno de los Onigiri para probarlo, le dio un pequeño mordisco y lo saboreó. "¡Delicioso!" Dijo asombrada. Le entregó el Onigiri a Rivaille y le sonrió "Adelante... ¡Pruébelo!" El sargento observó la pequeña bola de arroz unos instantes y le dio un mordisco para probarlo.

- "Wow, tienes razón... Eres muy buena con esto Petra" La felicitó el soldado.

- "No es verdad..." Dijo ella con modestia. Sonrió avergonzada y vio a su capitán. "Heichou, creo que tiene un poco de arroz en la cara" observó ella riendo al verlo.

- "¿Uh? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó Rivaille pasando su mano por casi toda su cara para quitarse el arroz. Petra rió más al ver que aún no se lo había quitado de encima y se acercó a él para hacerlo ella misma.

- "Aqui esta..." Sonrió quitándole el arroz que tenía pegado en la mejilla. Rivaille se limitó a mirar como la soldado le quitaba el arroz de su rostro estando tan cerca de él.

- "Tus ojos son... Color Ámbar, ¿No es así?" Preguntó el sargento fijándose en los ojos de la chica. Al escuchar su comentario, Petra lo vio fijamente también deshaciendo la sonrisa de su rostro.

- "S-Sí, lo son..." Dijo en un tono nervioso perdiéndose en la mirada de su líder. Él la miraba con una expresión distinta a la que usualmente mostraba, su mirada parecía tranquila, normal, aunque viniendo de él sería inusual.

- "Son hermosos..." Comentó él. El corazón de Petra comenzó a latir rápido de nuevo, tal y como sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento... ¡No! Más rápido aún; no podía apartar la mirada de esos finos ojos verde-oliva que no quitaban su mirada de ella, estaba poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo, ¿Por qué? Es que acaso... ¿El capitán Rivaille causaba estas reacciones en ella? Acaso... ¿Sólo él podía ponerla así de nerviosa? No parecía ser sólo porque fuera su líder y le tuviera temor, ¡Era algo más! Y ella estaba segura de eso, es sólo que... No sabía realmente lo que era. Muchos pensamientos al azar pasaban por su cabeza mientras ella sólo miraba con un rubor notable en sus mejillas al sargento; Rivaille lo notó e inconscientemente se acercó más a ella. La chica solo seguía mirándolo sin saber que decir, bajó la cabeza en signo de vergüenza y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, hasta que de pronto pudo sentir la respiración del soldado sobre su cabeza. No tenía el coraje suficiente para levantar la cabeza y llegar a encontrarse con la mirada de Levi tan cerca de ella... ¡No lo soportaría! Sintió como la mano de Rivaille tocaba su barbilla para subir su mirada y al verlo notó una pequeña pero notable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "Gracias por la ayuda." Le dijo casi en un susurro. Soltó la barbilla de la chica y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la cocina; volteó de forma breve su rostro para ver a Petra por sobre su hombro sin deshacer esa sonrisa que aún llevaba. "Hay que repetirlo alguna vez..." Dijo sin más antes de marcharse. La chica se quedó paralizada viendo hacia la puerta sin apartar la vista en ningún momento hasta que su corazón dejara de latir de manera descontrolada y que su cara retomara el color natural de su piel.

- ¿Que es todo esto?" Se preguntó a si misma posando sus manos sobre su pecho. "¿Como es que miles de emociones pueden aparecer todas en un mismo instante? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando el Heichou está aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo? Ver su sonrisa, escuchar su risa, su voz..." Se preguntaba cerrando sus ojos. "¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo justo ahora?" Reflexionó un momento y luego sonrió. "¿Acaso... Esto es enamorarse?"

Continuara.

**Lamento haber actualizado esta historia muy tarde, pero ustedes saben... No he tenido inspiración para escribir algo romántico hasta ahora, es más hasta escribí otra historia de SNK de comedia para ver si me daba alguna idea y... No fue así ._. Y ayer una amiga mía me dio de probar Onigiri así que esa fue mi inspiración xD espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia para esta historia no duden en escribirla :3 ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! *-***


	5. Día Libre

Después de tantos días de duro entreno, limpieza, esfuerzo y cansancio que habían sufrido los soldados del Escuadrón de Rivaille se les dio un día de descanso, ¡Ya se lo merecían! Cuando escucharon a su capitán mencionar las palabras "Día libre" inmediatamente todos decidieron lo que harían. Erd se iría a pasear con su caballo libremente, Gunter dormiría el día entero, Auruo leería sus obras favoritas pero... ¿Y Petra? Ella... Realmente no sabía que hacer, tenía tantas cosas en mente pero nada parecía valer la pena para gastar tiempo de su día libre.

- "Hhm... ¿Qué hacer?" Se preguntaba mientras caminaba pensativa. "¡Ya lo tengo!" Dijo emocionada, decidió ir a bañarse a un pequeño lago que se encontraba no muy lejos del centro del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento. El agua parecía fresca y creyó que sería relajante tener un momento a solas para ella; apreciaba a sus compañeros pero una chica necesita tiempo para ella. Corrió a su habitación y tomó un vestido blanco para andar por allí, tomó un sombrero, una toalla y se dispuso a irse. Decidió ir caminando para poder disfrutar más del clima y además pasearse tranquila.

- "¡Petra!" La llamó alguien a lo lejos. Cuando la chica volteó para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al ver a Erd corriendo con su caballo. "Te ves muy linda" ella sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero.

- "Gracias, ¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntó ella.

- "Gozo de mi día de descanso" le respondió Erd con una sonrisa. "Ten cuidado a donde vayas... A lo mejor alguien querrá secuestrarte" dijo bromeando.

- "Muy divertido..." Comentó Petra con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Volveré a tiempo para preparar la cena, ¡hasta entonces!" Se despidió moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en signo de despedida a Erd. Se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino mientras veía variedad de animales, plantas y miles de cosas más para contemplar; todo parecía bastante hermoso. La soldado seguía caminando contemplando el paisaje que recorría cuando en un momento vio el pequeño lago. "Lotería." Se dijo a si misma dejando su toalla y su gorra a un lado dispuesta a meterse al agua para nadar un poco pero de pronto vio algo que le pareció importante notar: Al otro lado del lago, sobre una roca, había una camiseta, unas botas y un pañuelo. Intuyó que alguien se encontraba allí y luego se dio cuenta de que salían unas pequeñas burbujas del agua hasta que de pronto alguien sacó su cabeza del agua para tomar aire. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Petra se escondió detrás de un arbusto antes de que esa persona la viera tratando de ver quien era; esas botas y esa camiseta eran parte del uniforme de los soldados. Parecía tratarse de un hombre pero Petra no podía ver su rostro; lo único que pudo ver fue su torso, sus pectorales los cuales se marcaban a la perfección. Curiosa, Petra trataba de ver quien era pero no lograba hacerlo ya que el arbusto le estorbaba; moviéndose tratando de buscar otro ángulo de verlo, hizo crujir una pequeña rama de árbol. "(¡Hay no! Estoy perdida... Aunque, tal vez no lo escuchó.)" Pensó. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde había visto al hombre pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba. Se puso de pie y buscó por todas partes. "¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta?" Se preguntó para luego darse media vuelta y ver detrás de ella.

- "¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Rivaille con una mirada seria siendo quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

- "¡AAAHHH!" Gritó Petra sorprendida al verlo y retrocediendo por el susto cayó de espaldas al agua.

- "¡Petra!" Dijo el sargento lanzándose al agua detrás de ella para sacarla y dentro del agua tomó su mano para salir con ella. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó llevándola a la orilla. Petra tosió algo de agua y respiró hondo para tomar aire.

- "Si... Gracias Heichou" le dijo mirándolo.

- "No tenía la intención de asustarte de esa forma... Lo siento." Se disculpó él.

- "¿U-Usted pidiéndome disculpas? N-No, yo me disculpo... No debí haberlo espiado." Se disculpó la chica agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

- "¿Así que me estabas espiando?" Cuestionó el sargento encarnando una ceja.

- "¡No!" Respondió sonrojándose y levantando el rostro. "¡Yo venía a darme una ducha! No sabía que usted estuviera aquí y... Me escondí cuando vi que salió del agua pero no sabía que era usted."

- "Ya veo..." Dijo con un suspiro. "Venías a darte una ducha al lago y terminaste empapando tu vestido por mi culpa." Argumentó con una pequeña sonrisa pareciendo haberle hecho gracia lo ocurrido.

- "Es verdad." Dijo sonriendo también al notar la sonrisa de su líder.

- "¿Tienes frío?" Preguntó mirándola.

- "¿Frío? No, ¡Estoy bien!" Respondió. Insistente, Rivaille decidió levantarse del suelo y caminó hacia la roca donde estaban sus cosas; tomó su camisa, sus botas, su pañuelo y su capa. Luego regresó con ella. "¿Qué hace?"

- "Evitar que te de frío." Le dijo mientras le ponía su capa encima del vestido. "O podrías resfriarte... Es mejor prevenir que lamentar" opinó sentándose a su lado de nuevo. Petra sonrió, le ilusionó la idea de que tal vez... Solo tal vez... El sargento haya querido decir que se preocupaba por ella. Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente pero ella se sentía feliz. Rivaille la miraba también con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "Petra..." Le llamó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- "¿Si, heichou?"

- "Al parecer tu felicidad es contagiosa... Siempre te veo muy feliz, alegre, entusiasta, colaboradora. No hay muchas personas como tu, ¿Sabes?" Le dijo. "Me recuerdas a como solía ser mi madre..." Suspiró mirando su reflejo en el agua. "Por eso espero que no cambies eso, quiero que sigas siendo así siempre, ¿Entendido?" Le dijo pareciendo ser una orden.

- "Así será heichou... Y yo se que usted parece frío, algunos podrán pensar que es porque usted no tiene sentimientos pero yo se que no es así. Es sólo que sus sentimientos son tan sinceros que sólo se muestran cuando de veras se siente feliz." Comentó. Rivaille sonrió y se levantó del suelo.

- "Parece que ya hace más frío... Vámonos antes de que te enfermes." Dijo mientras se ponía su camisa seguida de su pañuelo y sus botas. Se levantó del suelo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Petra tomó su mano y se levantó con su ayuda pero al momento de levantarse quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y la cuestión era que ninguno de los dos retrocedía. -... Lo siento." Se disculpó él retrocediendo y tropezándose con una pequeña roca lo que hizo que cayera al suelo. "¿Acaso hoy es el día de tropezarse?" Comentó riendo al igual que la chica.

- "Déjeme ayudarlo..." Ofreció ella su mano y él la tomó. Rivaille la jaló e hizo que ella cayera también al suelo al lado de él.

- "¡Ups!" Se disculpó falsamente mientras reía.

- "¡Lo hizo a propósito!" Dijo ella riendo junto con él. Ambos reían como si de un juego de niños se tratara hasta que las risas cesaron. "¿Verde-oliva?" dijo ella.

- "¿Que dijiste?" Preguntó tratando de entender lo que ella había dicho.

- "Sus ojos son color verde-oliva... ¿O no? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de apreciar su color" dijo acercándose al rostro del sargento para ver mejor sus ojos. Rivaille se sorprendió y la miró.

- "Tú..." Dijo nada más él mirándola fijamente. Petra se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de él y algo sonrojada de disculpó.

- "¡Lo siento, señor!" Rivaille puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y no se mostró molesto por semejante gesto.

- "No te disculpes..." Dijo acercándose más al rostro de la chica. Petra estaba paralizada, ¿Que hacer? No lo sabía... Sólo miraba como el rostro del sargento se acercaba al suyo y sonrojándose por completo cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Rivaille seguía acercándose a ella mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente quedando a pocos centímetros que rozar sus labios. Ambos se acercaban más el uno al otro hasta que...

- "¡Rivaille!" Se escuchó una voz pasando por unos arbustos hasta llegar a ellos. El sargento se separó inmediatamente de la chica y volteó la mirada para ver al sujeto. Era nada más y nada menos que el capitán Erwin. "Te encontré..."

- "¡C-Capitán Erwin!" Dijo Petra levantándose del suelo rápidamente.

- "¡Tsk! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Preguntó algo molesto mientras se ponía de pie también.

- "Hanji me dijo que estarías aquí..."

- "Esa tonta..." Dijo murmurándose para si mismo. "Lo siento, pero ahora estoy en mi descanso" reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

- "Eso no importa. Debes venir porque..." Dejó su oración inconclusa cuando vio a Petra y analizó la situación. "¿Acaso están saliendo?"

- "¿¡Qué!?" Expresaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- "¡N-No! ¡No es así!" Dijo Petra sonrojándose y tapando su cara con sus manos. Rivaille desvió la mirada intentado disimular sus nervios y Erwin rió a carcajadas al ver la expresión de ambos.

- "¡Si son el uno para el otro!" Dijo riéndose aún más. "Bueno... Dejando las bromas, Rivaille... ¡Tu vienes conmigo!" Dijo en tono autoritario tomando al sargento del hombro y jalándolo para llevárselo.

- "¡Agh! Eres un fastidioso..." Le dijo al capitán y luego volteó a ver a Petra. "Nos vemos, soldado." Se despidió.

- "Si..." Asintió ella mirando como se alejaban de allí. Al quedar sola se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y sonrió nerviosamente al recordar ese pequeño momento donde el sargento la vio a los ojos y estuvo apunto de besarla.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Ñeh, Erwin Danchou arruinó el momento ò_ó aún así lo perdonamos xD espero les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen sus reviews, me encantan los comentarios que ponen... ¡Los amo! *-* hasta la próxima actualización :3<strong>


	6. ¿Infeliz Cumpleaños?

Allí estaba ella, en las afueras del castillo del escuadrón de Reconocimiento mientras era de noche y hacía mucho frío. Su única compañía era la soledad, la obscuridad de afuera y el chirrío de los grillos. Llevaba un vestido corto y su cabello rizado. Petra se hincó en el suelo y empuñó sus manos con fuerza tratando de contenerse mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos con sólo recordar lo que la deprimía. ¿Cómo pensar que algo tan insignificante podría volver un día tan especial para ella en uno tan deprimente?

Es más... ¿Que había sucedido con exactitud?

Todo comenzó en la mañana de ese mismo día cuando Petra aún se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo pacíficamente. Últimamente los entrenamientos eran demasiado exhaustos y la noche anterior todos se habían ido a la cama sin cenar siquiera, incluyéndola a ella... ¡Pero hoy era un día diferente a todos esos! Aunque ella aún no se levantaba; el sol comenzaba a salir y los pajarillos volaban y cantaban. Había una gran calma para ella que aún descansaba. Hasta qué...

- "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" Se escuchó con gran fuerza haciendo que la soldado inmediatamente se sentara en su cama despertándose alarmada.

- "¡AHH!" Gritó en forma de reacción. Cuando vio al lado de su cama vio a sus compañeros a su lado, todos sonriéndole con alegría. Al verlos, Petra sonrió devuelta, todos estaban allí: Auruo, Gunter, Erd e incluso la segunda líder de escuadrón, Hanji. No sabía que decir, ¡Estaba feliz! Aunque no vio con ellos al sargento, quizás tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y lo vería después, así que no le dio mucha importancia y decidió levantarse de la cama. "¡No lo olvidaron!" Dijo bastante conmovida. "Gracias."

- "¿Como olvidar un día tan importante?" Cuestionó Gunter con una sonrisa, abrazándola. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" La felicitó.

- "Gracias Gunter." Agradeció devolviéndole el gesto.

- "¡Que te la pases muy bien en este día especial!" Dijo Erd abrazándola también.

- "Con ustedes aquí ya me la estoy pasando bien" Argumentó ella con una sonrisa.

- "Feliz cumpleaños, enana" le dijo Auruo abrazándola.

- "¡No soy ninguna enana!" Reclamó la chica riendo.

- "Feliz día para ti, Petra... Espero que crezcas más, sino quedarás del tamaño de Levi" comentó Hanji riendo a carcajadas al igual que todos.

- "Espero que así sea..." Dijo nada más la soldado en respuesta.

- "Le pedimos permiso a Erwin Danchou para que te diera este día libre por ser tu cumpleaños y aceptó. Así que el día de hoy no tendrás entreno, labor de limpieza o algo parecido a nuestra rutina diaria. ¡Este día debes disfrutarlo al máximo!" Dijo Erd. "Así que este día es todo para ti, haz lo que quieras."

- "¡Vaya! Que lindo detalle... ¡Muchas gracias!" Celebró tomándolo como un presente.

- "Ah, y esta noche no te preocupes por la cena... Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo." Dijo Gunter.

- "¿Nosotros?" Preguntó Hanji viéndolo con una expresión seria.

- "Bueno... Hanji-san lo hará." Dijo auto-corrigiéndose.

- "Y pediremos permiso para que nos dejen hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar tu cumpleaños luego de la cena..." Agregó Auruo.

- "No deberían molestarse..." Respondió Petra.

- "¡Claro que debemos!" Expresó Hanji con entusiasmo. "Hoy es un día especial y mereces disfrutarlo, así que déjanos todos los preparativos a nosotros y tú relájate y prepárate para la noche".

- "Aún no consigo que decir para agradecerles... ¡Muchas gracias a todos!" Dijo de nuevo con alegría. Todos asintieron y se despidieron de ella dejándola sola en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Petra suspiró y luego sonrió, este sería un gran día... Un día importante para ella. Fue un lindo gesto de sus compañeros darle semejante sorpresa y más haberse molestado en ser los primeros en felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Aunque el sargento Levi no haya sido parte de ese plan para sorprenderla se mostró bastante alegre. Sabía que el trabajo de su líder no era nada fácil y que era tan duro que a veces ni dormía por trabajar. Lo único que esperaba era poder verlo en algún momento y recibir una felicitación de su parte, eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarle durante el día. Ya que tenía el día libre decidió comenzar a arreglarse y estar lo más presentable posible para la noche. Sacó de su armario varias prendas como opciones para vestirlas pero ninguna la convencía lo suficiente; siguió así por varios minutos hasta que encontró un vestido corto color azul cielo y luego de ducharse se lo puso para luego rizar su cabello y luego maquillarse un poco.

Después de alistarse, salió de su habitación, estaría libre de toda actividad militar en el día pero no quería estar encerrada en su habitación y ya que no había cenado la noche anterior se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, estaba hambrienta y no pensaba saltarse el desayuno por nada del mundo. Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró con una sorpresa... Dándole la espalda, se encontraba alguien que parecía estarse preparando un café. Petra reconocería esa espalda donde fuera, esa cabellera, ese tamaño... Y aunque eso no fuera evidencia suficiente, el café lo delataba. Respiró profundo y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- "¡Buenos días, Heichou!" Saludó la chica. Al escucharla, Levi reconoció su voz inmediatamente y se giró para verla. Lo extraño fue que el que pareció llevarse una sorpresa esta vez resultó siendo el Sargento; sus ojos parecieron haberse abierto ligeramente mostrándose sorprendido de verla de esa manera. Petra siempre se veía bien, todos los días... Y nunca podría verse mejor, pero esta vez su belleza era distinta, nunca la había visto peinada, vestida ni maquillada de esa manera.

- "Uh... Buenos días, Petra" saludó él reaccionando por fin. Se sentía bobo de mirarla de esa forma, así que para disimular, se dio media vuelta nuevamente y siguió preparando su café. Ella sonrió, hasta un saludo de su parte dedicado a ella, le robaba una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Sin decir nada más, se adentró a la cocina en un intento de buscar algo para comer, sin embargo... Había algo de silencio entre los dos, lo cual resultaba ser un poco demasiado incómodo para ambos. "Hoy despertaste un poco más tarde de lo que sueles levantarte siempre." Dijo él para romper finalmente el silencio.

- "Si..." Afirmó ella aún buscando comida. "Siempre suelo levantarme más temprano aunque supongo que el duro entrenamiento que hemos tenido últimamente me consumió anoche" respondió soltando una pequeña risa. "Y... ¿Usted tiene mucho trabajo hoy?" Preguntó.

- "Algo así." Respondió Levi con un suspiro mientras agregaba un poco de azúcar a su taza de café. "Trabajaré todo el día para poder estar desocupado en la noche..." Dijo volteando a verla de nuevo.

- "Eso está bien. ¡Ya le hace falta un descanso!" Opinó aún buscando algo para desayunar.

- "Si... Eso creo." Respondió el sargento encarnando una ceja al observar que parecía buscar algo. "¿Se te perdió algo?"

- "Sólo busco algo de comida, no es importante." Contestó la chica riendo. Él desvió su mirada hacia una canasta que contenía algunas manzanas.

- "Hhm" dijo únicamente tomando su taza de café y agarrando una de las manzanas. "Sólo pude encontrar esto." Habló acercándose a ella y entregándole la fruta en sus manos.

- "¡Gracias!" Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mirando la manzana que le había entregado.

- "Si quieres más, hay una canasta llena de más de ellas por allá." Le dijo mirándola con su fría expresión, señalando hacia la canasta. Ella lo miró fijamente y asintió agachando su cabeza cuando sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Levi suspiró y bebió un poco de su taza de café. "Entonces... Te veré luego supongo. Buen provecho." Dijo antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse afuera de la cocina.

- "Hasta luego." Dijo Petra en voz baja y aún con su cabeza agachada por lo que el Sargento no la escuchó.

- "Ah, Petra..." La llamó sin voltearse para verla, únicamente giró su cabeza a un lado y la vio por encima de su hombro.

- "¿S-Si?" Preguntó levantando su rostro para mirarlo.

- "Te ves... Diferente" dijo para luego irse de la cocina dejando a la muchacha sola allí, sin palabras, sin nada que pensar.

- "... ¿Sólo eso?" Se preguntó con una sonrisa fingida. Probablemente ella esperaba algo más que eso; bueno, viniendo de Levi, haberle dicho que se veía diferente era más que un halago aunque... No era eso de lo que se quejaba. Lo que ella realmente esperaba escuchar era un '¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Petra!' De su parte. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué la desilusionaba eso? Lo que parecía ser una sonrisa fingida estaba volviéndose una sonrisa forzada. De pronto sus labios comenzaron a temblarle hasta deshacer esa expresión feliz de su rostro, ¿A quien engañaba? No había nadie con ella. Suspiró pesadamente. "¿De qué me preocupo? Debió haberlo olvidado. Tiene tanto que hacer y tanto que pensar que debió habérsele pasado, a cualquiera podría pasarle..." Pensó. Decidió olvidarse del asunto y seguir con sus actividades.

Después de varias horas de tiempo libre Petra pudo cepillar a su caballo, dar una vuelta para disfrutar de la naturaleza, leer un libro e ir a comprar a la plaza. Se sentía aliviada, hace mucho que no tenía tiempo libre para distraerse y hacer tantas cosas productivas. Lo único en lo que pensaba desde que se unió a la armada era en entrenamientos, expediciones, titanes, misiones, limpieza, tareas y demás; hoy se sentía despejada y más tranquila, pero luego de tanto estar afuera decidió regresar al castillo y esperar por la celebración que estaban preparando sus compañeros.

- "Hey, Ral..." La llamó alguien. Al darse cuenta de ver quien la llamaba, vio al capitán Erwin Smith que se dirigía hacia ella. "Te ves muy bonita hoy" Le comentó el capitán sonriendo.

- "Muchas gracias, Danchou. Y le agradezco también por haber accedido a darme un día libre, fue muy amable de su parte..." Agradeció ella amablemente con una sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al rubio.

- "No tienes nada que agradecer. Te lo mereces, además... ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Así que disfruta al máximo este día soldado, felicidades." Dijo Erwin dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. "Tengo que irme ya... Pero espero que te la pases bien."

- "Gracias, señor." Dijo viendo a Erwin alejándose y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. "Hasta el capitán Erwin..." Pensó. ¿Cómo? El capitán del escuadrón lo recordó y... ¿Por que su propio líder no lo hizo? Por segunda vez, esos pensamientos negativos llenaban su cabeza y la hicieron sentir mal nuevamente. "No... No importa." Se dijo a si misma respirando hondo y cerrando sus ojos.

- "¡Petra!" Llamó Erd sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo algo distraída y notó que venía corriendo hacia ella. "Te estaba buscando... Ya está todo listo, ¡Vamos!" Dijo con emoción pero la chica lo vio sin mostrar sonrisa alguna como siempre lo hacia. "Eh... ¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó mirándola algo preocupado.

- "No... Yo, estoy bien" respondió ella. "¡Estoy bien!" Repitió esta vez con una sonrisa fingida. "Vamos." Erd sonrió levemente y se puso detrás de ella.

- "Pero tendrás que ir con los ojos tapados." Le explicó el muchacho sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y poniéndose en la cabeza para taparle los ojos. "Descuida. ¡Yo te llevo!" Le dijo amablemente poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Petra, guiándola hacia el comedor donde sería la celebración. Así fue llevándola hasta que ambos llegaron hasta el lugar. "¡Listo! Puedes quitarte el pañuelo" le dijo. Petra se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue a sus amigos.

- "¡SORPRESA!" Gritaron todos con emoción. Petra pudo ver que en la mesa había diversidad de platillos exquisitos y una tarta que se veía deliciosa.

- "¡Wow! Esto es... Es... ¡Asombroso! Muchas gracias." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos prosiguieron a tomar asiento y comer mientras hablaban y decían bromas, en alguna ocasión hasta llegaron a burlarse de Auruo que en un momento se mordió la lengua accidentalmente. Petra lo estaba pasando muy bien. Incluso hasta había comenzado a olvidar el asunto del Sargento; debía admitir que estar con sus amigos la hacía distraerse y se la pasó contenta con todos. Al terminar la cena, todos comenzaron a despedirse de ella y cada uno de los muchachos se retiraron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, mientras que Petra y Hanji levantaban los platos sucios y los llevaban al fregadero. "Muchas gracias por todo Hanji-san me la he pasado muy bien gracias a ustedes."

- "Me alegra que te haya gustado..." Respondió Hanji levantando el pulgar y sonriendo. "Lo habríamos celebrado por más tiempo pero el amargado de Levi no lo permitió, incluso le dije que celebraríamos tu cumpleaños pero dijo que no habían excepciones... Es increíble cuanta severidad puede caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño." lamentó Hanji burlándose del sargento. Pero esperen... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- "Acaso... ¿Acaso usted le dijo al Heichou que hoy era mi cumpleaños?" Preguntó interesada en el asunto.

- "No... Me dijo que ya lo sabía pero que no habrían excepciones." Dijo Hanji. Petra sintió como si su corazón se hubiera roto en pedazos instantáneamente... Así que lo sabía, lo sabía todo el tiempo y no dijo nada. Se le había cortado la voz y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada. "¿Hhm? ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Hanji notando su expresión. Petra levantó su rostro de nuevo y sonrió falsamente cerrando sus ojos.

- "¡Claro! Sólo estoy algo cansada... Gracias por todo Hanji-san, me divertí mucho... ¡Hasta mañana!" Se despidió y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo del comedor.

- "¡Petra!" Llamó Hanji pero sólo pudo ver que la muchacha salió velozmente de allí. Corrió, sin rumbo fijo hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la sala de comedor. Se puso de espaldas contra una pared y comenzó a respirar profundo, no para tomar aire... Sino para evitar llorar. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Debía olvidarse de eso ya. Hoy era su día especial... No podía acabar de esa forma, no debía. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia las afueras del castillo.

- "¡No llores! ¡No puedes llorar!" Decía en su mente tratando de contenerse mientras seguía corriendo. Al salir del castillo no pudo más, sus piernas le temblaban y cayó arrodillada al suelo, su tristeza era tan grande que ya ni siquiera podía estar de pie. ¡Se sentía terrible! Se sentía tonta, furiosa, triste... Todo eso al mismo tiempo. Trataba de contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero no pudo. Empuñó sus manos y finalmente dejó de luchar contra sus emociones. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran. ¿Por qué? Sólo necesitaba un Feliz Cumpleaños de parte del Sargento. ¡Sólo eso necesitaba! Él lo sabía y lo supo todo el tiempo... Sabía que era un día importante para ella y no pudo felicitarla. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por que!? ¿Acaso no le importaba?

Esos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza mientras las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos bajan por sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cubrió su cara con sus manos; lo único que quería era llorar, desahogarse, desaparecer... ¡Algo que no la hiciera sentir de semejante forma!

- "¿Te sucede algo?" Preguntó alguien. Petra detuvo su llanto y reaccionó en forma de sorpresa... ¡Esa voz! La reconocería donde fuera... Descubrió su cara y se volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Era Levi quien la veía en el suelo con su fría mirada. Lo miró atónita por un momento y luego se dio vuelta de nuevo, dándole la espalda y sin decir nada. "¡Tsk!" Chasqueó él la lengua y se sentó a su lado. "¿Que te pasa?" Le preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- "No es nada..." Respondió limpiándose la cara con las manos.

- "¡No hagas eso, mocosa! Tus manos están llenas de suciedad" La regañó tomando sus brazos. Ella lo miró con el seño levemente ceñido. Levi suspiró y se quitó el pañuelo del cuello para limpiarle la cara con él. "Así que no te pasa nada...". Petra bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. "Lamento que eso que te suceda arruine tu cumpleaños. Ah, por cierto..." Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. La chica volteó a mirarlo y pudo notar que del bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja rectangular. "Feliz Cumpleaños." La felicitó dándole el pequeño regalo en sus manos. Petra lo miró sorprendida, sin saber que decir, mientras que él desvió la mirada hacia el oscuro paisaje. "Lamento no habértelo dado antes... Quería darte mi felicitación y el regalo cuando fuera más conveniente, no tendría sentido darte el regalo y decirte Feliz Cumpleaños para luego irme. Tenía que terminar mi trabajo para poder estar contigo así que, decidí que éste sería el momento." Ahora si se sentía tonta. Así que quería darle una sorpresa, sonrió levemente y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- "Gracias." Dijo únicamente refiriéndose a la felicitación que ella tanto esperaba. El soldado volteó a verla encarnando una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa casi ni notable.

- "¿Cómo que gracias? Ni siquiera lo has abierto." Agregó soltando una carcajada. Ella soltó una pequeña risilla y abrió la pequeña caja que contenía un pequeño collar en ella. Al ver el collar detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño adorno con el escudo de blas Alas de la Libertad en él.

- "¡Wow! Está precioso... ¡Me encanta!" Expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Gracias Heichou, no debió molestarse" agradeció dirigiendo su rostro sonriente hacia él. Levi la miró también y fue desvaneciendo su sonrisa poco a poco.

- "Que bueno que te guste... Al menos eso te ha alegrado." Comentó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó y con su ayuda se puso de pie. "Por cierto... No te había visto con vestido, te ves bien." Dijo admirando la prenda de vestir de la muchacha.

- "No diga eso." Dijo riendo algo apenada. Contempló el collar nuevamente. "Heichou, ¿cree que podría ayudarme a ponerme el collar?" Le preguntó.

- "No hay problema." Dijo tomando el collar. Ella se dio media vuelta y se agarró el cabello para dejar libre su cuello; acto seguido, él pasó el collar por encima de su cabeza y enganchar los dos extremos del collar por su nuca. "Listo." Ella se volteó hacia él nuevamente y admiró el collar que estaba ahora en su cuello. Mientras que él la observaba atentamente, a él le gustaba mirarla... Pero no sabía como decirlo, no es de esa clase de hombres que podrían decir un cumplido naturalmente, él no era así. "Petra..."

- "¿Si?" Preguntó respondiendo a su nombre dirigiendo su atención hacia él.

- "Estás... Estás... Luces bien." Dijo difícilmente desviando la mirada evitando el contacto con sus ojos, parecía que haber dicho tal cosa le era difícil. Ella se sonrojó bastante al escuchar eso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "Solicito un permiso, señor" dijo ella acercándose a él, mientras que él continuaba mirando hacia otra parte.

- "Permiso... ¿Para-?" Habló sin terminar su oración al ver que la muchacha se encontraba abrazándolo y él le devolvió el gesto.

- "Ahora definitivamente este es el mejor cumpleaños de la historia" argumentó Petra, apoyando su frente en el hombro del Sargento. Sorprendido de oír sus palabras se separó de ella y la miró fijamente, luego sacudió su cabeza... Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

- "Será mejor que vayas a descansar." Le dijo inexpresivo.

- "Lo haré con una condición..." Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- "¿Condición?..." Cuestionó Levi encarnando una ceja. "¿Cuál?"

- "Que usted vaya a descansar también." Condicionó. El soldado rió divertidamente. Nunca nadie había puesto una condición a alguna orden suya, era la primera vez. Pero no lo tomó a mal, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- "Trato hecho." Aceptó él, concluyendo. "Entonces hasta mañana..."

- "¡Hasta entonces!" Respondió con una sonrisa aliviada. En parte, estaba algo nerviosa de que él la hubiera regañado al ponerle una condición a su orden.

- "Descansa." Se despidió y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose de vuelta al castillo. Ella lo vio alejarse y suspiró, parece que al final... Todo pareció ser un drama suyo. Bajó su mirada para ver el collar que colgaba de su cuello y pensó: "Definitivamente... Me gusta".

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>

**¡Chanaaán! Al fin pude hacer un capitulo un poco más largó *Aplausos* Y lamentó haber tardado en actualizar hasta ahora... He estado muy ocupada ._. Estúpido colegio, te odio TT_TT Pero bueno, lo importante es que les haya gustado... Así que espero que así sea c: por favor dejen sus reviews, me emociona cuando comentan ;u; hasta la próxima actualización... Hasta luego (-.-)/**


	7. El Baile en Sina

Se podía escuchar la dulce melodía de la música que sonaba en todo el salón. Todas las parejas bailaban y los demás invitados disfrutaban del festín en el castillo del rey; era una fiesta elegante y todos parecían estar pasándola bien... Bueno casi todos.

Sentado en la mesa más alejada de personas que estuvieran haciendo ruido, estaba él sentado. Estaba aburrido, enojado, disgustado, como un niño al que obligan a hacer algo que no quiere; decía no ser inmaduro pero en ese momento no quería nada más que toda esa ridiculez terminara de una bendita vez. El sargento Levi dirigía su mirada hacia todos sus compañeros para ver si alguien además de él estaba desesperado de estar en ese lugar, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Pero... ¿Qué hacía el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento en una fiesta en el castillo del rey? Cada año, el rey organizaba una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a esos nuevos reclutas que apoyarían al escuadrón y que sacrificarían sus vidas para salvar a la humanidad. Era una tradición y todos los soldados de ese escuadrón debían asistir; como todos los años anteriores, Levi decidía no ir, siempre le irritaba el hecho de asistir a una fiesta llena de "Nobles" que para él eran más bien "Cerdos" quienes no hacían más que asistir al evento sólo por la comida y hablaban de cosas que para él eran más que ridículos e irrelevantes, además del hecho de que odiaba bailar, sabía como hacerlo ya que en una ocasión Hanji lo había obligado a bailar con ella, pero siempre lo detestó. Lo único que podría haber salvado esa noche hubiera sido una copa de vino, pero los sirvientes del rey lo confundieron con un muchacho joven (Debido a su estatura) y decidieron no darle nada. Y lo peor de todo... Era ese maldito traje elegante que Erwin lo había obligado a vestir, es más... ¡Él ni quería ir! Erwin lo había obligado a acompañar a sus subordinados a la fiesta ¿Había algo peor que esto?

Todos parecían divertirse, incluso Hanji. Levi bostezaba de vez en cuando y luego chasqueaba la lengua en señal de desesperación. Volteó a ver hacia un lado y pudo observar a Erd junto con Auruo conversando para luego ver a Auruo mordiéndose la lengua por accidente y a Erd riendo al verlo llorando del dolor. Volteó a ver hacia otro lado y pudo observar a Gunter hablando con una invitada de la fiesta. De pronto algo pasó por su mente...

- "¿Y Petra...?" Se preguntó. Buscó con los ojos a la chica y la vio: llevaba un hermoso vestido strapless color rojo carmesí que extendía su falda en forma de campana desde su cintura hasta sus pies, se había hecho una media coleta en el cabello, incluso se había puesto zapatos de tacón; vaya que se veía bellísima. La mirada del sargento se había concentrado sólo en ella, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que Petra se encontraba bailando con un muchacho. Momento... ¿Quien diablos era ese tipo? Miró atentamente de pies a cabeza al muchacho que bailaba con la chica al ritmo de la música; se quedó mirándolos hasta que la canción terminó y el muchacho desconocido besó la mano de ella para despedirse. Levi encarnó una ceja sin apartar la mirada ni un momento de ella y haciendo una pequeña mueca de enojo apartó la mirada nuevamente.

Petra dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba el sargento sentado y con una sonrisa se dispuso a dirigirse a la mesa, después de todo... No había nadie con él. Ella comenzó a caminar, pero otro muchacho detuvo su paso.

- "Señorita, ¿Me concedería esta pieza?" Preguntó el sujeto. Petra vio al muchacho y luego a la mesa lejana donde se encontraba su capitán.

- "Lo lamento, necesito ir a sentarme ahora..." Se disculpó ella caminando nuevamente hacia la mesa cuando de pronto aparecen más muchachos frente a ella, invitándola a bailar.

- "Señorita, ¡Vamos a bailar!" Se escuchaban las propuestas de los muchachos que querían bailar con ella.

- "No... Por favor" decía ella tratando de hacer que la dejaran en paz pero resultaba inútil, cuando pudo darse cuenta todos habían hecho un círculo alrededor de ella. Era obvio que no la dejarían en paz. "¡Déjenme!" Reclamaba viendo a todos los que todos la miraban.

- "Por favor... Señorita, vamos... Por favor, bailemos" se escuchaban más numerosas las voces de los tipos que rodeaban a la chica. Petra intentaba salir de todo ese grupo de idiotas que no la dejaban irse, pero era imposible.

- ¡Oigan!..." Dijo una voz fría. Todos los muchachos dirigieron su mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz para encontrarse con un pequeño hombre que los miraba fríamente y con los brazos cruzados. "Creo haber escuchado que la dama les pidió que la dejaran en paz, ¿No?" Cuestionó Levi seriamente.

- "Es el sargento Levi..." Se susurraron unos a otros al ver al sargento parado frente a ellos. "¡Este no es asunto suyo, Levi heichou!" Comentó uno de los tipos. El soldado esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y caminó hacia Petra apartando a los muchachos que estorbaban en su camino.

- "Se equivocan... Este asunto me concierne mucho" agregó poniéndose Al lado de Petra y tomando su mano. "Esta chica es mi novia." Dijo mirándolos Serio.

- "¿¡E-E-EH!?" Expresó sorprendida Petra mirando extremadamente sonrojada a su capitán.

- "Y si no les molesta, bailaré con ella..." Terminó de decir. Todos los muchachos lo vieron sorprendidos también y luego comenzaron a retirarse quejándose del asunto.

- "H-Heichou... Yo... Gracias por ayudarme." Agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su superior estando aún nerviosa. "Lamento mucho que haya tenido que decir todo eso para defenderme y-"

- "No me agradezcas." La interrumpió mirándola desde abajo. Al parecer los zapatos de tacón si la hacían parecer más alta. "Después de todo aún no hemos acabado con esto..." Dijo tomando la mano de la chica nuevamente.

- "¿Q-Que...?" Preguntó solamente. El sargento la llevó caminando y evitó contacto con ella mientras la llevaba a la pista de baile.

- "Si no te ven bailando con alguien, se te acercarán más idiotas a pedirte que bailes con ellos." comentó mirándola de forma inexpresiva colocando su mano en la cintura de Petra mientras que su mano aún se sostenía con la de ella y la música comenzaba a sonar. El sargento comenzó a bailar con el ritmo de la música al igual que Petra, ¿Que no había dicho él que odiaba bailar? Aunque realmente ella no estaba pensando en eso exactamente. ¿Hacia dónde debía mirar? ¿Al suelo?, ¿Hacia arriba?, ¿Hacia el sargento Levi? ¡No! Hacia el último no... Decidió mirar al suelo. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo intenso. Prefería no mirarlo fijamente porque imaginaba que se le saldría el alma completa aunque... Parecía que él si la miraba y eso la ponía mil veces más nerviosa. "¿Estás bien?"

- "¡S-Si! L-Lo estoy..." Contestó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Levi suspiró levemente.

- "A la próxima será mejor que estés con tus compañeros para que puedan ayudarte en situaciones así, ¿entiendes? Llamas mucho la atención."

- "¿Llamo la atención?" Preguntó mirando finalmente al contrario no entendiendo muy bien lo que quiso decir.

- "¿Como decirlo más directamente?..." Se preguntó a si mismo mirando a Petra. "Te ves atractiva, ¿Si? Es por eso que debes estar acompañada de alguien que aleje a esa clase de tipos." ¿Atractiva? ¿Él la llamó atractiva? No... No pudo haberlo dicho, ¿O si? Intentaba olvidar esa palabra pero le era imposible, él no es la clase de persona que dice cumplidos... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debía responder algo, pero no sabía que decir al respecto, así que mejor decidió cambiar de tema.

- "Eh... El capitán Erwin dijo que próximamente habría una expedición, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

- "Así es... En dos días saldremos de los muros." Respondió encarnando una ceja preguntándose por qué el cambio de tema repentino. "Por cierto, al ser tu primera expedición será mejor que tengas cuidado. Esto no es como el entrenamiento, ¿Lo entiendes? No pienses siquiera, cuando el momento llegue no pienses, sólo actúa... Porque tu vida depende de si actúas o te congelas como el resto de gallinas que se paralizan al ver un titán." Le aconsejó sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la melodía. Petra solamente asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, no parecía como si él le dijese eso a cualquier soldado... ¿Eso significaba que ella le importaba? "Petra... ¿Tus padres saben que te uniste al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento?" Le preguntó algo intrigado el sargento, sacándola así de sus propios pensamientos.

- "¿Uh? Bueno... Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, estaba muy enferma. Así que mi padre cuidó de mi todos estos años, para él yo era y sigo siendo su pequeña niña, así que cuando le mencione que me en listaría en la armada se negó totalmente. Dijo que no quería que yo muriera y que lo dejara sólo..." Contó con algo de nostalgia recordando a su padre.

- "Obviamente le preocupas mucho... Cualquier padre lo haría."

- "Lo se pero, al final terminó aceptándolo... Con varias condiciones, claro." Agregó riendo.

- "¿Como cuales?" Preguntó él dándole una vuelta a la chica para luego continuar bailando.

- "Pues... Una de ellas, fue llevar conmigo un botiquín de emergencias lo cual parece más una Mini enfermería." Rió levemente. "Y que lo visitara cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero creo que lo segundo no lo he cumplido aún..." Reflexionó apenada.

- "¿Pero le has escrito alguna carta?"

- "Bueno... Cuando estaba entrenando para unirme al escuadrón de Reconocimiento solía enviarle dos cartas a la semana; pero desde que usted me eligió para su escuadrón, no he podido hacerlo. O más bien habría podido pero... No lo he hecho" dijo con algo de vergüenza mirando nuevamente al suelo. Levi la miró fijamente, claramente él no sabía con exactitud que se sentía tener padres que se preocuparan por él. Durante toda su vida, la única persona con la que pudo contar... Fue con él mismo, aunque de algún modo podía comprenderla.

- "¿Que tal si lo visitas al terminar la próxima expedición?" Le propuso sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se sorprendió tanto que paró de bailar y levantó la mirada para ver al Sargento.

- "No lo dice en serio... ¿O si?" Preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros mirándola de forma inexpresiva.

- "¿Por qué no? Yo podría autorizarlo." Dijo. Los ojos de Petra se iluminaron y en un impulso de felicidad abrazó fuertemente a su capitán.

- "¡Gracias Heichou! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" No dejaba de agradecer mientras sonreía ampliamente. El sargento por su parte, parecía sorprendido por tal gesto y aunque parecía no molestarle, habría podido abrazarla también aunque... Se sentía extraño.

- "Bien." Dijo únicamente. La música dejó de escucharse y los invitados aplaudieron a los músicos. Petra dejó de abrazar al sargento y comenzó a aplaudir al igual que el resto.

- "Vamos a sentarnos, heichou..." Invitó ella. El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera Hanji Zoe quien los miraba a ambos de forma pícara mientras sostenía una copa de vino.

- "Adelántate un momento con el resto, vuelvo enseguida." Dijo él retirándose. Petra caminó hacia la mesa con el resto de sus compañeros y habló con ellos, mientras el Sargento se acercaba a Hanji quien aún sonreía pícaramente.

- "Hola, Don Juan" saludó la segunda líder de escuadrón en un tono burlón, sosteniendo una copa de vino.

- "¡No soy un Don Juan!" Reclamó defendiéndose.

- "Si tu lo dices..." Se burló nuevamente. "¿Quieres?" Preguntó ofreciéndole vino. Levi lo tomó y bebió.

- "Gracias." Respondió de forma inexpresiva.

- "No hay de que. Vi que los sirvientes del rey no querían darte alcohol por tu pequeña estatura." Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

- "¡Deja de burlarte de mi, estúpida cuatro ojos!" Reclamó mirando bastante serio a su compañera.

- "No seas tan gruñón, enano." Bromeó por segunda vez Hanji. Levi suspiró y se recostó en una pared para luego cruzar los brazos y seguir mirándola con su fría expresión.

- "Eres desesperante..." Comentó. Luego comenzó una de las típicas discusiones entre ellos que parecían hacerle gracia a Hanji cuando sacaba a Levi de quicio. Mientras... Petra continuaba hablando con sus compañeros, la fiesta le parecía increíble; era la primera vez que asistía a una y pareció haberle encantado, estaba pasándola de maravilla hasta que ocurrió algo que tornó su gozo en algo totalmente opuesto.

- "Oye..." Llamó Gunter a Auruo dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo con su codo y él volteó a verlo para ver que era lo que quería decirle. "¿No son ellos Hanji-san y Levi Heichou?" Preguntó. Al escuchar a su compañero, Petra dirigió la mirada hacia donde el dedo de Gunter apuntaba; en efecto, eran ellos.

- "Sí... ¿Y?" Cuestionó Auruo.

- "¿No te has puesto a pensar que podrían gustarse?" Preguntó Gunter con una sonrisa pícara.

- "¿¡Ah!?" Expresó Petra sorprendida.

- "No lo creo, ¿Acaso no los ves? Son como perros y gatos. No hay momento del día en el que no se la pasen peleando." Agregó Erd viendo al sargento y a la segunda líder de escuadrón discutiendo a lo lejos.

- "Piénsalo... ¡Son como esposos que pelean todo el tiempo!" Argumentó de nuevo Gunter. "Podrían hacer una linda pareja, ¿No es así, Petra?" La muchacha volteó a ver a su compañero al escuchar su nombre, le pidió su opinión acerca de Hanji-san y Levi Heichou como pareja; no era en serio... ¿O si? Por segunda vez dirigió la mirada hacia el sargento y Hanji pensando. ¿Qué pasaría si lo que Gunter dice es verdad? ¿Y si a su capitán le gustaba Hanji-san? "¿Petra...?" Repitió Gunter al no recibir una respuesta de ella.

- "¿Uh? Es decir... ¡Seguro que si!" Apoyó ella esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

- "¿Ya ves? ¡Te lo dije!" Dijo Gunter cantando victoria. Petra desvió la mirada hacia Hanji-san y su líder sin dejar de mirarlos. Trataba de pensar con claridad las cosas, él llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Hanji, ¿Eso quiere decir que él podría sentir algo por ella? No podría preguntárselo ya que después de todo él solo es su capitán y nada más. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, el sólo pensar que por primera vez ella sentía lo que es enamorarse y que su primer amor, su capitán, estuviera enamorado de otra persona, la deprimía.

- "Petra... ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Erd susurrando a la chica. Despertando de sus propios pensamientos, ella volteó a verlo con la mirada perdida sin siquiera intentar sonreír.

- "Supongo." Dijo únicamente. Erd la vio preocupado, ¿Que fue lo que le pasó? Tratando de entenderla volteó a ver hacia donde ella tenía fijos los ojos anteriormente y al ver a Hanji-san con el sargento Rivaille entendió, ahora parecía comprender su bajón de ánimos; la miró nuevamente frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- "Tu y yo tendremos que hablar luego" dijo. Petra asintió con la cabeza como una niña regañada y bajó la mirada. ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué sentía una mezcla de enojo e impotencia? No serán... Celos, ¿Verdad?

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haber actualizado tarde... Ustedes saben, las tareas, exámenes y demás son muy agotadores u_u En fin... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 y sino pues entonces háganmelo saber, por favor dejen sus reviews y pues, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. Saludos a todas c:<strong>


	8. El Héroe

En medio del bosque ella corría, con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello... Sin embargo, así era. Se le había acabado el gas que necesitaba para volar y sus espadas estaban rotas, no tenía ni como defenderse. Lo que más la mortificaba y la desesperaba eran los pasos del titán que la perseguía. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su uniforme estaba manchado totalmente de sangre... ¡No! Esto no podía terminar así, ¿Morir en su primera expedición? Al fin y al cabo parecía que ella formaría parte del grupo de "Cobardes" que morían en la primera misión. Petra corría con la falsa esperanza de escapar con vida de ese titán; aunque sabía que era imposible, quería luchar por su vida hasta el último momento. Sabía perfectamente que sus pequeños pasos no se comparaban a los de un titán de 6 metros. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es que la vida puede hacerte una mala jugada y ponerte en peligro de morir cuando intentas salvar a uno de tus compañeros? Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese mismo instante, toda su vida pasando por su mente. Incluyendo la mañana de ese mismo día donde todo ese terror que sentía en ese momento era más bien nerviosismo antes de partir.

_Recordó ese momento antes de partir con el grupo. Ella y sus compañeros se encontraban en el establo alistando a sus caballos._

_- "¡Estoy nervioso!" Expresó Gunter mirando a sus compañeros._

_- "¿Crees que eres el único?" Cuestionó Auruo. "Aunque claramente yo estoy seguro de que mataré a una manada de titanes hoy, ninguno se salvará de mi." Presumió._

_- "Si claro... Sólo te creería si fueras tan hábil como el Heichou." Agregó Erd. Petra por su parte se limitó a observar a sus compañeros y no decir nada, hasta que vio a alguien entrar al establo._

_- "Es hora de irnos." Dijo el sargento Levi mirándolos a todos sus subordinados._

_- "¡Si señor!" Respondieron todos ellos._

_- "Sólo una sugerencia para todos: Han trabajado arduamente durante mucho tiempo, han estudiado a los titanes, han aprendido a usar su equipo DMT, etc. Pero allá, fuera de los muros es muy distinto. Sean valientes y no se descuiden por ningún motivo, hasta en un segundo en el que puedan dudar, pueden ser asesinados. Y además nunca olviden que son soldados... No héroes, no arriesguen sus vidas por hacer algo innecesario, abandonar su lugar en la formación e intentar salvar a alguien, ¿Entienden?"_

_- "¡Si, Heichou!" Respondieron nuevamente, esta vez empuñando cada uno su mano derecha y colocándola en su pecho donde se encuentra el corazón._

_- "Bien..." Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. "Salgan." Ordenó cruzándose de brazos viendo a cada uno de los muchachos pasando a su lado, saliendo junto con sus caballos. De último, se encontraba saliendo la joven Petra con su caballo; pasó al lado de su capitán dispuesta a salir y escuchó como él le dijo algo en voz baja, casi como si lo hubiese dicho para sí mismo. "Ten cuidado y no mueras... Es una orden." Dijo mirándola por encima de su hombro. Ella no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió finalmente._

Recordó esas palabras dichas por el Sargento_ "Ten cuidado y no mueras... Es una orden." _Parece que no podría cumplir con eso. Ahora... ¿Cómo acabó así? Resultó ser que había desobedeció claramente las órdenes de su líder_ "No arriesguen sus vidas por hacer algo innecesario, abandonar su lugar en la formación e intentar salvar a alguien..." _Ella lo había hecho. Mientras ella continuaba siguiendo el plan que fue hecho por el capitán Erwin, no pudo evitar intentar ayudar a un compañero que estaba apunto de ser devorado por un titán; utilizó todo el gas que tenía para continuar y sus espadas que habían sido destrozadas... Al fin y al cabo no pudo salvar a su compañero. Nunca había presenciado una muerte tan espantosa como la que vio, toda la sangre del cuerpo de su colega esparcido por todo su uniforme cuando el titán lo devoró. Ya no había salida, ya no... ¡Ella no quería morir aún! Aún le faltaba mucho por vivir, aún tenía mucho por hacer. ¿Qué pasaría con su padre? No quería morir y dejarlo sólo; ya había perdido a su esposa, no soportaría perder además a su hija._ "Ten cuidado y no mueras..." _Recordó las palabras del Sargento por segunda vez. Sus piernas ya no podían correr más, su cuerpo se debilitada, las lágrimas en sus ojos descendían con más frecuencia, el titán continuaba siguiéndola, ya no podía más... ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos? Erd, Gunter, Auruo._ "No mueras..." _Recordó por tercera vez las palabras del sargento Levi... El sargento. ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Qué diría él si ella muriera? Acaso... ¿Moriría sin decirle lo que siente por él? ¿Moriría sin poder decirle un... "Estoy enamorada de ti"? _"Es una orden." _Recordó por última vez antes de dejarse caer al suelo. Aunque quisiera seguir huyendo, ya estaba claro... Nadie podría salvarla, ya se había resignado; ¿Por qué tratar de huir? No es como si ella pudiera escapar tan fácil de un enorme titán. Al final, todo por lo que luchó, todo por lo que trabajó con mucho esfuerzo... No sirvió de nada.

Bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras lloraba esperando su fin. El titán tomó a la chica en su mano, apunto de devorarla. Petra no intentó liberarse, ya sabía que sería algo inútil, ya sabía que hoy moriría...

- "Lo siento Heichou. Al final... No pude sobrevivir, perdón por no cumplir su orden." Dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada mientras veía como poco a poco el titán iba a devorarla. Soltó un último suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente mientras esperaba la hora de morir, cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de unas espadas cortando algo. Al abrir sus ojos vio como la mano del titán que la sostenía caía... Había sido cortada. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida... ¿Alguien la salvó? Al caer al suelo, lo único que pudo sentir fue como su cabeza se golpeaba contra una piedra y la sangre comenzaba a salir de su herida. Escuchó un zumbido en su oído que sonaba cada vez con más fuerza, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y antes de desmayarse por completo vio la silueta de una persona que corría hacia ella pero antes de ver quien era, ya había cerrado los ojos.

* * *

><p>- "Petra..." Escuchaba a lo lejos como alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, veía algo borroso, pero parecía ver que alguien estaba a su lado. "Petra..." Llamó nuevamente esa persona. La muchacha parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista se aclaró nuevamente y vio al sujeto... el sargento Levi; estaba sentado a su lado mirándola. "Vaya, por fin despiertas..." Petra vio a su alrededor: Estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama.<p>

- "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó sintiendo una venda en su frente.

- "Te lastimaste la cabeza, así que Hanji te curó. Por fortuna no perdiste mucha sangre." Respondió él.

- "... ¿Estamos en el cuartel?" Preguntó mirando a su líder. Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Que fue lo que pasó?"

- "¿Que fue lo que pasó?... ¡Tsk!" Chasqueó la lengua furioso. "Estuviste apunto de morir, mocosa... ¡Eso pasó!" Le dijo elevando su tono de voz, sin duda alguna estaba bastante enojado. "¡Creí haberte dicho que no hicieras nada innecesario! Desobedeciste mis órdenes..." La regañó. Petra bajó la mirada bastante avergonzada y a la vez asustada, nunca había visto al Sargento Levi tan furioso.

- "Lo lamento." Se disculpó sin poder verlo a la cara, ¡Tenía razón de estar molesto! Ella simplemente había lo había desobedecido. "Es que..." Trató de dar una excusa y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Que podía hacer? No podía ver como uno de mis compañeros era devorado y hacer como si nada pasara... ¡Tenía que ayudarlo! ¡Él necesitaba ayuda!" Dijo apretando con fuerza la sábana que la cubría. Rivaille encarnó una ceja y miró a la soldado frunciendo el ceño.

- "¿Y cómo te fue con eso?" Cuestionó. Los ojos de Petra se abrieron como platos y miró al muchacho con asombro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ella intentaba no llorar. Sabía que intentar ayudar a ese muchacho había sido todo un fracaso, sin embargo no podía enojarse... Levi tenía razón, después de todo ella es un soldado, se supone que debe de seguir las reglas y las órdenes que le den. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Petra, el sargento suspiró y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

- "Lo único bueno es... Que aún sigues con vida." Dijo mirándola fijamente.

- "... ¿Usted me salvó?" Preguntó ella. El Sargento no sabía que decir, por lo que desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

- "Si, pero iba pasando por allí, fue una coincidencia haberte visto huyendo." Dijo. Petra sonrió levemente y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Bien... Deberías descansar. Así que me retiro" se despidió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

- "¡E-Espere!" Dijo Petra tomando el brazo del muchacho evitando que este saliera. "Esta herido..."

- "¿Hhm?" Él dirigió su mirada a su camisa y vio una gran mancha de sangre en ella. "Oh claro, no es muy grave. No te preocupes por eso, estaré bien." Dijo caminando nuevamente a la salida. La muchacha tomó por segunda vez su brazo, pero esta vez con más fuerza para evitar que saliera.

- "Claro que es grave... Déjeme curarlo." Dijo ella poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

- "No es necesario, Petra." Agregó mirándola de forma inexpresiva.

- "Si lo es. Por favor... Siéntese" Le pidió. El muchacho suspiró y se sentó en la cama, era obvio que Petra no cedería tan fácil. Ella sonrió y sacó de su armario lo que parecía ser un enorme botiquín de emergencias.

- "Así que ese es el botiquín que tu padre te obligó a traer, ¿No?" Preguntó él observando la gran caja y soltando una carcajada.

- "Si, es este..." Dijo ella riendo de forma leve, mientras sacaba una venda, un trozo de algodón y alcohol del botiquín. "Antes de vendar la herida tendré que desinfectarla." Dijo mojando el trozo de algodón en el alcohol. Luego de dio media vuelta hacia donde se estaba sentado Rivaille y lo miró dejando su camisa por un lado. Por segunda vez vio su torso perfectamente marcado y la herida en su abdomen. Como acto involuntario, bajó la mirada y sintió su rostro arder mientras se enrojecía.

- "¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Levi mirando la reacción de la chica.

- "¡N-Nada!" Respondió ella acercándose a él. Puso el trozo de algodón en su abdomen limpiando la herida, evitando mirarlo. "Listo, ahora la venda." Dijo tomando la venda y rodeando al muchacho con la venda pasándola por detrás de su espalda con una mano por un lado y tomándola nuevamente con la otra del lado contrario para darle más vuelta a la venda. Pasó la venda por la espalda del sargento nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba más. Se quedó estática por un momento; parecía como si ella estuviera abrazando al sargento. Se puso nerviosa, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Estaba en una situación vergonzosa! Levantó la mirada y miró al soldado que desvió la mirada justo cuando ella lo miró. Tragó saliva en seco y colocó un pequeño gancho al final de la venda para asegurarla. "¡Terminado!" Expresó nerviosa alejándose de él. Levi de puso de pie y tomó su camisa para ponérsela nuevamente.

- "Gracias." Dijo únicamente. "Entonces ahora si ya no te molestaré. Descansa... Es una orden." La miró de forma inexpresiva y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Petra asintió y se dirigió a su cama nuevamente para descansar, pero antes de dormir recordó algo importante.

- "¡Ah, Heichou! Lo olvidaba..." Lo llamó. Él muchacho dejó de caminar y la vio por encima de su hombro. "Lamento enojarlo tanto y también lamento haberlo desobedecido... ¡Prometo que no volverá a suceder!"

- "Eso espero..." Dijo.

- "Y gracias por salvarme." Agradeció con una dulce sonrisa. Los ojos del sargento se abrieron ligeramente y luego, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Petra se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos, de no ser por su líder... Ella no estaría viva. Justo cuando creyó que moriría. Que nadie la ayudaría... Llegó él a salvarla. Parece que después de todo pudo sobrevivir milagrosamente a su primera expedición.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>;u; Levi salvó a nuestra Petra x3 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :D ¿Bueno, malo, o me matarán a apedreadas? (?) ok no ._. xD por favor dejen sus comentarios :3 ahora... Haré una pregunta muy importante a todas ustedes, ¡pongámonos serias! ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! O.O Ok... Eso no es ponerse sería e.e Nah, pero en serio... No sé si alguna ha escuchado la canción que es el título de esta historia (My Immortal - Evanescence) Bueno... Pues yo lo había relacionado con una historia de amor y al final tragedia, es decir... Que sucediera la tragedia de la serie en cuanto a la muerte de Petra y pues yo ya tenía el final pensado (?) xD la historia la haré muchísimo más larga obviamente; peeero, me he encariñado mucho con Petra-san ;-; así que quiero preguntarles... ¿Les gustaría un final trágico tipo la serie? ¿O quisieran un final distinto? :3 No se, ustedes díganme... ¡Espero sus opiniones! Bien, eso es todo... Cuídense muchísimo, saludos :D<strong>


	9. ¿Qué es amor?

Desde el malentendido de la fiesta, Petra había decidido olvidar lo que Gunter había dicho: El sargento Levi y la Segunda líder de escuadrón Hanji Zoe... ¿Son pareja? Obviamente no. No mostraban señales de serlo o de que alguno de ellos estuviera enamorado del contrario, así que ella no tenía nada de que preocuparse, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba; hasta que de pronto los soldados del escuadrón de Hanji comenzaron un rumor sobre ellos nuevamente. Todo comenzó cuando durante varias ocasiones el Sargento se dirigía hacia ellos para preguntarles en donde estaba Zoe ya que necesitaba discutir con ella asuntos de expedición, experimentos, etc. Pero según ellos, la buscaba por un motivo más pasional... Una hipótesis absurda, claro está. Estos rumores llegaron a los oídos del escuadrón de Levi y a los oídos de Petra. Desde que era niña, su padre le había enseñado a nunca creer en rumores y jamás esparcirlos; era obvio que ella no tenía dicha intención, aunque esos rumores parecían un poco realistas. ¡NO! No era verdad... ¿O si? No... No debía creer ni una sola palabra.

Se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la oficina de Levi.

- "Adelante." Permitió él sin apartar la mirada de unos papeles que debía ordenar. La puerta de abrió lentamente, descubriendo a una pequeña joven que entraba en la sala y cerraba la puerta detrás suya.

- "¿Me llamaba, Heichou?" Preguntó Petra después de hacer una pequeña reverencia a su superior. El muchacho levantó la mirada finalmente, viendo así a la chica con su mirada fija y fría.

- "Necesito preguntarte algo... Por favor, siéntate." Le dijo mostrando la silla que estaba al lado contrario de su escritorio frente a él. Petra estaba algo nerviosa, ahora que lo pensaba... El sargento nunca la había llamado a su oficina, ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? Mostrándose un poco nerviosa, tragó saliva en seco y procedió a sentarse en la silla, notando como su líder la miraba de forma fija. "Petra-..."

- "¿¡Hice algo malo!?" Interrumpió ella aterrorizada, con una pregunta inmediata.

- "¿Uh?" Cuestionó Levi encarnando una ceja. "Claro que no."

- "L-Lo siento..." Se disculpó ella agachando la cabeza avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos pulgares. "No puedo evitar pensar que me ha llamado para regañarme por algo." Al escuchar esto, el soldado soltó una carcajada y sonrió débilmente.

- "No, no voy a regañarte así que puedes estar tranquila." Le dijo calmándola así un poco. Petra suspiró aliviada y aún con la mirada hacia abajo sonrió sin decir nada; el cuarto se llenó de un silencio inaguantable, ninguno se miraba el uno al otro, pero el escenario no dejaba de ser incómodo. Parecía como si alguno de ellos quisiera decir algo pero no podían. "La verdad es que tenía que preguntarte algo..." Dijo finalmente Levi rompiendo el silencio. "Últimamente han habido varios rumores en el escuadrón sobre Hanji Zoe y yo... ¿Los has escuchado?" Preguntó. Petra subió la mirada sorprendida ante la pregunta... ¿Acaso los rumores habían llegado hasta sus oídos también?

- "¿Eh?... Acaso... ¿Acaso usted lo sabe?" Preguntó mirando aún sorprendida a Levi. Él asintió con la cabeza.

- "Al juzgar por tu reacción, intuyo que ya los habías escuchado antes, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó nuevamente.

- "Sí..." Respondió débilmente.

- "¿Los has creído?" Preguntó el sargento.

- "No son verdad, ¿Cierto?" Respondió ella con otra pregunta, parecía de algún modo insegura.

- "Tsk... No me digas que crees que son verdad." Expresó frunciendo el ceño levemente y apartando la mirada.

- "Yo... No lo sé." Agregó, luego soltó un suspiro. Levi se cruzó de brazos y suspiró también.

- "Pues no, no lo son." Respondió "Zoe y yo no somos pareja. Jamás me ha atraído y jamás lo hará... Sólo quiero dejarlo claro." ¿Dejarlo claro? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Los ojos de Petra se iluminaron: escuchar eso, realmente la hizo sentir bastante feliz, sentía como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima. "Además tu sabes las reglas..."

- "¿Cuáles reglas?" Preguntó algo curiosa. Él la miró nuevamente.

- "La regla sobre relaciones sentimentales en este escuadrón... ¿No las conoces?" La muchacha negó con la cabeza. Él decidió seguir explicando "Hace unos años el capitán Erwin impuso una regla que prohíbe que hayan enamorados en la Legión de Reconocimiento... Principalmente para nosotros los superiores." ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que esa regla existió hace años y ella ni siquiera estuvo enterada de ella?

- "Ya veo..." Contestó solamente con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me parece una regla justa." Opinó, Levi la miró un tanto confundido y curioso mientras esperaba a que ella explicará el por qué de su argumento. "Me parece justa porque nadie quiere ver a la persona que ama morir, ¿Cierto? Al menos a mí me destruiría." Agregó. Tan pronto como ella dijo lo que opinaba, la mirada en el rostro de Rivaille parecía algo pérdida, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

- "Fue por eso mismo que Erwin lo hizo." Dijo en voz baja. "Él no quiere que nadie sufra lo que él sufrió una vez..."

- "¿E-Erwin Danchou perdió a su amada?" Preguntó atónita la muchacha, hablando en voz baja al igual que su líder. Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Usted la conoció?"

- "No tuve el honor de conocerla directamente, sólo tuve la desgracia de presenciar su muerte." Contestó.

- "Oh..." Dijo únicamente lamentando la muerte de la amada del capitán. "Perder a alguien que amas debe ser horrible..." Argumentó.

- "Supongo que sí. Ya han pasado cinco años y él aún no ha podido superarlo"

- "Es comprensible, a mi padre le costó mucho superar la muerte de mi madre; aunque creo que aún le sigue doliendo." Agregó.

- "Dicen que es como morir en vida." Dijo él bostezando un poco.

- "¿Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer?" Preguntó, finalmente prestándole atención a todos los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio del sargento. "Puedo ayudarle si quiere." Se ofreció a ayudarlo.

- "No... No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, aún así gracias." Dijo con una sonriendo interiormente.

- "Entonces me retiro para dejarlo trabajar Heichou." Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia al sargento. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Levi sonrió inconscientemente... Desde que el rumor había llegado a sus oídos se preguntaba varias cosas: ¿Petra habrá escuchado ese rumor? ¿Y si lo creyó? Tenía que explicárselo. No sabía por qué, sólo sentía la necesidad de tener que decirle que no era verdad... Ignoraba la razón, no entendía que sucedía con él mismo.

Pasaron varias horas eran las 10:50 p.m y los colegas de Petra ya habían cenado junto con ella, pero el sargento ni siquiera apareció.

- "Sigue trabajando..." Supuso Petra. Intuía que le tomaría toda la noche al soldado para terminar con su labor, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a verlo trabajar todo el tiempo. Aún así, pensaba que él se exigía demasiado... Tal vez una taza de café lo mantendría activo, al menos hasta que acabara con su trabajo. Así que la muchacha se dispuso a prepararle una taza de café, tal y como a él le gustaría: Caliente, no muy dulce y fuerte. Al terminar de hacerlo, se dirigió con la taza de café hacia la habitación de su líder. Tocó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta... La tocó por segunda vez y esperó a que él le permitiera entrar... No hubo respuesta. Algo curiosa, abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo ver a Levi con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio mientras dormía. Petra rió en silencio, se acercó hacia el escritorio y colocó la taza de café sobre el escritorio. "Finalmente descansa, ¿Eh?" Dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía de forma dulce. Él dormía pacíficamente y ella lo observaba atentamente. Tomó la capa de escuadrón de Levi y la colocó sobre sus hombros para cubrirle en caso de que tuviera frío y siguió observándolo.

Su corazón volvió a palpitar rápidamente, su mirada se enternecía, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, todo gracias a Levi. ¿Qué fue lo que la cautivó? ¿Su mirada? ¿Su sonrisa oculta? ¿Por qué tenían que ser ambos soldados? ¿Acaso su destino era no poder estar juntos? No le importaba, ella lo quería... Era lo único que le importaba, estaba enamorándose cada vez más de él con el paso de los días, no le importaba si llegarían a ser o no pareja, ni que él se enterase de lo que ella sentía hacia él, lo único que quería... Lo único que necesitaba... Era poder verlo, hablarle, estar junto a él; sólo con eso se sentía feliz, sólo eso era mucho para ella. Mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente se dio cuenta de algo importante... ¡Estaba demasiado cerca de él! ¿Lo habrá hecho de forma involuntaria? Sintió la respiración del sargento sobre su rostro y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, miró sus labios... Sus labios... Quería besarlo, pero no podía. ¿Qué pasaría si él de pronto despertara y se enfadaría al ver que ella cometió tal falta de respeto? Continuó mirándolo, sin poder alejarse de él, no quería... Pero debía.

De pronto, alguien entró a la oficina del sargento rápidamente. Inmediatamente Petra se alejó de Levi de forma veloz. Era el Capitán Erwin Smith. Erwin no había notado la presencia de la muchacha hasta que cerró la puerta y volteó hacia el escritorio.

- "¡E-Erwin Danchou!" Expresó sorprendida al ver al capitán parado justo frente a ella, ¿Y si la vio tratando de besar a su líder? ¿Cómo explicaría el hecho de que el sargento estaba durmiendo y ella estaba allí dentro?

- "Hola Ral. ¿Qué te trae por acá?" Saludó Erwin con una leve sonrisa a la chica. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el soldado para darse cuenta de que se encontraba durmiendo.

- "Eh... Yo... Sólo le traía una taza de café al Heichou pero cuando entré lo vi durmiendo. Parece estar muy agotado." Respondió ella tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa. Erwin sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma pícara.

- "Tienes razón, supongo que trabaja más de la cuenta." Agregó el capitán. "En fin... Dejémoslo descansar."

- "¡Si, Danchou!" Respondió Petra con una pequeña sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la mirada hacia abajo, tratando de salir de forma apresurada hasta abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Erwin sonrió, las atenciones de Petra hacia Levi le traían varios recuerdos, dulces y a la vez trágicos recuerdos. Caminó hacia el escritorio del sargento donde él aún se encontraba durmiendo y golpeó el escritorio con gran fuerza haciendo que el sargento se despertará de golpe.

- "¿¡Pero que carajos, Erwin!?" Gritó molesto al ver que el capitán lo había despertado. Erwin por su parte reía a carcajadas de verlo molesto, siempre le había resultado gracioso verlo de esa forma.

- "Es hora de despertar bello durmiente." Dijo aún riendo a carcajadas.

- "Deja de fastidiarme, idiota..." Dijo el sargento chasqueando la lengua. Miró hacia su escritorio y vio la taza de café que aún despedía humo caliente. "¿Y eso? No me digas que tu me lo has traído" Preguntó encarnando una ceja.

- "Te lo trajo tu novia..." Agregó Erwin.

- "¿Novia? ¿De quién demonios hablas?" Cuestionó el sargento bebiendo de la taza de café.

- "De Petra Ral" dijo. Tan pronto escuchó el nombre de la chica, los ojos de Levi se abrieron como platos y escupió el café sorprendido.

- "¿¡Ella!? ¿¡Mi novia!? ¡Estás muy equivocado!" Se defendió desviando la mirada y chasqueando la lengua.

- "Vaya, nunca había visto una reacción tan sorpresiva de tu parte..." Comentó el capitán riendo. "Entonces aún no es tu novia... Pero te gusta."

- "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Cuestionó nervioso, tratando de evadir la pregunta.

- "Harían muy buena pareja." Argumentó. Levi revoleó los ojos y lo miró de forma seria. Erwin suspiró y sonrió de manera melancólica. "¿Ya te dije que yo era sargento cuando conocí a Elisabeth? Ustedes dos me recuerdan a cuando me enamoré de ella." La mirada de a Levi se relajó y se volvió una mirada de culpa.

- "No hables de eso..." Le dijo levantándose de su silla para quedar frente a Erwin.

- "Insisto en que serían una buena pareja." Repitió Erwin mirando al sargento. Él entrecerró sus ojos e intentó decir algo que pudiera animar a su líder, a veces lo desesperaba y lo irritaba pero debía admitir que era un gran colega para él.

- "Recuerda la regla que impusiste." Mencionó.

- "¿Qué las reglas no se hicieron para romperse?" Preguntó Erwin sonriendo cálidamente. El soldado frunció el ceño.

- "¿Qué estupideces dices?"

- "Digo: Que cuando alguien está enamorado, hace lo que sea para estar al lado de quien ama." Le explicó.

- "Que tontería." Comentó el sargento sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

- "¿Tontería?" Cuestionó Erwin mirando a Levi. "No me negarás que sientes algo por Petra Ral... ¿Verdad?" El sargento analizó la pregunta. Enamorarse... Para ser sincero consigo mismo, ¡él nunca se había enamorado! Conoció a varias mujeres durante su vida en la ciudad subterránea, tuvo varias novias, pero realmente nunca conoció a alguien de quién pudiera enamorarse... ¿Qué es enamorarse? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cuándo se sabe que lo que sientes es amor? ¿Es acaso lo que siente cuando está junto a Petra? Siempre solía mostrarse frío, vacío, cínico y cruel con los demás. Pero todo eso era sólo una máscara que se formaba con el paso de los años de su miserable vida. Cuando estaba con ella, podía sonreír, podía hablar libremente, pero de alguna forma se sentía indefenso con ella, toda esa fría actitud que se formó en él durante tanto tiempo, se desvanecía cuando hablaba con ella. Su triste y negro corazón, se sentía feliz nuevamente cuando ella aparecía. Pero eso no es amor... No lo es, ¿Cierto? Pero... ¿Y si lo fuera?

- "No lo se..." Contestó con un suspiro.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? :3 pues al final decidí escribir un poco sobre los sentimientos de Levi hacia Petra ya que ahora que lo pienso, no había hecho un capítulo donde él reflexionara sobre lo que de veras siente por ella, y como es muy serio, decidí hacerlo algo "Ignorante" sobre el amor, por así decirlo xD y... Por lo del final del capitulo, ya lo decidí... Peeero no les contaré si haré un final diferente para la historia o el de la serie, quédense con la duda (?) ok no ._. Además, me imagine el momento donde Petra encuentra a Levi dormido en su oficina mientras lo escribía x3 espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima actualización c: ¡Saludos!<strong>

**P.D: Perdón para las personas que leen el Fic de "Ask and Challenge SNK" esta vez me llegaron muchísimas preguntas y supongo que tendré que ideármelas para que salga bien y eso... Tomara algo de tiempo .-. Pero buaano (?) ¡trataré de terminarla lo más pronto posible! (._.)/**


	10. Un Nuevo Compañero

El sargento Levi parecía de buen humor hoy; aunque eso no se reflejara en su expresión, se reflejaba en su actitud. Tenía el día libre, después de tanto papeleo que llenar, tanto que supervisar y limpiar, hoy podía tomarse un buen y merecido descanso. Se encontraba en su oficina, sentado frente a su escritorio mientras bebía una taza de café. Definitivamente hoy sería un día tranquilo... Bueno, al menos debió serlo. Fuera de su oficina, alguien había tocado la puerta. ¿Quién sería? Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera Erwin con más trabajo para él.

- "Adelante." Permitió. La puerta se abrió y entró el capitán Erwin. "¿Qué quieres ahora? Ni se te ocurra venir a hablarme de trabajo..." Le dijo mirándolo serio.

- "Lo siento, será sólo un momento." Se disculpó él. Sabía muy bien que Levi descansaría y que si llegaba a hablarle sobre expediciones, papeleos o trabajo llegaría a matarlo. Se volteó hacia la puerta de la oficina la cual aún parecía abierta "Pasa..." Dijo. Dicho esto, entró al cuarto un muchacho el cual, luego de entrar cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

- "Con su permiso." Dijo el muchacho. El sargento lo examinó con la mirada: Portaba el uniforme del escuadrón de Reconocimiento, medía aproximadamente 1.75 m, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un color miel, parecía la clase de muchacho que las chicas considerarían un 'Encanto'. Lo que pareció extrañarle y de algún modo disgustarle era la mirada del muchacho, más que una expresión seria o una expresión asustada, su mirada parecía confiada; su sonrisa lo delataba. Levi arqueó una ceja esperando una explicación sobre la presencia del individuo.

- "Levi, él es uno de los mejores soldados de la promoción que está en entrenamiento actualmente. Sus superiores dijeron que sería conveniente que se uniera al escuadrón antes que sus compañeros, su rendimiento es sorprendente." Dijo Erwin. "Él quería presentarse ante ti para que consideraras aceptarlo en tu equipo."

- "Ya veo." Respondió Levi con un suspiro; así que era tan sólo un cadete que se uniría al escuadrón. "Tu nombre." Ordenó al muchacho mirándolo fijamente.

- "¡Hans Alighieri, señor!" Dijo el muchacho colocándose firme y colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. El sargento continuó sentado mientras lo observaba.

- "Así que tú eres Alighieri." Dijo Levi. "Sí... Tus superiores me han hablado mucho de ti. Eres el soldado más destacado de tu promoción... Dicen que tu rendimiento es casi insuperable. Estoy impresionado por eso." Dijo. Hans sonrió, con esa sonrisa que a Levi le parecía enfermiza, como esas personas que con sólo escuchar que son buenas en algo parecen presumir y son sobrevaloradas.

- "No me gusta presumir, la verdad." Respondió Hans tratando de parecer humilde, aunque su sonrisa confiada no desaparecía de su rostro ni por un segundo. "De hecho desde hace mucho, mi sueño había sido ser miembro del escuadrón de Reconocimiento y mucho más, ser miembro de su equipo." Agregó. El sargento soltó una carcajada y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café; miró fijamente al muchacho una vez más antes de hablar nuevamente.

- "¿Así que ese es tu sueño?" Preguntó. El muchacho afirmó con la cabeza. "Es una lástima ¿no?" Dijo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hans se desvaneció, se tornó confundido y desilusionado.

- " ¿Cómo que 'Es una lástima'?" Preguntó. "¿Quiere decir que... No va a aceptarme en su equipo?" Lanzó una segunda pregunta esperando alguna respuesta pero para su mala suerte, el sargento sólo guardó silencio... ¿Eso significada un 'no'? "No lo entiendo. Pero... Soy el mejor de mi grupo y usted dijo que estaba impresionado de mi. ¿¡Como que no me aceptará!?" Cuestionó elevando un poco su tono de voz. Rivaille suspiró otra vez y se levantó de su silla mientras caminaba en dirección al muchacho.

- "Te equivocas, dije que estaba impresionado de tu rendimiento. No se sí lo sepas, pero para que un soldado pueda entrar en mi equipo no necesita sólo valentía y fuerza." Dijo Levi. La mirada en los ojos de Alighieri se tornaba molesta, ¡Él tenía todo eso! "Leí tu expediente... No sólo destacaste como uno de los mejores de tu promoción, también fuiste reconocido por coquetear con todas y cada una de tus compañeras mujeres." Hans abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso hasta eso escribían en los expedientes? Nunca lo supo.

- "¿Es que acaso eso tiene algo que ver con ser aceptado en su escuadrón?" Preguntó el muchacho aún molesto. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

- "Para que lo sepas... Si, el buen comportamiento es algo que yo tomo en cuenta además de tu fuerza y demás." Explicó mirándolo de forma fría. "Puedes ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero deberías controlar más tus hormonas... ¿No crees?" Preguntó con un tono irritado. Hans lo miraba con más despreció cada vez. "Así que mi respuesta es no." Concluyó el sargento dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a su silla nuevamente. Hans no podía decir nada al respecto, él tenía razón... Es verdad que había salido con todas sus compañeras del campamento pero, para él eso no resultaba excusa para no ser aceptado en el escuadrón de Levi.

- "Vamos Hans." Dijo Erwin tomando al muchacho del hombro para llevarlo a la salida. Hans se soltó del agarre y se acercó al escritorio del sargento, golpeó el escritorio con gran fuerza y lo vio con una gran furia indescriptible.

- "¡Eso no es verdad!" Reclamó casi gritando. "¡Es verdad que hice todo eso! ¡Pero yo sé que esa no es la razón por la que no quiere que me una a su equipo!" Balbuceó. El sargento Levi solamente frunció el ceño de forma leve mientras escuchaba lo que el cadete le decía. El capitán Erwin se limitó a observar, se preguntaba como es que Rivaille no golpeaba a ese muchacho, conociendo su poca paciencia y su tremendo odio a que le griten, le parecía extraño que aún no le hubiera dado una paliza al contrario. "La verdadera razón por la que usted no quiere que yo entre a su escuadrón es porque tiene miedo de que yo sea mejor que usted... Porque tiene miedo a que 'El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad' sea superado ¿Cierto? ¿Y sabe por qué? ¡Porque usted es un cobarde!" Balbuceó nuevamente. Esta vez, los ojos del sargento se abrieron levemente, estaba sorprendido por ese comentario tan insolente. Lo llamó cobarde, a Levi Rivaille... ¿Quién hace eso? El capitán Erwin pareció haberse sorprendido también.

- "Oh... No debió decir eso" dijo en tono bajo Erwin, divertido. El sargento se levantó de la silla y tomó a Hans del cuello de la camisa, chocando su cabeza en su escritorio mientras que él desde el otro lado del mueble le hablaba.

- "¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? Bien." Dijo Levi mirando de forma atemorizante al muchacho. "Entonces escucha esto... Estoy de acuerdo con tu entrada a mi equipo." Anunció soltando la cabeza de Alighieri para poder verlo a la cara. "Pero vas a obedecer todas mis órdenes, las órdenes de 'Un cobarde que tiene miedo que sean mejor que él' y te aseguro que vas a desear nunca haber deseado estar aquí" dijo. Hans lo miraba un tanto asustado pero aún molesto y tragó en seco, él no quería esto. Quería ser miembro de su equipo, no ser alguien a quien pudiera hacerlo sufrir. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, busca alguna de las habitaciones vacías del segundo piso, tendrás que limpiarla ya que no ha vivido nadie allí durante un largo tiempo y será mejor que evites los problemas." Advirtió el sargento sentándose en su silla para poder disfrutar finalmente de su café. Hans miró al capitán Erwin, luego miró al sargento Levi de nuevo antes de darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta. Ya estando los dos solos, Erwin soltó una risa, pareció haberse estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo.

- "¿Vas a hacerle la vida imposible, no?" Preguntó Erwin al sargento mientras reía.

- "Tenlo por seguro..." Respondió él tomando otro sorbo de su café. El capitán sonrió, él sabía que si alguien hace enojar al sargento no termina feliz por haberlo hecho. "Dile a ese mocoso que se presente en el comedor para la cena. Voy a presentárselo a sus compañeros." Pidió. Erwin asintió con la cabeza.

- "De acuerdo, lo haré." Respondió él dirigiéndose a la puerta para poder salir, antes de hacerlo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Levi nuevamente. "Por cierto, lamento haber arruinado tu momento libre..." Se disculpó. El sargento encarnó una ceja.

- "Descuida, es normal... ¿Qué sería de mí sin enojarme por un día?" Cuestionó con un tono sarcástico haciendo a Erwin soltar una carcajada y salir de la oficina. Estando él sólo, apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y posó su rostro sobre sus manos. Había algo que le preocupaba enormemente, ese muchacho era todo un rompecorazones, de acuerdo con su expediente todas las chicas lo adoraban por su físico y su facilidad de enamorarlas, ¡En serio! Ese chico cambiaba de novia cada semana. El problema estaba en que ese muchacho, Alighieri, estaría en su escuadrón, sería parte de su equipo y conviviría con sus subordinados. No... En realidad el verdadero problema estaba en que había una sola chica en su escuadrón, Petra. ¿Qué pasaría si ese muchacho insolente le coqueteará? Es más... ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enamora de él? "Un momento... ¿Por qué estoy preocupado por esto? No es como si me importara." Comentó para si mismo. ¿Por qué pensaba en todo esto? Todo eso no le interesaba en absoluto... ¿O si?

Finalmente cayó la noche. Como de costumbre, Petra siempre preparaba la cena para sus compañeros. Erd, Gunter y Auruo siempre adoraban todo lo que ella preparaba y siempre le agradecían por la maravillosa comida que les hacía. El único del que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar una felicitación por lo que cocinaba, era el Sargento Levi. ¡Pero esta noche era distinto! Petra se esforzaba grandemente para preparar la cena de esta noche. Estaba ansiosa; el sargento comería con ellos... ¡Al fin! Desde que ellos se unieron a su escuadrón, jamás habían podido cenar junto a su líder. La ocasión era especial por lo que había decidido preparar filete de cerdo. Reunió a sus compañeros para la cena, colocó los platos servidos en la mesa y sirvió algo de vino para ellos, ella jamás había bebido, así que optó por beber agua. Todos estaban sentados esperando por su líder para poder comer, todos parecían nerviosos, ¿Qué podrían hablar con Levi? Nunca habían tenido un tiempo con él para compartir, solamente lo miraban cuando él les ordenaba que hacer. No hace mucho tiempo se habían integrado a su escuadrón por lo que podría ser algo común.

- "¿Podemos empezar ya?" Preguntó Auruo. Tener el filete frente a él parecía bastante tentador, no podría aguantar más, estaba hambriento. "Tengo tanta hambre, además el Heichou nunca ha comido con nosotros... Supongo que no le importará que-" interrumpió su oración al morder su lengua por accidente, era algo que le pasaba muy a menudo.

- "No, no han pasado ni tres minutos. ¿Te molestaría ser más paciente?" Cuestionó Erd mirando a su compañero con un tono burlón. Cada vez que Auruo hablaba soltaba más de algún comentario fastidioso; lo divertido era que cuando todos se disponían a cerrarle la boca de un golpe, él mordía su lengua en el momento más indicado. El comedor se llenó de silencio cuando todos escucharon unos pasos sonar y una silueta dibujarse en el marco de la puerta.

- "Lamento la demora." Dijo el Sargento entrando al cuarto.

- "Buenas noches, Heichou." Saludaron los cuatro soldados a su superior. Detrás de Levi entró un muchacho sin decir absolutamente nada.

- "Uh... Heichou, ¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Gunter notando la presencia del muchacho.

- "Muchachos, él es Hans Alighieri. Su nuevo compañero de escuadrón." Presentó informalmente el sargento.

- "¿Hans Alighieri?" Preguntó a lo bajo Erd sorprendido. Parecía que conocía al muchacho y su reacción no parecía ser nada buena.

- "Vaya, bienvenido al equipo Hans." Saludó Gunter levantándose de su silla y estrechando la mano del contrario. "Soy Gunter Shulz."

- "Es un placer, Gunter." Respondió Hans.

- "Si, bienvenido novato. Tienes mucho que aprender para volverte uno de nosotros." Agregó Auruo con un tono de arrogancia. "Mi nombre es Auruo Brossard."

- "Mucho gusto, Auruo. Espero aprender mucho de usted." Halagó Hans. Auruo sonrió, definitivamente ese muchacho actuaba bajo su conveniencia. Erd guardó silencio, no tenía intención alguna de presentarse, así que sólo miró al muchacho con los brazos cruzados. El sargento Levi miró a Erd algo pensativo, ¿Acaso no le agradaba Alighieri? Si era así... Entonces ahora ya serían dos.

- "Eh... Él es Erd Gin. Discúlpalo, no es muy hablador." Excusó Petra con una pequeña sonrisa, hablando en lugar de Erd. Al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, Hans se giró hacia ella y se quedó boquiabierto, ¡Esa chica era preciosa! Pequeña, frágil, con lindos ojos y cabello, era el tipo de chicas que le atraían. "Mi nombre es Petra, Petra Ral. Es un placer." Se presentó. Él sonrió de una forma seductora y correspondió a su saludo.

- "El placer es mío señorita Petra." Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella.

- "Siéntense por favor." Pidió ella al sargento y a su nuevo compañero. "Volveré enseguida con tu plato, Hans. Lo siento... No sabía que tendríamos compañía esta noche." Se disculpó avergonzada.

- "Descuida, yo te ayudaré." Ofreció él, acompañándola a la cocina. Rivaille frunció el ceño levemente y observó de reojo como ambos salían del comedor. Allí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento, otra vez parecía preocupado... Pero ¿Por qué? Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en su lugar mientras el resto de sus soldados lo observaban sin decir nada.

Petra y Hans entraron a la cocina. Ella tomó un plato y sirvió un trozo de carne.

- "Y dime preciosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este lugar?" Preguntó Hans con un tono pícaro. Petra lo miró un tanto extrañada, nadie solía llamarla preciosa. Creyó que solamente se trataba de cultura.

- "Pues, no lo suficiente. Me considero una novata al igual que tú." Comentó con una pequeña risa.

- "Debe ser duro ser la única chica aquí, ¿No?" Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- "Se siente un poco sólo al decir verdad, pero... No es duro. Me llevo muy bien con todos mis compañeros, inclusive con el Heichou." Dijo ella.

- "Ah claro, el Heichou." Agregó Hans con un tono molesto al recordar a Levi. "Y... ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme algún día todo el lugar? Es bastante grande y admito que me será difícil conocer los establos, el campo y todo lo demás por mi mismo."

- "Bueno..." Pensó ella buscando la botella de vino. "Aunque no lo creas a mi aún me falta mucho por conocer." Dijo divertida. Tomó la botella de vino y la sirvió en una copa. Mientras, Hans había pensando aprovechar su distracción, se acercó a su espalda y tomó su mano mientras asomaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de ella.

- "Pero me ayudarás a acostumbrarme, ¿No?" Le susurró.

- "¿¡Q-Qué haces!?" Preguntó Petra sorprendida por su acción, apartándose de él. Parecía asustada, confundida, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas. ¿¡Qué había intentado hacer!? Petra abrió su boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar...

- "Alighieri, Petra... Los estamos esperando." Habló una voz ronca desde la puerta. Petra se giró y vio al Sargento apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados dirigiendo su mirada fría a ambos. Una creciente aura oscura se formaba alrededor de él, la frialdad en sus ojos parecía más furia, daba más que terror.

- "¡S-Si, Heichou!" Asintió ella caminando hacia el comedor pasando al lado del sargento. Hans hizo una mueca de molestia, le había arruinado su oportunidad de ligar con esa muchacha y al igual que Petra, se había decidido a salir de la cocina pasando a su lado.

- "No te acerques a ella. Ni pienses que ella será una de las muchas chicas que caen a tus pies." dijo Levi mirándolo de reojo. Hans detuvo su paso pareciendo algo sorprendido, parece que al final de todo el sargento había visto lo que trataba de hacer.

- "¿Lo dice por la regla de las parejas?... ¿O por celos?" Cuestionó Alighieri antes de retirarse de la cocina. El sorprendido terminó siendo el sargento... ¿Celos? Sí, claro. Pero, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Será posible que...? Nah, no pueden ser celos, ¡Es imposible!...

- "¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?" Se preguntó. Suspiró y se dirigió al comedor de vuelta para cenar con los demás. Sin embargo había algo que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza:

_¿Lo dice por la regla de las parejas?... ¿O por celos?_

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola queridas lectoras! :'D Regresé con un nuevo capitulo, y por lo que parece... Con un OC, la verdad es que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza poner personajes inventados en esta historia pero necesitaba a un mujeriego y no hay ningún personaje de Shingeki No Kyojin que sea así; así que esa es su razón de ser c: ... Y para las que se lo estén preguntando: Sí, saqué el apellido de Hans del escritor Dante Alighieri (Me gusta ese apellido, no se por que ._. ) Además que ya que el Heichou no sabe si está enamorado de Petra, quise darle algo de celos (?) ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus reviews :3 nos vemos en la próxima actualización... ¡Saludos a todas!<strong>


	11. La Orden de Levi

Había pasado solamente una semana desde la llegada de Hans a la base del escuadrón de Reconocimiento, aunque se podía notar claramente que Petra comenzaba a sentirse acosada por su nuevo compañero. A dónde ella iba, él siempre la seguía. Al principio creía que se trataba solamente de que él quisiera conocer todo el lugar, pero con el paso de los días acabó por volverse fastidioso, en especial esos 'apodos' que solía ponerle, tales como: 'Lindura, princesa, hermosa' la hacían sentir incómoda. Nunca antes la habían tratado así y ese muchacho le parecía un poco extraño, estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Por otro lado, el sargento Levi había estado muy ocupado durante toda la semana junto con el capitán Erwin organizando el viaje que realizarían al muro Sina, presentarían ante el Rey sus informes sobre descubrimientos que han realizado y futuras expediciones que tenían planeado hacer.

Petra despertó más temprano que de costumbre. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, Erwin y Levi ya parecían haber salido al muro Sina por lo que los soldados podrían tener un rato libre. Petra se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, primero desayunaría y luego se preocuparía por lo que haría el resto del día.

- "Buenos días, Petra." Saludó Hanji Zoe entrando a la cocina. Petra sonrió al verla, después de todo la segunda Líder de escuadrón siempre parecía alegre y energética.

- "Buenos días Hanji-san, ¿Ha desayunado ya?" Le preguntó sirviéndose leche en un vaso.

- "Descuida, ya lo hice." Contestó con una pequeña risa. "De hecho... Estaba buscándote a ti." Dijo. Petra miró a su superior con curiosidad y con más atención.

- "¿Necesita algo?" Preguntó, la muchacha de anteojos negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella sacando un sobre de su chaqueta.

- "Me pidieron que te entregara esto." Dijo mostrándole el sobre que parecía contener una carta. "Además me hicieron jurar que no preguntaría nada sobre el contenido de la carta." Agregó riendo.

- "Pero... ¿De quién es?" Preguntó sorprendida y aún más curiosa. Hanji se encogió de hombros y acarició el cabello de la pequeña muchacha, despeinándola un poco.

- "Ya lo descubrirás..." Dijo únicamente. "Bien, es hora de que me vaya. Debo continuar con mi labor, ¡nos vemos luego!" Se despidió. Petra observó como su superior salía de la cocina aún llena de curiosidad. Miró el sobre y antes de abrirlo miró hacia la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse de que nadie entrara; abrió el sobre y extendió la hoja para poder leerla, la caligrafía con la que estaba escrita la carta era excepcional, fina y única. Petra leyó cada palabra mientras sonreía...

"Base del escuadrón de Reconocimiento  
>Petra Ral:<p>

Como ya lo sabrás no me encontraré presente el día de hoy en el cuartel, por lo que sé perfectamente que tú y el resto de tus compañeros tendrán el día libre; en fin, recuerdo bien que en una oportunidad en la que pudimos dialogar, habías mencionado a tu padre y la promesa que le habías hecho sobre ir a visitarlo algún día, cosa que imagino aún no has hecho, ¿O me equivoco?

Sabes lo estricto que soy en cuanto al comportamiento y valores de mis soldados, por lo que deberías saber que no puedo dejar pasar por alto una promesa incumplida. Así que durante mi ausencia debes cumplir la siguiente orden que te doy: Ve a visitar al señor Ral. Y que quede claro, no es un permiso, es una orden. Espero que a mi regreso hayas obedecido mi orden.

Sargento del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento  
>Levi Rivaille"<p>

- "Levi Heichou..." Dijo Petra en un susurro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Miró la carta una vez más, él le había escrito una carta y lo que la hacía más feliz, le había autorizado ir a ver a su padre. Abrazó la carta como si fuera el propio sargento, mientras le agradecía en sus pensamientos. ¿Y qué hacía aún allí? Debía irse ya, o sino no estaría de regreso para el anochecer.

- "Buenos días, belleza." Escuchó un saludo que la había sacado de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y lo vio allí parado en el marco de la puerta, Hans Alighieri. "Te despertaste temprano hoy." Comentó con una sonrisa ladina. La dulce sonrisa de Petra se desvaneció y se había vuelto una sonrisa por compromiso.

- "Buenos días, Hans." Saludó cordialmente como lo hacía de costumbre. El muchacho notó que tenía algo en sus manos y se acercó a ella, quitándoselo.

- "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó leyendo la carta.

- "¡H-Hey! ¡No leas correspondencia privada!" Le reclamó molesta, arrebatándole la hoja de las manos.

- "Así que el Heichou te escribe... ¿Eh?" Preguntó mirándola serio.

- "¡No es lo que parece!" Exclamó ella casi de inmediato.

- "Te dio permiso de visitar a tu padre, ¿Eso no es favoritismo? ¿O será algo más?" Cuestionó Hans por segunda vez.

- "¡No es así!" Exclamó ella por segunda vez también. ¿Favoritismo? No, no era eso... Pero debía convencer a Hans de que no lo era, o metería en problemas al sargento Levi o incluso haría que los demás se molestaran con él y con ella también. "Yo... Le pedí permiso a Erwin Danchou para visitar a mi padre, me dijo que debía consultarlo con mi líder así que antes de que partieran se lo pedí. Me dijo que lo pensaría y me contestaría en una carta..." Le dijo mintiendo, Petra nunca acostumbraba a mentir; ella era realmente honesta aunque si era honesta en esta situación, sabía que de todas formas habría problemas, en especial si se trataba de Hans.

- "Está bien." Respondió él frunciendo el ceño levemente aunque luego volvió a mirarla con esa molesta sonrisa ladina suya. "Entonces... ¿Te acompaño a visitar a tu padre?"

- "¿Ah?" Preguntó sorprendida por la oferta. "No, no... Estaré bien, descuida. Es el lugar en donde nací y crecí, no hay peligro, pero gracias por la oferta." Se negó.

- "¿Estás segura? Una chica preciosa como tú no debe salir sola por allí, estoy seguro que si el Heichou estuviera aquí no lo permitiría" insinuó. Petra pareció entender bien lo que quiso decir, suspiró y lo miró un tanto alterada.

- "Como quieras." Respondió. El muchacho notó el estado de ella, no parecía su estado natural, se paró a su lado y puso su mano detrás de la espalda de ella para hacerla caminar. Petra suspiró y comenzó a caminar. Ambos soldados salieron de la base del escuadrón y se dirigieron al pueblo. Todo parecía lo mismo para Petra, los vendedores con sus negocios, los niños corriendo y jugando, las mujeres del pueblo paseando por la plaza, los ancianos dándoles de comer a las aves, ¡Al fin se sentía en casa! Sonrió con gran alegría, hace mucho que no se sentía en casa, era lindo poder ver el lugar donde creció, era inevitable recordar todo lo que vivió en ese lugar, las travesuras que hizo, todo parecía ponerla muy contenta.

- "Así que... ¿Vives en este lugar?" Preguntó Hans mirando a su alrededor, para él simplemente sólo era otro lugar del pueblo, no tenía nada en especial, obviamente él no entendía la sensación de alejarse de casa durante un largo tiempo.

- "Sí, aquí me crié. Este es mi hogar." Contestó aún contenta de ver todo el sitio.

- "Y dime preciosa... ¿Por qué te uniste a la tropa de Reconocimiento? Considerando tu belleza no creo que sea necesario que te unas al ejército para sacrificar tu vida." Opinó mirándola de forma incrédula. La mirada de Petra se fijó en él, borrando nuevamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

- "¿Sabes? No creo que sólo por el hecho de ser mujer tengo limitaciones, las chicas también podemos ser fuertes, también podemos hacer lo mismo que los hombres. Desde pequeña siempre quise salir de los muros, ver el mundo exterior. Siempre me pareció interesante y siempre tuve el sueño de salir y decirles a todos que soy una de las muy pocas personas que se ha atrevido valientemente a salir." Le dijo mientras continuaba caminando, ciertamente no había hablado de ese asunto con otra persona además de su padre; tuvo que explicarle todo eso para que él accediera dejarla unirse al ejército. Pero pensar en ello siempre la reconfortaba a seguir adelante. "Sé que no soy la persona más fuerte, de hecho soy débil..." Confesó sonriendo. "Pero mi voluntad me ha hecho superar varios obstáculos, realmente no fue fácil para mí llegar a donde estoy y aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero tengo personas que me hacen más fuerte cada vez." Dijo refiriéndose a Erd, Gunter, Auruo... Sus tres más grandes amigos desde que se unió al ejército. "También le agradezco al Heichou, todo lo que me ha enseñado me ha servido mucho. Su manera estricta de ser me hace ser menos débil." Agregó con una dulce sonrisa. Hans lo había notado, la mirada de Petra siempre cambiaba cuando hablaba del sargento, se volvía más dulce, se tornaban rojizas sus mejillas y ella parecía dejar de prestar atención a su alrededor cuando hablaba de él.

- "Petra..." Le dijo atrayendo su atención, deteniendo su paso. Petra se detuvo también y lo miró. "¿A ti te gusta el Heichou?" Preguntó directamente. La muchacha se quedó atónita ante la pregunta, sus mejillas se encendieron en un rojo intenso y apartó la mirada sin decir nada; no sabía que decir al respecto, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco quería decirlo. "Lo he sospechado, y creo que si estuvieras enamorada de él, serías una completa tonta." Le dijo. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño ¿Tonta? ¿La llamó tonta? "Sabes que un amor así nunca será correspondido, en especial si se trata de alguien como él, alguien sin sentimientos... Alguien como él nunca se fijaría en ti." Le dijo.

- "¿Qué demonios dices?" Cuestionó impresionada por los argumentos del contrario. Aunque ciertamente no debía sorprenderse tanto, ella ya lo sabía... Sabía que el sargento nunca se fijaría en ella, una chica débil, una novata, una chica sentimental. Siempre lo supo pero no quería admitirlo, ella quería pensar que podía tener la posibilidad de gustarle, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Era verdad, todo lo que Hans decía era verdad, aunque escucharlo de otra persona la destruía por dentro, quería llorar pero no debía, ¡No! Ella era una mujer fuerte, no podía mostrarse frágil aunque realmente lo fuera. La nostalgia se hizo presente en su mirada, se quedó en silencio durante un momento y siguió caminando. "Sigamos, o se hará tarde pronto." Dijo mirando hacia el frente. Hans encarnó una ceja, era idea suya o Petra se lo había tomado muy bien, ¿Acaso estaba equivocado en pensar que ella estaba enamorada de Levi? Prefirió seguirla sin decir una palabra más, parecía molesta, aunque en realidad no lo estaba... Estaba algo triste nada más. Mientras ella intentaba dejar de pensar en ese asunto vio a lo lejos su hogar. Olvidando casi de inmediato su tristeza, sonrió nuevamente, parecía emocionada. Corrió hacia la casa, Hans corrió detrás de ella, parecía ansiosa; tocó la puerta rápidamente, quería ver a su padre, necesitaba abrazarlo, verlo, hablar con él.

- "¿Quién es?" Preguntó un hombre abriendo la puerta y se quedó sin palabras al ver a su hija. "¿¡Petra!?"

- "¡Padre!" Dijo ella abrazándolo con gran fuerza. Su amado padre, el hombre que la crió y la vio crecer, su héroe, su más grande compañía, no lo había visto durante muchísimo tiempo y ahora podía abrazarlo, el tiempo y la distancia eran mortales para ambos. "Te extrañé mucho." Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- "También te extrañé mucho, mi pequeña..." Dijo su papá observando detenidamente a su hija. "Pero mira lo hermosa que te has puesto." Comentó sonriendo.

- "No digas eso..." Respondió ella riendo. "En cambio tú no has cambiado nada." Le dijo. Su padre rió por su comentario y tomó las manos de su hija para besarlas.

- "Cada vez más te pareces a tu madre." Respondió el hombre. Se percató de la presencia de una tercera persona y dirigió su mirada hacia Hans. "¿Quién eres tú?"

- "Papá, el es Hans Alighieri... Es mi-" habló Petra con la intención de presentar a su compañero, pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

- "No me digas... ¿Es tu novio?" Preguntó su padre intentando adivinar. Tanto Petra como Hans se habían sorprendido por tal pregunta.

- "¡N-No! ¡Claro que no!" Respondió ella alterada. "Es sólo uno de mis compañeros..." Dijo aclarando las cosas un poco más relajada.

- "Es un placer, señor." Saludó Alighieri estrechando la mano del señor Ral.

- "El placer es mío, Hans. Lamento la confusión" Respondió el hombre devolviendo el saludo.

- "Descuide." Dijo Hans sonriendo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Petra quien aún parecía algo incómoda. "Entra a hablar con tu padre, apuesto a que ambos tienen mucho que decirse.

- "¿Y qué hay de ti?" Preguntó ella mirándolo.

- "Descuida, yo esperaré aquí afuera." Respondió. Petra sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. "Te veré después." Se despidió mientras la veía entrar junto con su padre. Pasaban los minutos y luego las horas, el muchacho ya estaba algo cansado de esperar, había decidido sentarse al lado de una fuente que se encontraba cerca; debía comprender la situación, esa chica no había visto a su padre en dos o tres años. "La mujeres y su sentimentalismo..." Opinó con un suspiro lanzando una piedra dentro de la fuente. Era obvio que Petra y su padre tendrían mucho de que hablar, parecían muy unidos además que después de no verse durante mucho tiempo no querrían separarse tan pronto. La tarde llegaba a su fin y se estaba comenzando a poner oscuro, debían regresar ya o tendrían problemas con sus superiores. Finalmente Petra salió finalmente de su hogar, despidiéndose de su padre, no sin antes prometerle volver a visitarlo más seguido. "Tardaste horas." Le dijo con una sonrisa y una risa burlona.

- "Lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo" se disculpó con algo de vergüenza.

- "Descuida. Vamos, se hace tarde…" Le dijo caminando en dirección devuelta a la base antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Ambos caminaban riendo, Petra le contó de las cosas que había hablado con su padre y de lo muy sobreprotector que podía parecer a veces, de pronto una multitud de personas estaba reuniéndose en el camino.

- "¡Mami, mira! ¡El escuadrón de reconocimiento!" gritó un pequeño. Petra se sorprendió enseguida, al parecer los miembros del escuadrón que partieron al muro Sina habían llegado antes de lo esperado. Ella se dirigió hacia la multitud para ver a los soldados pasar y de pronto lo vio, andaba sobre su caballo mientras miraba de forma distraída a toda la gente con su inexpresiva mirada, Levi. Al verlo, el corazón de Petra se aceleraba, su sonrisa se formaba de forma natural, sentía como si todo el mundo desapareciera y como si el tiempo se detuviera, le gustaba sentir eso, el sargento era la razón de ello. Notando la actitud de Petra, lleno de rabia Hans caminó hacia ella.

- "Petra…" Le dijo atrayendo su atención, ella se volteó a verlo y no había visto venir lo que sucedió. Cuando finalmente reaccionó solo pudo notar los labios de Alighieri besando los suyos. Petra estaba hecha una piedra, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al poder pensar claramente de nuevo, empujó a Hans con todas sus fuerzas, aún sorprendida por su acción, sin saber que decir, esa mirada furiosa que nunca se había hecho presente en su rostro se mostró finalmente. Pero su mirada se detuvo algo preocupada cuando vio a Hans dirigir su mirada hacia el escuadrón que seguía pasando. Petra miró hacia aquella dirección encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida del sargento que observó la escena anonadado, era una de las muy pocas ocasiones donde mostraba sus expresiones. No dijo nada, su rostro no cambió, tan solo miraba a Petra aún sorprendido, negó suavemente con la cabeza, pareciendo decepcionado y fijando su vista hacia el frente. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse, así que la intención de Hans era esa… cubrió su boca con su mano mientras miraba a Hans, esta vez las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

- "Idiota…" Dijo en voz baja para él. Se dio media vuelta sin poder contener más su llanto y se fue corriendo hacia el cuartel. Quería correr, perderse, ser tragada por la tierra, cualquier cosa menos esto. No, esto no era posible…. Su primero beso le fue arrebatado y lo peor del asunto, el Sargento Levi fue espectador de tal escena. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si su amor era imposible antes, definitivamente ahora sería más un amor platónico.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>

**Bien, detesto a Hans ._. xD ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Levi Heichou terminará dándose por vencido sin siquiera haber descubierto si ama a Petra? ¿Qué hará ella? Y con respecto a Hans… ¿Se volverá un obstáculo en el amor supuestamente no correspondido de Petra? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios :3 espero actualizar pronto, nos vemos en la próxima actualización… ¡Saludos! :'D **


	12. Enemigos y Rivales

**. . .**** . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

Lloró desconsoladamente, como si no hubiese un mañana, hasta quedarse dormida finalmente. Esa noche había deseado que todo fuera únicamente una pesadilla, que todo aquello nunca hubiese pasado y que en el momento en el que despertaría eso nunca se hubiera hecho realidad, para su desgracia llegó el sol al siguiente día.

No había sido una pesadilla...

Todo fue real...

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Suspiró derrotada, deprimida. ¿Qué pensaría el Sargento de ella ahora? Pero... ¡Ella nunca hizo tal cosa! Hans la besó de forma desprevenida. Y de seguro Levi imaginó que ella se lo permitió. No, de alguna forma debía explicárselo. Aunque obviamente a él le importaría un comino, aun así debía decírselo. Aclarar los malentendidos... Salió de su habitación, cansada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado anoche. Caminó hacia la cocina, no tenía hambre; simplemente iría a beber una taza de café.

- "Buenos días, Petra." Saludó Erd sin mirarla mientras continuaba lavando los platos sucios que ocuparon él y el resto para desayunar.

- "Buenos días..." Respondió con un tono de voz débil.

"Te levantaste tarde, de seguro viniste muy tarde ayer... ¿Cómo está tu padre?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, esta vez mirándola, sorprendiéndose grandemente del rostro de su pequeña amiga. "Petra, ¡Te ves terrible! ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó angustiado, sin dejar de verla. Ella desvió la mirada y cerró sus ojos, sabía que su ánimo no era el de siempre, pero no se había puesto a pensar que su físico también lo reflejara.

- "No es nada..." Respondió con la cabeza agachada, haciendo que su cabello formara una cortina sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos. Erd abandonó su tarea, secando sus manos mojadas con un trapo y se acercó hasta su compañera, encarnó una ceja y la miró seriamente.

- "Mentira. Se que algo te ocurre, te conozco muy bien..." Le respondió, ella seguía con la cabeza agachada. Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a humedecerse nuevamente, ¡No! ¡No más lágrimas! Ya no más llanto... No más... "Hace tiempo de dije que teníamos una charla pendiente; bien, creo que hora de que tengamos esa charla, ¿Te parece?" Finalmente ella miró a su compañero, mostrando su triste mirada, sus ojos llorosos. No respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza como si fuera una niña regañada. "Bien, comienza por decirme... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Petra no sabía ni por donde empezar, era complicado explicarlo, además era vergonzoso, nunca había hablado de algo así con una persona.

Pero Erd era su amigo, de hecho podría hasta considerarlo su mejor amigo. Lo había conocido hace unos años. Ella fue amiga de la novia de Erd desde la niñez y así se habían conocido. Desde que ella le había comentado que tenía planeado ser parte del escuadrón de Reconocimiento al igual que él, prometió cuidar de ella como una hermana pequeña. Sin importar el que, podía confiar firmemente en él.

- "Bueno... Hay un muchacho..." Comentó nerviosa. Erd se sorprendió ante tal confesión, ¿Petra hablando sobre algún chico? Eso era nuevo, además le parecía algo difícil de creer, tal vez se había tomado muy en serio el asunto de considerar a Petra como su hermana pequeña, pero sabía bien que no era una niña. Él sonrió levemente, indicándole con la mirada que continuara hablando. "No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa cuando él está presente, no puedo evitar sonreír o sonrojarme cuando me habla... Aunque es claro que yo no podría gustarle."

Dijo. Erd casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

- "Petra... ¿Estas enamorada?" Le preguntó. Las mejillas del rostro de Petra se tornaban rojizas al escuchar dicha pregunta y asintió, mirando a su amigo con algo de nostalgia.

- "Pero está mal." Respondió entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que las lágrimas de sus ojos estuvieran apunto de caer sobre sus mejillas.

- "¿Qué está mal?" Preguntó Erd confundido.

- "¡Todo!" Respondió elevando su tono de voz dejando de hablar débilmente. "Él nunca me amará, no sólo porque las relaciones aquí en el escuadrón están prohibidas, sino también por el hecho de que soy una buena para nada, una debilucha, una chica frágil." Dijo permitiendo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. "Además Hans..."

- "¿Alighieri?" Cuestionó. "¿Qué hizo?" Preguntó pareciendo molesto.

- "Hans... Me besó. Me arrebató mi primer beso..." Respondió cubriendo su cara con sus manos, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo, pero esta vez con más frecuencia. Erd sintió como si la sangre le hirviera, ese idiota de Hans... Así que aún era el mismo maldito seductor que conoció antes ¿Eh? Chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo al tipo en su mente, más le valía que ese tonto no fuera a ponérsele enfrente o le rompería la cara.

- "Me encargaré de él en un momento, ¿Si?" Le dijo. Petra no dijo nada, abrazó a su amigo con gran fuerza mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Erd. "Ya no llores, todo está bien." Dijo intentando calmarla.

- "¡No! No lo está..." Respondió sollozando mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro del contrario. "Lo hizo frente al muchacho que me gusta." Dijo sollozando aún más. Erd sorprendido la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el pelo de la muchacha, como un padre que consuela a su hija.

- Alighieri, definitivamente vas a morir hoy - pensó Erd. Ahora entendía la gravedad de la situación, suspiró molesto. Si algo lo enojaba era que molestaran a su 'hermanita menor'. Al escuchar que los sollozos de su amiga aumentaron la abrazó cuidadosamente. "Petra..." Dijo su nombre terminando el abrazo y secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su chaqueta. "¿Ya has hablado con el muchacho después de eso?" Ella negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba calmar su llanto. "¿Pues que esperas? Deberías hacerlo ahora, de esa forma ya no habrán más malentendidos." Le aconsejó sonriendo.

- "¿Hablar con él...?" Preguntó a su amigo, él cual asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Petra lo pensó bien. Ella no había hablado con el sargento desde que eso pasó, lo mejor sería aclarárselo, hacerle saber que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tal acción de Hans. Sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente y una pequeña sonrisa entusiasta se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Erd tenía razón, eso resolvería las cosas. Suspiró aliviada y miró a su compañero. "Muchas gracias, Erd. Me ayudaste mucho." Agradeció con una dulce sonrisa corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina, debía ir a buscar al Heichou, quien seguramente estaría en su oficina.

- "Petra... ¡Espera!" La llamó Erd antes de que ella pudiera salir. Se giró a mirarlo esperando a que hablara. "Con respecto a lo que dices sobre que es claro que no podrías gustarle a ese muchacho... Estas equivocada. Sea quien sea esa persona, estoy seguro de que estaría loco por ti también." Comentó animándola aún más. Petra se sonrojó levemente y rió.

- "Gracias." Dijo sonriendo. Salió por la puerta y pareciendo muy decidida se fue en busca del sargento Levi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~o~o~o~o~<strong>

Una pequeña figura caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel, en dirección a la oficina del capitán Erwin para mostrarle unos informes. Parecía cansado, agotado, estresado y de mal humor, bueno... Más mal humor que de costumbre. Levi caminaba con su expresión fría y tenebrosa de siempre, aunque esta vez las ojeras de sus ojos se marcaban más de lo usual; no había dormido en toda la noche y a diferencia de otras veces, no se había desvelado por trabajo; no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había visto anoche, Hans Alighieri y Petra Ral... Besándose. Justo cuando llegaba de su misión en el muro Sina, era más que irritante poder pensar en todas esas idioteces. ¿Por qué demonios pensar en eso no lo dejó dormir? Es más... ¿Por que carajos le mostraba mucha importancia a eso?

- "Tsk, que tontería..." Chasqueó la lengua mientras seguía caminando. Pero no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentara no conseguía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. De tantas cosas de las que debería preocuparse como trabajo, entrenamientos, mocosos rebeldes a quienes corregir, podía pensar en sólo eso. "Estúpido Alighieri." Dijo en voz baja para si mismo. Detestaba a ese tipo, lo detestó desde la primera vez que lo vio y siempre tuvo sospechas de sus intenciones. Sabía que algo así sucedería, que lo único que querría era coquetear con la única mujer de su escuadrón. Gruñó en signo de desesperación. ¿Qué su cabezota no podía pensar en algo más? Parecía como si su mente estuviera perdida en otras cosas y su apéndice estuviera pensando en lugar de su cerebro. Se frotó los ojos para hacer que no se vieran tan cansados y sin tocar la puerta, entró a la oficina del capitán. "Erwin, tienes que ver esto." Le dijo levantando los informes a la altura de su hombro para que el contrario pudiera ver las hojas. Sin embargo esté lo ignoró, estaba sentado en su silla, y estaba mirando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Levi. Lo único que podía notarse era su cabello rubio. "Hey, tonto... Estoy hablando contigo." Reclamó impaciente, notando como era ignorado. De pronto se escuchó una risa burlona y no era exactamente la de Erwin, lentamente la silla del escritorio se fue dando vuelta hasta mostrar al soldado Hans Alighieri sentado en la silla de Erwin, apoyando sus pies en el mueble luego de haberse dado la vuelta.

- "Buenos días, Heichou." Saludó el soldado. Los ojos del sargento que parecían incapaces de abrirse por el cansancio, lograron hacerlo, su rostro parecía de sorpresa, al notar que se trataba de Hans apretó los dientes con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

- "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, mocoso idiota? Esta es la oficina de Erwin. Ten por seguro que esa falta de respeto te costará caro." Amenazó. Hans volvió a reír, como si estuviera burlándose de él. Levi entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Hans como si sus ojos fueran espadas tratando de clavarlas en él. "¿De que carajos te ríes?" Preguntó enfadado, con una voz que espantaría hasta al más fuerte de los soldados.

- "Heichou... ¿Acaso le desagrado?" Preguntó Hans de una forma retórica. Levi chasqueó la lengua, atreverse a hacer esa pregunta, ¿Acaso estaba retándolo? Más bien parecía como si quisiera acabar con su paciencia y si eso era lo que quería entonces estaba lográndolo.

- "Parece que tuve razón sobre ti desde el principio Alighieri. No eres más que un 'rompe-corazones' ¿cierto?" Cuestionó el sargento aplicando comillas en esa palabra.

- "Ah, así que le desagrado por haber besado a Petra..." Comentó con una sonrisa. Levi formó puños con sus manos mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio a Hans. "Déjeme comentarle... Que ella besa muy bien." Dijo. Levi lanzó los informes al escritorio de Erwin y golpeó con sus manos la mesa, de una forma muy brusca.

- "No me interesa..." Respondió con un tono de voz frío y aterrador. Hans sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- "¿Con que no le interesa?..." Preguntó riendo maliciosamente. "En ese caso... Me divertiré mucho con ella." Agregó Hans. Esas palabras casi hacían que el sargento echara fuego por los ojos, tiró a un lado las piernas de Hans que aún seguían en el escritorio y tomó al contrario del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo de la silla.

- "Acabaste con mi paciencia." Le dijo apunto de estrellar su puño con la cara de Hans hasta que de pronto entró el capitán Erwin a la habitación.

- "¡Levi!" Gritó llamando la atención del contrario, haciendo que este volteara a verlo al igual que Alighieri. "¿Se puede saber que hacen ambos peleando aquí?" Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño pero impresionado de que Levi estuviera a punto de golpear a Hans, no entendía el por qué de la situación. El sargento soltó a Hans dejándolo caer al suelo. Tomó los informes que había lanzado al escritorio anteriormente y caminó hacia Erwin.

- "Vine a dejarte esto." Le dijo empujando con su mano el pecho de Erwin, dándole los documentos y dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina. Miró por sobré su hombro a Hans mientras aún lo miraba con furia. "No me importa lo que hagas, no me importa quien seas, pero no te metas con mis subordinados. Espero que te haya quedado claro o a próxima terminaré matándote." Amenazó terminando de retirarse. Erwin miró a Hans, quien aún se encontraba tomando aire. El capitán no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, no podía ni imaginar que había pasado como para que el sargento reaccionara de esa forma. Mientras que a Hans le había quedado claro: No había duda, ahora parecían enemigos... ¿Pero no sería algo más como... Rivales?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>

**Aloha queridas lectoras :3 ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Parece que ahora Hans si se metió en varios líos... Le pasa por tonto e.e (?) y ahora Petra parece un poco más entusiasta gracias a Erd n_n lamento si consideran el capitulo algo corto, preferí subir capitulo hoy porque mañana y el viernes tengo los exámenes más difíciles de mi curso .-. Y el sábado es mi cumpleaños :'D [Sere un año más vieja TTwTT] por lo que tampoco tendré tiempo libre el fin de semana. Así que dejen sus comentarios por favor, muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir y leer mi historia... me hacen feliz... En serio, muy feliz c: ¡Saludos!**


	13. El Malentendido

Después de haber salido de esa forma de la oficina de Erwin, Levi caminó en dirección a la suya, con una mirada de pocos amigos y la mirada fija hacia al frente avanzaba por los pasillos mientras ahuyentaba a cada soldado que se le pasaba enfrente. Parecía como si de pronto fuera a echar fuego por los ojos. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar de tanto pensar; no podía sacar de su mente las mugrientas palabras dichas por Hans...

"**Déjeme comentarle... Que ella besa muy bien**"

- "Maldito el día en que naciste, Alighieri." Gruñó Levi para si mismo mientras continuaba con su camino. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir semejante estupidez? Era todo un idiota. Pero de todo lo que dijo la duda comenzó a surgir en su cabeza, ¿Petra lo besó? Era demasiado confuso... No podía afirmarlo aunque tampoco podía negarlo. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que escuchar a la misma Petra decirlo, o sino no podía estar tranquilo. "¿Qué mierda me pasa?" Se cuestionó. ¿Como siendo tan paciente, serio y equilibrado, llegaría a perder los estribos con aquella situación que no le incumbía en absoluto?

Entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe, chasqueó la lengua y se pasó la mano por la frente para luego deslizarla por su cabello, haciendo que este se hiciera hacia atrás y luego regresara a su lugar. Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó sobre la puerta, cerrando sus ojos mientras intentaba despejar su mente.

- "¿Heichou...? ¿Se encuentra bien?" Se escuchó una dulce voz. Reconociendo esa voz al instante, Levi se giró hacia la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y la vio sentada, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo a él pareciendo algo preocupada y asustada por la manera en la que él había cerrado la puerta con anterioridad.

- "Petra..." Susurró sorprendido. No podía creerlo, ella estaba en su oficina, esperándolo, había pensado en buscarla luego para hablar con ella pero no se había preparado psicológicamente para tan inesperada visita. Tosió un poco aclarando su hoz caminando en dirección a ella. "¿Te asusté?" Le preguntó caminando hacia el escritorio para sentarse en su lugar. Sin apartar la mirada de él, contestó con una afirmativa. "Perdona eso." Se disculpó sentándose en su silla. "¿Necesitas algo?"

- "No, no es eso..." Respondió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa. Guardó silencio un momento dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales se movían intranquilamente. Parecía como si estuviera pensando de forma rápida lo que quería decir. "Venía a hablar con usted de... Lo que sucedió anoche durante su regreso." Dijo. Sorprendido por dichas palabras, Levi afirmó con la cabeza indicándole que prosiguiera. "Verá... Pudo haber parecido como si ambos hubiéramos estado de acuerdo en mostrar dicho afecto y-"

- "¿Te refieres a ese beso?" Interrumpió Levi con su pregunta, arqueando una ceja mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre el escritorio sin dejar de ver a la muchacha.

- "S-Sí, a eso..." Respondió nerviosa al sentir la fría mirada del Sargento sobre ella. Sentía como si sus ojos fueran filosos cuchillos, torturándola lentamente. Su voz se quebró de forma repentina, no podía hablar, esta vez los nervios la traicionaban. Notando la mirada de Levi que aún esperaba que hablara, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que empuñaba sus manos, tratando de reunir fuerzas para que su voz volviera a salir. "¡Él me besó inesperadamente!" Se atrevió a decir finalmente. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos al escucharla. "Yo... Yo no quería." Continuó diciendo con los ojos cerrados. "Tal vez a usted no le importe eso, pero tenía que venir aquí a decírselo... Porque a mi sí me importa lo que usted, mi líder, piense de mi." Confesó sintiendo su cara arder y sus mejillas enrojecerse. Sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, Levi se quedó estático durante un largo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de ver su expresión, su cara sonrojada. Se perdió en esas palabras, como si por un momento su mente hubiera colapsado.

- "Que alivio..." Dijo él sonriendo levemente. Petra levantó la mirada al escuchar su tono de voz tan tranquilo, paciente y bajo.

- "¿'Un alivio'?" Preguntó curiosa al notar la sonrisa del contrario.

- "Sí. Puede que no te conozca desde hace mucho tiempo, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no eres del tipo de chica que haría semejante cosa con un idiota." Comentó. "Por eso es bueno saber que tuve razón con respecto a ti." Con esas palabras, el corazón de Petra comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió una gran alegría, sonrió dulcemente y soltó una pequeña risilla, levantándose de la silla.

- "Gracias, Heichou. Ahora que lo dije ya puedo sentirme más tranquila..." Agregó haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su capitán. Él dejó de sonreír y miró a Petra fijamente, pero a diferencia de lo usual, su mirada era más tranquila como si sonriera aún pero con los ojos.

- "Ahora sólo quiero discutir algo más antes de que te vayas." Dijo él levantándose del escritorio caminando hacia el otro lado del mueble donde Petra se encontraba. Detuvo su paso al pararse frente a ella al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. "¿Crees que a mi no me importa lo que te pase?" Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

- "¿Uh?" Preguntó confundida por la pregunta. Levi chasqueó la lengua y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acercando su rostro al de él.

- "¡Tú misma lo dijiste!" Reclamó regañándola con un tono de voz elevado, frunciendo el ceño. "Escucha mocosa... Sólo porque somos soldados y soy sólo tu líder no significa que no me preocupe por ti. Siempre me preocuparé por los míos y más si se trata de ti... así que ni se te ocurra volver a decir o pensar eso, ¿Entendiste?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Esas palabras, esa cercanía de sus rostros... ¿Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo o siquiera lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba haciéndolo a propósito? ¿O es que acaso no era consciente de ello? Petra tragó saliva en seco. Sus ojos verde-oliva, tan cerca de ella, su respiración pegándole en la cara, sus rostros tan cerca, el aliento de él con olor a café llegando a su olfato y él ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Ella sintió sus piernas temblar, todo su cuerpo. No podía controlarse, su cara ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre y su cara tornándose roja por completo. Tenía que salir de allí de una forma u otra o terminaría diciendo algo embarazoso, pero no podía siquiera hablar.

- "¡D-Debo irme, Heichou!" Dijo ella con un hilo de voz reaccionando finalmente. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, debía huir rápidamente. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era salir rápido. Corrió hacia la puerta hasta terminar sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta para poder abrirla.

- "¡Espera!" Escuchó el llamado de Levi que de pronto la hizo obedecer. Esa voz con la que la había detenido no sonaba molesta o serena como normalmente se oía. Parecía una voz afligida, preocupada. Petra trató de seguir con su escape pero su cuerpo no respondía, lo único que pudo sentir fue una mano sostener su brazo con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo con rapidez. "No te vayas..." Dijo él. Sin voltear a mirarlo, Petra se quedó inmóvil nuevamente... Había parecido más una súplica

"**_No te vayas_**"

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente. ¿Estaba escuchando lo que quería oír? ¿O es que acaso...?

Se armó de valor para poder verlo. Comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente, primero viendo la mano del Sargento que aún tomaba su brazo y luego recorriendo con los ojos su fuerte brazo. Se giró totalmente y finalmente pudo ver su rostro. Sus ojos llenos de odio, ahora la miraban con majestuosidad, parecía otra faceta del sargento Levi.

- "Petra..." Dijo su nombre para hacer que lo viera, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con esos preciosos ojos color Ámbar. ¿Por qué la había detenido? ¿Por qué le pidió que no se fuera? Realmente ni él lo sabía; no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente pareció haberse perdido en los ojos de Petra, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir... Pero lo haría. Abrió la boca para poder decir algo, justo en ese momento... Petra entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de no caer al suelo por el temblor de sus rodillas. "Yo...-"

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe. Inmediatamente, ambos soldados se apartaron el uno del otro mirando hacia el marco de la puerta mirando una alta figura con lentes.

- "¡Levi! ¡Mira esto!" Gritó con emoción Hanji Zoe, siendo la persona que había abierto la puerta de forma brusca mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un frasco con un líquido extraño.

- "¿H-Hanji-san?" Preguntó Petra tras reconocer a la segunda líder de escuadrón.

- "Ah, ¡Hola Petra!" Saludó Hanji con una sonrisa. Al notar por completo la presencia de la muchacha miró de reojo a Levi, luego a ella nuevamente. "... ¿Interrumpo algo?" Preguntó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro mineras los miraba a ambos. Levi contestó con un furioso e irritado 'Sí' mientras que al mismo tiempo Petra había contestado con un tímido y nervioso 'No'. Al haber escuchado lo que el otro dijo, intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, luego Petra desvió la mirada tornándose igual de roja que un tomate y Levi chasqueó la lengua y cruzado de brazos miró a Hanji.

- "¿A qué se debe esta inesperada y desagradable visita, cuatro ojos?" Preguntó él con su voz monótona.

- "¡Mira!" Gritó Hanji sonriendo nuevamente mientras acercaba el frasco a su cara.

- "Por las cejas de Erwin... ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja sin entender la emoción de la científica; aunque no debía sorprenderle, después de todo ella estaba algo loca.

- "Descubrí que este químico aumenta el tamaño del organismo que lo ingiera... ¡Puede servirte para crecer de tamaño!" Agregó sonriendo tontamente. Petra miró al sargento notando su reacción al escuchar dichas palabras. Él apretó los dientes y le dio un zape en la cabeza a Hanji.

- "No digas estupideces... Mi tamaño está muy bien así." Dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño mientras apartaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos.

- "Pero un aumento de estatura no te vendría mal... Hasta te verías guapo, ¿No es así, Petra?" Preguntó la Segunda Líder de escuadrón pidiendo la opinión de la joven. Levi chasqueó la lengua y volvió a ver a Hanji, clavando sus fríos ojos en ella.

- "Metiendo a Petra en esto... Eres tan idiota." Agregó él.

- "Bueno..." Habló Petra agachando la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus pulgares pareciendo nerviosa. "Me gusta su estatura actual..." Comentó. El sargento volteó a verla sorprendido por sus palabras, sentía como nudos en el estómago; Hanji soltó una risa.

- "¿Hhm? Levi... Tu cara está algo ro-" dijo Hanji siendo interrumpida por el muchacho quien le tapó la boca con las manos. En efecto, las pálidas mejillas del sargento se habían tornado algo rojas por el comentario de la joven Petra.

- "Se acabó la visita." Dijo serio mientras sacaba a Hanji a empujones de la oficina hasta que por fin logró sacarla y cerró la puerta. "Tsk... Esa estúpida cuatro ojos." Dijo entre dientes. Petra rió levemente acercándose a la puerta, quedando frente al sargento.

- "Será mejor que yo también me vaya, Heichou... Gracias por haberme escuchado." Dijo ella con una leve pero dulce sonrisa. Él sólo la miró, sin decir nada, sólo asintiendo con la cabeza... Eran demasiadas emociones por un día para el sargento Levi. Ella abrió la puerta y se paró bajo el marco de la puerta. "Ah, Quería preguntarle... ¿Cenara con nosotros esta noche?"

- "Después de haber probado tu comida no pienso saltarme la cena de hoy en adelante." Dijo él dibujando una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Dedicándole una sonrisa, Petra salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta suavemente. Trató de contener sus ganas de gritar de alegría, estaba tan feliz... Todo eso se lo debía a Erd, de no haber hablado con él no estaría tan contenta ahora.

- "Pareces feliz ¿O me equivoco?" Preguntó una voz al lado de la muchacha, al girarse se dio cuenta de que Hans había estado todo el tiempo escuchando.

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hans?" Preguntó Petra cruzándose de brazos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- "Ya te dije que alguien como el Heichou nunca se fijaría en ti. Alguien sin corazón no puede reconocer cuando hay una lindura, como tú, a la vista." Dijo acariciando la mejilla de ella. Inmediatamente la muchacha golpeó su mano para que la soltara.

- "¡Deja de molestarme! Ya te burlaste una vez de mi... No dejare que vuelvas a hacerlo." Dijo elevando su tono de voz luciendo muy enojada, lo cual era muy extraño en Petra.

- "¿Burlarme? Yo no llamaría a eso burlarse..." Dijo acercándose rápidamente a su rostro para besar sus labios. "Simplemente trato de hacerte un favor." Susurró rozando sus labios con los de la muchacha.

- "¡Suéltame!" Gritó ella reaccionando y empujando a Hans lejos de ella; su dulce rostro se transformó en una mirada llena de furia, ese muchacho ya había acabado con su paciencia. Ya desesperada, le dio una gran bofetada a Alighieri. "Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí. ¡Yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú! Eres un tonto... " Le dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando a paso acelerado. Hans cubrió la mejilla donde fue golpeado y gruñó, esta vez el sargento parecía tener más ventaja que él pero no... Este no sería el fin, fuera como fuera él estaba dispuesto a que esta mujer fuera suya.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muere Hans! -.- ok no ._. xD Aloha queridas lectoras :D aquí vengo ya con otro capitulo... Actualizar el día domingo, claramente no es la mejor idea que he tenido (?) u.u pero ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? :3 Por favor dejen sus comentarios c: Espero poder actualizar pronto, ¡Saludos a todas! <strong>


	14. La Pelea

El capitán Erwin Smith había convocado a todos los miembros del escuadrón a reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento al finalizar sus rutinas y ejercicios diarios. Había planeado de último momento una expedición, el rey demandaba nuevos descubrimientos y avances para enfrentar a los titanes.

- "Así que vayan preparándose para mañana. Partiremos a las 9 a.m. Será mejor dejar sus caballos y armamento preparado..." Decía Erwin instruyendo a los aún novatos. Todos escuchaban atentamente, parados firmemente escuchando sus instrucciones, tanto los nuevos subordinados como los líderes de equipo; Hanji y Levi se encontraban a un lado de Erwin prestando atención. Todos parecían estar oyendo al comandante Erwin, a excepción de la única joven soldado que miraba al capitán con una mirada distraída. Una nueva expedición, la segunda expedición en la que participaría. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en no volver a defraudar a su líder tal como lo había hecho aquella vez.

Su líder... Levi.

De pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente, como aquel malentendido con Hans había sido resuelto y la última vez que habló con él la había puesto muy contenta; sonrió tontamente mientras continuaba distraída y fijó su mirada en el Sargento quien parecía estar prestando muchísima atención a lo que Erwin decía. Se encontraba absorta en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la voz de Erwin logró despertarla.

- "Sino hay dudas entonces pueden retirarse." Dijo. Los soldados cansados que no habían tenido tiempo de tomar agua después de hacer tanto ejercicio bajo el sol, se dirigieron a hidratarse. Al no haber puesto atención de lo que Erwin había dicho anteriormente, Petra se quedó mirando como todos sus compañeros se iban; rió levemente burlándose de su propia torpeza y se dirigió a una banca donde había dejado su cantimplora para beber de ella.

- "Buenos días, Petra. Tenemos que hablar..." Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Sin siquiera darse vuelta para ver a esa persona, frunció el ceño. Esa voz ya era muy conocida para ella.

- "No tenemos nada de que hablar, Hans." Respondió sin mirarlo mientras volvía a beber de su cantimplora. Molesto, el muchacho tomó el brazo de Petra bruscamente haciendo que ella voltease a verlo; él mantenía una mirada seria y molesta.

- "Escúchame. No puedes golpear a la gente tal y como me golpeaste ayer..." Le reclamó Hans frunciendo el ceño. Petra trató de zafarse del agarre pero fue inútil, era obvio que ese tipo era más fuerte que ella.

- "Sólo te di lo que merecías." Se justificó la chica. La ira en el rostro de Hans aumentó ante sus palabras.

- "Ya te dije que el Heichou nunca se fijaría en ti..." Espetó él Petra sintió su corazón desvanecerse.

- "¡Ya lo sé!" Gritó ella como respuesta mirando con odio a su compañero. "No necesito que me lo recuerdes..." Dijo con algo de nostalgia. Ella ya lo sabía: Enamorarse de su líder pudo haber sido lo más absurdo y tonto que podría haber hecho en su vida; además Levi parecía no sólo ser un líder estricto, también era una persona seria, cerrada. Pero sin importar todo eso, ella no se arrepentía de haberle tomado tanto cariño y de quererlo de esa forma. ¡No! Ella defendería su amor hacia él, sin saber si algún día ese amor pudiese ser correspondido, pero lo haría. "No volverás a hacerme daño, Hans. Ni siquiera con tus palabras." Dijo finalmente librándose del agarre de el contrario. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

De pronto sintió como unas manos tomaban sus brazos por detrás y la empujaban contra una pared. Como por acto involuntario se giró para ver el rostro de su atacante, y allí estaba nuevamente, Hans; el muchacho sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de los brazos nuevamente para que no intentara golpearlo y la aprisionó contra la pared.

Aterrorizada, Petra trató de liberarse; pero era inútil. No tenía como escapar, intentó retroceder pero la pared se encontraba allí. Hans la tenía atrapada, sin darle posibilidad alguna de golpearlo.

- "Dijiste que no volveré a hacerte daño... ¿Quieres apostar?" Cuestionó sosteniendo fuerte sus manos. "Eres valiente... Pero débil." Agregó. Petra sorprendida no paraba de moverse, quería librarse. "Si lo que dices es que Levi Heichou es lo único que pasa por tu mente entonces me encargaré de que ya no sea así." Dijo acercando su rostro al cuello de Petra.

- "¿Qué vas a-?" Petra dejó de hablar al sentir a Alighieri besar su cuello. "¿¡Q-Qué haces!?" Preguntó espantada. El contrario seguía besando su cuello, ignorando los movimientos que Petra intentaba hacer para golpearlo o al menos escapar. "¡No! ¡Hans! ¡Déjame!" Comenzó a gritar desesperada al sentir como él comenzaba a lamer su cuello. Ella seguía gritando, pero por más que pedía ayuda nadie acudía a su llamado.

Lo siguiente que vio fue lo que la sorprendió. Vio un puño chocar contra la cara de Hans derribándolo.

-" ¡Petra! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Gunther tomando a Petra de los brazos y sacudiéndola para hacerla reaccionar. Los ojos de la muchacha casi salieron de su órbita al ver a su amigo, reaccionó finalmente y lo abrazó fuerte. La preocupación se hacía presente en la mirada de Gunter, ese idiota... Tratando de robar la inocencia de su nueva amiga. "Maldito..." Pronunció casi en un susurro mirando con odio al otro soldado quien se encontraba levantándose del suelo.

- "Vaya que eres entrometido, Gunter." Dijo en todo irónico Hans mientras cubría su mejilla lastimada con su muñeca.

- "Bastardo. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en hacerle daño a una compañera tuya?" Preguntó Gunter furioso, soltando a Petra y colocándose delante de ella.

- "¡Exageras!" Respondió Hans en defensa. Rápidamente corrió hacia Gunter y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y comenzarán a golpearse. Luego ambos se levantaron y Gunter lanzó un puño hacia el estómago de. Hans, ataque que pudo esquivar con facilidad para luego devolverle el golpe, haciendo que Gunter cayera arrodillado al suelo.

- "¡Gunter!" Gritó Petra sorprendida al ver a ambos compañeros pelear. Intentó intervenir tomando el brazo de Hans para separarlo de Gunter pero inmediatamente, Alighieri la empujó haciéndola caer sentada al suelo. Pronto comenzaron a llegar el resto de novatos del escuadrón admirando la pelea, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos mientras comenzaban a apoyar el enfrentamiento.

- "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" Gritaban con emoción los espectadores de la pelea. Llegaron Erd y Auruo; ambos miraban con impresión tal escena... Pues Gunter jamás fue del tipo de persona busca pleitos y además Hans parecía ser muy fuerte.

Mientras que Petra no se levantaba del suelo, sólo observaba con horror como hábilmente Hans Alighieri esquivaba los golpes de Gunter y luego lo golpeaba con fuerza. Tomó a Gunter del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo.

- "¡Gunter! ¡Hans, Basta!" Gritaba Petra sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos al ver a su amigo quedarse sin aire. "¡Detente!" Rogaba sin dejar de mirar. Todos los soldados que observaban parecían sorprendidos y algunos hasta emocionados.

- "¿Se puede saber que mierda hacen?" Se escuchó una fría y grave voz que hizo que todos se estremecieran de miedo. Hans soltó el cuello de Gunter dejándolo tomar aire. El silencio se hizo presente, todos conocían esa voz. La voz de la persona más fría y severa de todas; esa voz que podría asustar hasta al más valiente de los soldados.

Todos comenzaron a hacerse a un lado para dar paso a un hombre de baja estatura. Este caminó hacia el centro del círculo con su mirada clavada en los dos hombres que se encontraban peleando.

- "Levi Heichou..." Dijeron Gunter y Hans al mismo tiempo.

- "¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué están peleando ustedes dos?" Preguntó el Sargento cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Ambos soldados guardaron silencio, Levi era aterrador, su mirada parecía tranquila pero todos sabían que él realmente estaba enojado. Esperó por una respuesta y al no obtenerla frunció el ceño. "Así que no dirán nada." Dijo mirándolos a ambos. "No me sorprende esta clase de problemas viniendo de ti, Alighieri. Pero Gunter... Es casi imposible creer que puedas estar peleando con un compañero tuyo." Agregó mirando al soldado. "Vayan ambos a mi oficina, discutiremos las consecuencias que tendrán..." Espetó. Gunter frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes mientras maldecía mentalmente a Hans, no era justo... No aceptaría recibir un castigo por haber ayudado a Petra, por haberla alejado de ese maldito pervertido.

- "Con todo respeto Heichou... Pero no aceptaré ninguna consecuencia." Respondió al Sargento. Levi frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Gunter.

- "¿Qué dijiste?" Cuestionó Levi con un tono de voz grave y aterrador. Gunter tragó saliva en seco, a pesar de la fulminante mirada que el Sargento le lanzaba había decidido ser valiente y hablar sin temor, después de todo era su líder.

- "Que no lo acepto..." Repitió. "No aceptaré un castigo que no merezco. ¡No será por culpa de este miserable!" Señaló a Hans con gran irritación. La mirada de Levi parecía ingenua, confundida; arqueó ambas cejas haciéndole entender a Gunter que se explicara mejor, fue entonces donde Gunter volteó a mirar a Petra, la cual negaba con la cabeza rogándole que no acusara a Hans y luego volvió a ver a su superior. "¡Sólo evité que ese canalla se aprovechara de Petra!" Dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Erd y Auruo, en especial al Sargento.

Dichas palabras llegaron al cerebro de Levi de forma instantánea. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la joven Petra que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendiéndose de ver tal expresión en el rostro del Sargento, la forma en la que la miraba... Parecía como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. Hans estaba... ¿Qué? Tomó un minuto para que Levi volviera a reaccionar; empuñó sus manos y sus ojos, que parecían filosas cuchillas, se clavaron en Hans... Mirándolo con odio y desprecio, el azabache cambió su expresión por completo, parecía una mirada la mil demonios; esa intimidante mirada que hizo a todos temblar del miedo y los hizo retroceder.

- "Gunter... Largo de aquí." Dijo Levi con brusquedad. Petra no podía dejar de ver al azabache, sinceramente esa expresión le daba algo de miedo.

- "Pero Heichou..." Trató de hablar pero inmediatamente la mirada fulminante del Sargento lo atacó haciéndolo callar.

- "Dije... ¡Largo de aquí!" Repitió elevando el tono de su voz. Gunter asintió con la cabeza ligeramente intimidado y se acercó a Petra.

- "Vámonos..." Le susurró a la muchacha ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Miró de reojo al Sargento quien ahora clavaba sus ojos en ella. "Petra..." La llamó haciéndola reaccionar. Ella finalmente se levantó del suelo con ayuda de su compañero y ambos se dirigieron a la multitud donde aún se encontraban Hans y Levi.

- "He tratado de ser muy paciente contigo, Alighieri. Pero acabas de terminar con mi paciencia... Es obvio que lo que necesitas es una verdadera lección." Dijo Levi mirando a Hans. Sentía como la sangre le hervía y su cordura desaparecía; quería pelear ¿Cómo tendría pensado hacer semejante cosa siendo el Sargento? Era un superior y debía actuar como tal. Pero en estos momentos no podía pensar en ello, tan sólo quería darle su merecido a ese tipo. Tratar de aprovecharse de Petra Ral... Realmente lo lamentaría. Le importaba un comino su puesto, haría que Hans Alighieri hubiese deseado nunca haber nacido.

- "¿Acaso usted... Quiere pelear conmigo?" Se burló Hans. En forma de respuesta Levi se colocó en posición de combate. "Como usted quiera..." Dijo poniéndose de igual forma, en posición de combate. Erd y Auruo intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron en signo de complicidad.

- "¡Vamos, Levi Heichou!" Gritaron ambos, animando al Sargento. Luego todos los espectadores comenzaron a gritar para apoyarlos a ambos, aunque ya todos sabían quien ganaría... No por nada llamaban a Levi 'El soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad'.

Mientras Petra tan sólo observaba la escena entre el grupo de gente que rodeaba a ambos soldados... Era por eso que no quería que Gunter acusara a Hans, es verdad que lo que había hecho no estaba bien pero tampoco quería meterlo en semejante problema.

Mientras se escuchaba el relajo que hacían los demás, Hans finalmente decidió comenzar la pelea lanzando un puño a la cara de Levi, ataque que él pudo esquivar fácilmente. Después de eso Hans intentó golpear al Sargento una vez tras otras, para Levi parecía un juego nada más, el muchacho era lento comparado a él, demasiado lento.

- "¿Es que no sabes pelear?" Cuestionó Levi deteniendo uno de los brazos de Hans cuando este intentó golpearlo. Levi sonrió de forma maliciosa y pateó con gran fuerza el estómago a Hans haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Acto seguido, el sargento lo pateó nuevamente, pero en el rostro haciéndolo caer acostado con la cara en la tierra.

Todos miraban con impresión y emoción la pelea, ver a Levi pelear con algún miembro del escuadrón era de admirarse para algunos.

- "De pie, Alighieri. ¿O es que ya te cansaste?" Preguntó Levi mirando seriamente a Hans, quien luego de oír semejantes palabras decidió levantarse. No le daría la oportunidad al Sargento de ponerlo en ridículo frente a todos. Rápidamente corrió hacia Levi y golpeó finalmente su rostro, reventándole el labio. "Buen golpe." Admitió el azabache mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca con su muñeca. Luego, él se abalanzó sobre Hans cayendo encima de él, golpeándolo así tantas veces como le fuera posible.

- "¡Levi!" Se escuchó un severo grito que hizo que Levi se girara inmediatamente.

- "Mierda..." Murmuró para si mismo al ver al capitán Erwin Smith parado frente a él con Hanji a su lado.

- "A mi oficina... Ahora." Dijo Erwin.

- "Pero..."

- "¡Ahora!" Ordenó el capitán. Levi chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie a regañadientes, caminando lentamente hacia el castillo en dirección a la oficina de Erwin, mirando de reojo a Petra Ral antes de irse.

- "Hanji, lleva a Hans Alighieri a la enfermería. Que lo traten de inmediato..." Le dijo a la segunda líder de escuadrón.

- "Así será, Erwin." Dijo la muchacha de anteojos mientras se acercaba a Hans para ayudarlo a levantarse. El capitán dio media vuelta y de dirigió hacia los soldados que se encontraban aún en ese lugar.

- "Y ustedes retírense, no hay nada que ver" dijo haciendo que todos se retiraran de forma inmediata. Luego caminó detrás de Levi para discutir en su oficina, mientras Petra sólo observaba a Hans en el suelo, nunca se había imaginado tal acción de parte de Levi.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé lo que pensarán: "¿¡Desapareciste tanto tiempo para escribir tan sólo eso!?" Pues... Si ._. Tuve dos semanas de vacaciones antes de entrar al colegio pero no lo ocupé para escribir este capitulo sino que para jugar Zelda Skyward Sword... Mil perdones por eso ^^''' Peeero, como recompensa quería contarles que tengo una nueva idea. He visto últimamente muchas imágenes de SNK AU es decir (Alternal Universe) y se me ocurrió algo que no sé si vaya a ser una buena idea (Como siempre será Rivetra), ustedes me dirán si vale la pena o no... ¡Y necesito pedirles ayuda en eso!<strong>

**Verán... Necesito ideas sobre alguna carrera universitaria que tanto Levi como Petra les gustaría estudiar, ignorando la edad de Levi (En la historia lo haría como un joven universitario al igual que Petra) y agradecería si pudieran darme ideas... No tengo imaginación TTwTT Y... ¡Eso sería todo! Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, espero escribir pronto y las veré a la misma hora y en el mismo canal (?) ¡Saludos! :3**


	15. Fatídica Expedición - Parte I

El capitán Erwin caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, con sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras fruncía el ceño y se movía enfrente del Sargento Levi quien estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados esperando a que lo regañara. Erwin estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera sabía que decir, pues Levi era un Sargento y a pesar de su fría forma de ser nunca mostró problemas con algún otro compañero o peor aún con uno de sus propios soldados.

- "Tsk... No me arrepiento de haberle partido la cara a ese idiota si es que te interesa saberlo." Dejó salir Levi después de tanto esperar a que Erwin hablara. El comandante detuvo su caminado y miró al Sargento con algo de sorpresa pero aún con molestia.

- "¡No se trata sobre eso, Levi!" Regañó él levantando el tono de su voz. "No se trata sobre si te arrepientes o no... ¡Peleaste con uno de tus propios subordinados! No fue un compañero... ¡Fue un soldado de tu propio Escuadrón! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa!? Eres el sargento."

- "Ese maldito mocoso merecía que lo moliera a golpes. Tenía que darle una lección." Se defendió Levi con tranquilidad aún cruzado de brazos mientras permanecía sentado, se mostraba tan tranquilo a pesar de que Erwin le gritaba.

- "¡Pudiste haberle dado algún castigo o trabajo pesado! Estas comportándote como un... Como un..." Continuó hablando Erwin intentando encontrar la palabra correcta que describiera el comportamiento de Levi hasta que fue interrumpido por este.

- "¿Estoy comportándome como un delincuente?" Preguntó sarcástico haciendo que de pronto la habitación se quedara en completo silencio.

- "Tú ya no eres un delincuente..." Respondió el rubio tranquilizándose mientras que el contrario bufó al escuchar dicho comentario. Levi siempre le pareció un niño, aunque a la vista del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento era conocido como una persona fría y sin sentimientos, él aprendió a conocerlo; atrás de esa fría y aterradora mirada que tenía había un muchacho solitario, triste, abandonado y al igual que todos los humanos, él tenía sentimientos.

- "Es obvio que no eres un libro abierto... Pero sé que tuviste alguna razón para hacer lo que hiciste. Quiero saber ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el Comandante parándose frente al Sargento. Este apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño negándose a decir palabra alguna hasta que finalmente decidió hacerlo, suspiró y entrecerró los ojos con algo de rabia de solo recordar la razón por la que se había enojado tanto.

- "Ese estúpido canalla trató de aprovecharse de mi subordinada..." Agregó en voz baja, casi como si lo hubiese dicho para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Erwin escuchara.

- "Así que es por Petra... Entonces a veo porque lo atacaste de tal forma" comentó el Comandante soltando una risa.

- "¡Ya te dije que ella no me gusta!" Se defendió Levi levantándose de la silla y elevando ligeramente su tono de voz; Erwin por su parte se limitaba a seguir riendo.

- "Anda, no hace falta que te enojes." Dijo poniéndose al lado del contrario y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. "Pero en caso de que fuese así sólo tengo un consejo que darte: Si en verdad la quieres, sólo díselo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella también pueda estar enamorada de ti." Opinó encogiéndose de hombros. "Además... Petra Ral es una chica muy bonita, te aseguro que no eres el único hombre interesado en ella."

Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina a su superior y revoleó los ojos.

- "Sólo dices tonterías..." Respondió el Sargento empujando al rubio para que dejara de darle palmadas en la espalda. "Entonces... ¿Ya me puedo ir?"

- "Negativo." Dijo Erwin recuperando su seriedad. "Como la máxima autoridad debo de castigarte por romper el orden. Soy tu amigo pero más que eso soy tu capitán." El soldado maldijo al Comandante Smith para sus adentros pues llegaba a ser muy fastidioso cuando se lo proponía y además del hecho que la paciencia de Levi era fácil de agotar.

- "¿Cuál es el castigo?" Preguntó resignado ante la situación.

- "Mañana durante la expedición cambiarás de puesto con Hanji. En la formación tu te encargarás del grupo de la derecha mientras que ella se ocupará del área Sureste y se encargará de tu Escuadrón."

- "¿Q-Qué? No voy a confiarle a Hanji mis hombres... ¡Son mis soldados! ¡Yo los recluté! Y ellos son mi responsabilidad." Reclamó.

- "Lo siento, Levi. Ya está decidido; ya puedes retirarte." Concluyó Erwin dirigiéndose al asiento de su escritorio.

- "... Si, señor." Respondió el sargento entre dientes; empuñó las manos mientras se contenía para no hacer más escándalo, cerró los ojos y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina.

** ...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

- "¿Y vieron la cara de Hans?" Preguntó Erd imitando el rostro de Alighieri durante la pelea con Levi. Los tres compañeros reían a carcajadas burlándose del muchacho en la sala de estar mientras la única mujer del grupo los observaba indiferente sentada en uno de los sofás, claramente ese tema no le resultaba una cuestión de risa.

De pronto llegó a su mente el recuerdo del Sargento golpeando a Hans con tanta fuerza. Ahora que lo pensaba jamás había visto a su superior ser tan violento y la rabia en su rostro era más que evidente... ¿Acaso Hans lo había desesperado tanto como para hacerlo estallar de esa forma? ¿O es que el Sargento siempre era de esa forma?

- "Petra... Petra... ¡Petra!" La llamó Gunter colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica sacándola así de sus propios pensamientos.

- "¿Uh? Sí... ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella saliendo de su propio trance. Por la forma en la que los tres hombres la veían parecía que habían llamado a su nombre varias veces.

- "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Gunter.

- "S-Sí..." Respondió únicamente.

- "¡Ja! El Heichou podrá haberle dado una paliza a ese tipo, pero se portó muy considerado con él. Yo en su lugar lo habría descuartizado." Presumía Auruo.

- "¡Si claro! Me gustaría que el Heichou te escuchara y te lo demostrara." Comentó Erd riéndose de su propio comentario.

-"Aunque es una lástima que Hans nos acompañe mañana durante la expedición... Después de recibir semejante paliza" dijo Gunter haciendo que Erd y Gunter volvieran a reír. La joven Petra suspiró y al sentirse observada desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la sala para encontrarse con una figura que estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

Se quedó estática.

Allí estaba él, esos ojos verde-oliva que se clavaban en ella sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo. Sus ojos ámbar se encontraron tímidamente con la mirada de Levi.

- "Pero miren quién llegó." Anunció Auruo notando la presencia del Sargento llamando la atención de este, haciendo que apartase la mirada de Petra.

- "Levi Heichou... ¡Usted es sensacional!" Halagó Gunter.

- "Realmente le dio su merecido a ese tonto de Hans, apuesto a que después de esto no volverá a causar problemas." Agregó Erd.

- "Es posible." Respondió Levi soltando un pesado suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

- "¿Sucede algo, Heichou?" Preguntó la muchacha levantándose del sofá preocupada al notar la expresión de su superior. El cuarto permaneció en absoluto silencio; el azabache no contestó a la pregunta, parecía como si estuviese pensando que decir. El silencio comenzó a hacerse cada vez más incómodo y desesperante.

Finalmente el Sargento subió la mirada y los miró a todos.

- "Durante la expedición de mañana la estúpida cuatro ojos se encargará de ustedes." Dijo. Ellos sabían muy bien que se refería a la Segunda líder de Escuadrón Hanji Zoe, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a que Levi se refiriera hacia ella con algún apodo ofensivo. "Es mi consecuencia por cometer un acto tan inmaduro. Y golpear a su compañero; Yo no estaré con ustedes..."

Los integrantes del Escuadrón de Levi intercambiaron miradas, ¿qué se supone que harían sin su líder? Es verdad que aún seguían siendo un grupo de novatos pero no sabían como trabajar bajo órdenes de otra persona que no fuera él.

- "Heichou... Nosotros no podemos-" trató de comentar Gunter hasta que fue interrumpido por Levi.

- "Sí, sí son capaces." Alzó la voz ligeramente haciendo a Gunter callar. "El hecho de que yo no esté para guiarlos y decirles que hacer no significa que no puedan cuidarse solos, yo no soy su niñera." Dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- "Pero sigue siendo un problema, somos novatos apenas..." Dijo Erd un poco temeroso de que su comentario molestara al Sargento.

- "No es así." Respondió Levi separándose de la pared y parándose firme ante ellos, a pesar de su baja estatura daba mucho miedo. "No es como si no hubiesen aprendido nada de lo que les enseñé. Recuerden: Sigan a sus instintos y simplemente actúen sin dudar. Estarán bien..."

- "Pero estamos hablando de Hanji-san, no es por ofenderla pero tiene una adicción por los titanes. ¿Cómo cree que estaremos tranquilos con ella al mando?" Cuestionó Auruo con una pequeña preocupación.

Levi soltó una carcajada sin sonreír, al parecer ese comentario le había hecho gracia.

- "Tienes razón... Pero ustedes son un equipo y los he entrenado muy bien hasta ahora, aprendan a enfrentar sus miedos." Concluyó dándose media vuelta para poder abandonar la sala, pero antes de hacerlo miró por encima de su hombro a sus cuatro soldados. "Una cosa más... Cuídense unos a otros." Aconsejó antes de alejarse.

- "Esto está mal..." Respondió Gunter entrando en pánico después de ver que el Sargento se fuera. "¡Vamos a morir!"

- "N-No, Gunter..." Trató de calmarlo Petra hasta que escuchó a Erd.

- "¡Soy muy joven para morir..." Se quejaba el rubio.

- "No digan esas cosas, estaremos bien." Intentó animar la muchacha nuevamente y fijó su mirada en Auruo que parecía estar muy tranquilo. "Vean a Auruo, él guarda la calma... ¿Cierto?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero.

- "Así es. Estoy seguro de que con mis habilidades estaré seguro, mataré a todos los titanes que estorben mi camino." Dijo pareciendo tan seguro de si mismo.

- "Por favor... No imites al Heichou, él jamás diría semejantes tonterías." Regañó Petra frunciendo el ceño levemente. Los tres hombres comenzaron a irritar a la joven, todos hablando al mismo tiempo; unos quejándose sobre su pronta muerte y otro presumiendo sobre sus habilidades. Hacían tanto ruido y continuaron así hasta que lograron sacar de quicio a la chica.

- "¡Ya basta!" Gritó llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "No vamos a morir y tampoco aparentaremos ser tan habilidosos. Somos novatos, es verdad... Pero somos miembros del Escuadrón de Levi. ¡Él confía en nosotros! Y no le pagaremos comportándonos como un montón de cobardes, debemos hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Y no teman... El día de mañana volveremos como valientes héroes." Les dijo seriamente. Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. "Bien, entonces vamos a preparar nuestras cosas." Dijo saliendo de la sala seguida de sus tres amigos.

- "Petra podrá ser dulce, pero me aterra cuando se pone seria." Susurró Gunter a sus dos compañeros haciéndolos reír levemente.

** ...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong> ...<strong>

**...**

**...**

Al siguiente día todos se encontraban organizando los preparativos para la partida. Se podían observar soldados guardando hojas de acero como reemplazo para el equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, otros guardando tanques de gas y demás utensilios. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban ya montados en sus caballos y listos para salir.

Según el plan de formación que el Comandante Erwin Smith diseñó, el escuadrón de Levi debería ir en el área Oeste mientras que el azabache estaría en la formación del área Norte junto con los oficiales de alto rango. Antes de prepararse para recibir la orden de salida, Levi sostuvo una manzana en su mano y mientras su caballo la mordía poco a poco el Sargento acariciaba su cabeza suavemente.

- "No lo creo, Levi odia a los humanos pero ama a los animales." Logró escuchar el Sargento. Frunció el ceño levemente y se dio media vuelta, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

- "Ja ja... Muy gracioso, Mike." Dijo sarcástico sin deshacer su mirada seria. El cabo Mike Zakarius no evitó soltar una carcajada al notar la expresión del Sargento.

- "¿Que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tu lugar es del otro lado de la formación?" Preguntó el rubio curioso.

- "Es una larga historia..." Respondió. Antes de que Mike pudiera insistir, se escuchó el sonido de una trompeta, la señal para que se abriera la puerta de los muros; los dos soldados se apresuraron a subir a sus caballos y esperaron a que la puerta se abriera por completo.

- "¡Comenzaremos con la expedición 35º fuera de los muros!" Anunció Erwin. Su voz podía escucharse hasta el último grupo de soldados. "¡Avancen!" Ordenó en un grito haciendo a su caballo correr seguido por el cabo Mike Sakariuz Y Levi quienes eran seguidos por el resto de los grupos.

El grupo entero avanzaba rápidamente, sin embargo Levi no sentía que avanzaba. Gruñó; sus pensamientos le estaban comenzando a estorbarle, parecía tan tranquilo, tan despreocupado, pero en realidad la angustia que sentía se apoderaba de él. No era como si desconfiara de Hanji, pues a pesar de que ella tenía la facilidad de sacarlo de quicio, sabía que era una buena líder. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en sus subordinados, no quería perderlos ahora y no quería sentir inseguridad, pero ya había perdido una vez a las personas que más quería.

La imagen de dos personas en especial surcó su mente. No, no, ¡No! Otra vez sus pensamientos le hacían estorbo. No quería pensar en ello, no quería volver a sentir como es perder a tus seres queridos. Pero su preocupación aumentó al pensar en Petra Ral; justo en ese instante olvidó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y su mirada se tornó distinta.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Su más grande preocupación ahora era ella. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa muchacha que lo preocupaba tanto? Maldición... Comenzaba a sentirse débil de sólo pensar en ella, en su cálida sonrisa, en sus brillantes ojos. Se sentía extraño cuando hablaba con ella, era un sentimiento difícil de describir pero no era una sensación desagradable. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si ese sentimiento muere el día de hoy? ¿Qué sucedería si la existencia de Petra Ral desapareciera al final de esta expedición?

- "¡Levi!" Gritó Erwin llamando la atención del azabache. Regresando a la realidad miró al comandante. "¡Despierta! ¡Te estás quedando atrás!" Le gritó debido a que estaba comenzando a alejarse de Levi. El Sargento chasqueó la lengua e hizo que su caballo acelerara para alcanzar al resto, su mente era cruel, pues lo estaba distrayendo mucho; no, era algo mucho peor que eso... Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Erwin lo miró de reojo. Levi no solía ser distraído, sabía bien que su castigo lo torturaría durante toda la operación, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haberle dado ese castigo.

Se sintió el temblor del suelo y un estruendoso ruido; se trataba de un titán especial que caía al suelo al haber recibido un corte en el cuello. Los novatos observaban asombrados como la Segunda líder de Escuadrón aterrizó hábilmente al suelo luego de haber utilizado su equipo de maniobras para derrotar a ese titán. Estaban impresionados ya que se encontraban en un área donde no había árbol alguno con el que Hanji Zoe pudo engancharse para tener más facilidad de acabar con ese monstruo, pues ella ya tenía bastante experiencia para poder hacer eso. La mujer de anteojos subió nuevamente a su caballo y dio la orden de continuar avanzando.

- "¡Vaya Hanji-san! Usted es increíble..." Halagó Gunter a la aludida la cual sonrió con satisfacción.

- "Vamos, no es para tanto." Dijo ella sonando modesta mientras continuaban con su camino, sin desviar la mirada.

Detrás de Hanji cabalgaban todos ellos asombrados, excluyendo a Hans Alighieri que a pesar de ir con ellos no abrió la boca para nada. La que posiblemente pudo haberse sorprendido de tal táctica fue Petra. Ver la habilidad de su líder temporal la sorprendió de forma positiva, a pesar de que para ellos parecía aún imposible poder hacer eso, sabía que algún día lo lograrían.

Un temblor comenzó a sentirse cerca de ellos; todos detuvieron a sus caballos y miraron hacia atrás. El temblor comenzó a a sentirse con más fuerza y más rapidez.

- "¡Titanes!" Gritó Erd alarmado al ver todos los titanes especiales que corrían rápidamente hacia ellos.

- "¡Avancen!" Gritó Hanji como orden haciendo que los novatos, al igual que ella, hicieran a sus caballos correr a gran velocidad.

- "¡Hanji-san! ¡Se están acercando!" Informó con pánico Auruo.

- "¡Descuiden, el bosque está cerca!" Dijo Hanji tratando de calmarlos. Los titanes se acercaban cada vez más rápido hasta llegar al punto de estar a punto de alcanzarlos.

Un titán dio un fuerte golpe al caballo de la última persona del grupo, derribándola.

- "¡Petra!" Gritó Erd deteniéndose al ver al grupo de titanes que se dirigían hacia su amiga.

La muchacha se levantó difícilmente del suelo con una pierna debajo del caballo que cayó junto con ella. A pesar de sentir un gran dolor en su pierna a causa del caballo, no le mostró mucha importancia, pues era el menor de sus problemas. Intentó liberar su pierna pero era imposible por el peso del caballo, no podría sola, ni siquiera podría hacer uso de su equipo estando en esa situación.

Una sombra enorme cubrió la luz del sol de pronto. Ella subió la mirada y se encontró con un titán que acercaba su enorme mano para atraparla.

- "¡No! ¡Petra!" Gritó Hanji.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>... *Se arrodilla y llora* Lamento mucho la tardanza ¡En serio! Soy la peor escritora de la vida TT_TT es que no tenía mucha inspiración y además estoy en mi último año de colegio y se podría decir que logre conseguir tiempo para escribir este capitulo, les agradezco muchísimo haber leído y espero sus comentarios *-*<strong>

**¿Qué sucederá con Petra ahora? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal (?) Hasta la próxima actualización... ¡Saludos! :3**


	16. Fatídica Expedición - Parte II

Petra cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano acercarse hasta que escuchó un grito llamándola.

- "¡Petra!" Gritó Hans Alighieri saltando de su caballo para movilizarse con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Clavó uno de sus ganchos en el titán que estaba a punto de atrapar a la chica con su enorme mano y con ayuda de su tanque de gas se impulsó hacia la chica. "¡Dame tu mano!" Le gritó a Petra haciendo que se la extendiese. Al pasar a su lado, Hans tomó su mano; gracias a la velocidad y fuerza con la que se movía, pudo liberar su pierna del caballo y se la llevó con él al interior del bosque.

Hanji Zoe suspiró aliviada y volvió su mirada al frente notando que ya habían entrado al bosque.

- "¡Continúen avanzando!" Ordenó ella mientras los titanes aun seguían persiguiéndolos. Petra y Hans se separaron del grupo, pero Hanji prefería eso a tener que perder a alguno de ellos.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

- "Aquí estaremos a salvo, al menos por ahora..." Dijo Hans deteniéndose en una de las más altas ramas de un enorme árbol. Petra se dejó caer sentada en la rama sosteniendo su pierna herida, un ruido se hacía presente: Eran los titanes que intentaban escalar el árbol, al parecer no podrían quedarse por mucho tiempo allí.

- "Tenemos que volver con los otros..." Dijo ella en un fallido intento por ponerse de pie. Al caer sentada en el mismo lugar, gimió levemente debido al dolor y volvió a sostener su pierna.

- "No podemos volver si estás lastimada..." Agregó Hans hincándose frente a la chica. "Déjame ver." Dijo tomando su pierna para examinarla.

- "¡Suéltame!" Se opuso ella frunciendo el ceño. "No necesito de tu ayuda... Además estoy bien." Mintió jalando su pierna para que el muchacho la soltara aunque esto le provocó dolor y nuevamente soltó un gemido.

- "Si, pues no lo parece." Agregó Hans tratando de tomar su pierna de nuevo.

- "¡Que me sueltes!" Gritó ella cuando este agarró su herida con fuerza. En un intento desesperado por librarse del agarre clavó el gancho de su equipo sobre el tronco de otro árbol y con ayuda de su tanque de gas se transportó a la rama de ese otro árbol con dificultad, cayendo arrodillada mientras Hans solo la observó con sorpresa.

- "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Estando herida no puedes mantener el equilibrio, puedes caer y esos titanes te devorarían en menos de un segundo." Comentó el soldado señalando a los monstruos que apenas comenzaban a escalar los árboles. Petra frunció el ceño.

- "¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí?" Cuestionó sarcástica mientras se ponía de pie y permanecía así con ayuda de una sola pierna.

- "¡Ya basta!" Gritó él desesperado y molesto. "Eres una mal agradecida... ¡Salvé tu vida y no he escuchado ningún agradecimiento de tu parte, solo una pésima actitud." Le dijo. La expresión de la chica se tornó aun mas furiosa que antes, como ofendida por tal acusación... ¿En verdad él esperaba un agradecimiento? Debía estar jugando.

- "¡Ah, claro! Discúlpame..." Dijo nuevamente sarcástica. "Después de lo que me hiciste, ¿En serio esperas que yo te de las gracias? ¡Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que torturarme! Tu llegada al escuadrón ha sido para mi como una maldición. En serio te desprecio..." Confesó Petra sintiendo como las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos, no eran lágrimas de tristeza o lamento, eran de rabia. "¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? ¿¡Por qué!?" Interrogó esperando una respuesta inmediata. Hans Alighieri permaneció inexpresivo, solamente miraba a la contraria fijamente, sin decir nada.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente, no se escuchaba ni una sola palabra o sonido de parte de ambos. El único ruido que se escuchaba ahora era el de varios titanes que lograban escalar a la mitad de los árboles y volvían a caer; pero tanto Petra como Hans prestaban poca atención a esos ruidos. Estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que parecían olvidarse de su entorno.

- "Si estás pensando que lo hice por odio hacia ti, estás muy equivocada." Dijo Hans finalmente. "Fue por odio a Levi..." Dijo antes de soltar un suspiro. La mirada furiosa de Petra se desvaneció por completo y se tornó bastante confusa.

- "¿A Levi Heichou?" Musitó ella en forma de pregunta, sin lograr comprender la situación.

- "Así es." Respondió Hans cerrando sus ojos, de algún modo parecía arrepentido de sus acciones. "Verás, cuando llegué aquí por primera vez él me rechazó en su equipo y luego me aceptó amenazándome con hacerme la vida imposible. Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras muy bonita e intentaría seducirte como lo había hecho con otras mujeres..." Al escuchar esto, Petra revoleó los ojos. "Pero cuando descubrí cierta atención de Levi hacia ti me pareció interesante. Decidí que te volverías mi víctima... Sería como una forma de vengarme de él."

- "¿... Qué?" Dijo Petra en un susurro. ¿Acaso todas las desgracias que ese tipo le ocasionó fueron solo por... Venganza?

- "Aunque admito que fui demasiado cruel contigo. Al principio no sabía por qué, pero me di cuenta que mi plan comenzó por venganza y terminó siendo... Por celos." Dijo abriendo sus ojos al fin, mirando a Petra con una expresión distinta a la que siempre tenía. Su mirada mostraba sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

Ante esa confesión Petra permaneció inmóvil, aunque sorprendida. Estaba como en shock, ¿Entonces Hans siempre estuvo enamorado de ella?

Abrió su boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa que la dulce e inocente Petra Ral diría. Pero luego pensó... ¿Y si estaba tratando de burlarse de ella otra vez? ¿Y si era una mentira y trataría de hacerla caer nuevamente en alguna trampa?... ¡NO!

- "Estas mintiendo..." Su mirada volvió a ser fría y llena de furia, después de tantas veces que se burló de ella esta vez no caería; esta vez no sería la misma niña ingenua.

- "No, Petra. Lo que digo es verdad... Yo estoy enamorado de ti." Dijo Hans, con tanta sinceridad. Su voz no era la misma ni su mirada tampoco; estaba siendo totalmente sincero, aunque no le sorprendía que ella no le creyera.

- "¡Deja de decir mentiras!" Gritó ella, su paciencia ya se había agotado. Guardó toda esa furia desde que Hans llegó a la Legión; soportó tantas cosas, lloró tantas veces... Pero esta vez fingir estar enamorado de ella era el limite. De pronto un sonido llamó la atención de Hans.

Finalmente logró percatarse que en el árbol donde se encontraba Petra, un titán estaba apunto de llegar a su rama.

- "Petra..." La llamó para advertirle.

- "¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harta de tus juegos! ¡Te odio!" Gritó ella aún sin darse cuenta de que estaría apunto de ser devorada.

- "¡PETRA!" Gritó Hans enganchándose rápidamente en el árbol donde la chica se encontraba, se trasladó de forma veloz y empujó fuertemente a Petra contra el tronco donde comenzaba a salir la rama.

La joven sintió su cabeza estallar de dolor al chocarse contra el tronco, pues ella no sabia la razón por la que el muchacho hizo eso. Pero no hubo tiempo para que ella dijera algo, pues lo ultimo que vio de Hans Alighieri fue una pequeña sonrisa dolorosa dibujada en sus labios... antes de que el titán que escalaba el árbol saltara y abriera su boca para devorar la rama junto con él. Luego el cerrar de la mandíbula del enorme monstruo hizo que la sangre de Hans salpicara el cuerpo entero de Petra y también causó una brisa que agitó su cabello.

Hubo un gran silencio. El titán volvió al suelo, estremeciendo la tierra. Los ojos de Petra se quedaron fijos en el lugar donde se encontraba antes parada y donde luego Alighieri la empujó para ocupar su lugar. No dijo nada, no reaccionó de forma alguna durante largos minutos hasta que su cerebro procesará todo lo ocurrido. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, tan solo fue capaz de notar dos cosas, un intenso dolor que provenía de su pierna...

Y un grito desgarrador proveniente de sus labios que se hizo presente en todo el bosque.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

Al haber pasado el bosque, el capitán Erwin Smith ordenó que se colocara un campamento y se lanzaron bengalas de color verde para que los grupos de la formación se reunieran en ese lugar. Habían soldados vigilando que los titanes no se acercaran, otros reemplazando sus tanques de gases o cuchillas. Mike discutía con Erwin sobre los objetivos de la expedición...

Y finalmente Levi quien parecía inquieto de algún modo; al parecer ese mal presentimiento no lograba salir de su cabeza, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, después de todo estaba "castigado".

- "Tsk... Yo no soy un maldito mocoso para que me castiguen." Se quejó susurrando, en un modo un tanto infantil. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Erwin ordenó lanzar las bengalas para que todos se reunieran en el campamento y ningún miembro de su equipo había llegado todavía, ni siquiera la loca de los titanes. Estaba desesperado; miraba al bosque esperando que aparecieran pronto y para su suerte el momento llegó, finalmente vio a Hanji llegar acompañada de su equipo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el sargento se dirigió hacia ellos con su mirada seria, tratando de no mostrar la preocupación que sentía antes.

- "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Preguntó a la chica de anteojos.

- "Tuvimos algunos problemas con una horda de titanes que nos perseguían aunque logramos salir vivos." Informó Hanji un poco agitada, aún estaba cansada.

- "Levi heichou... ¿Petra ya volvió?" Preguntó Erd irrumpiendo en la conversación de los dos oficiales de alto rango.

- "¿Petra...?" Preguntó Levi arqueando una ceja. Observó a su equipo y entonces se dio cuenta que Petra y Alighieri no estaban con ellos. Ese mal presentimiento volvió y ahora era más intenso que antes.

**Mierda.**

- "¿Donde están?" Preguntó mirando a todas partes distraído, intentando encontrarla.

- "Levi... Al entrar al bosque ellos se separaron del grupo." Anuncio Hanji con preocupación, al juzgar por la cara de Levi, ninguno de ellos dos había vuelto aún.

**Mierda.**

El mal presentimiento volvió a hacerse más intenso. Levi debía controlarlo, pues debía obedecer las órdenes de Erwin sin importar nada. La preocupación se podía observar en su mirada, tanto Hanji como el resto de su equipo pudieron notarlo.

- "Levi, ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Erwin acercándose a ellos junto con Mike, pues había visto la expresión de este. El sargento no respondió al llamado del comandante, estaba perdido mentalmente... Estaba imaginando lo peor hasta que un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El fuerte alarido hizo que todos se quedaran callados, viendo como las aves volaban agitadas de los árboles. Todos permanecieron en silencio, incluso los oficiales de alto rango. De pronto llegó a la mente de Levi esa voz...

Él podía reconocerla a la perfección. Su expresión firme y seria se rompió y justo en ese momento todos pudieron presenciar el verdadero rostro de Levi que reflejaba Miedo.

**Mierda.**

Ese presentimiento se apoderó por completo de él haciéndolo correr casi inmediatamente después de escuchar el grito. Todos lo observaban corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta acercarse a los árboles; con ayuda de su equipo se adentró nuevamente al bosque en busca de la soldado Ral.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecerse... Si Levi no la encontraba pronto ya seria muy tarde. ¿Donde debía buscar? ¿A donde se dirigía? Por primera vez en su vida, Levi se sintió como un niño. Incapaz de saber que hacer, entrando en una desesperación increíble. Si antes su expresión era de miedo ahora era de terror.

- "¡Maldita sea!" Gritó él en signo de desesperación, ya no sabia que hacer. Antes de dirigirse a otra parte logró divisar humo en la lejanía. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia ese lugar y a lo lejos observó una pequeña silueta volando con su equipo de maniobras, cortando el cuello del cuarto titán que intentaba devorarla.

Era Petra.

Parecía como si estuviera poseída, pues no mostraba rabia, ni enojo alguno cuando cortaba los cuellos de los titanes. Se enganchó de la nuca de un titán que estaba de espaldas y antes de que pudiera cortar el cuello de este, se movió haciendo que Petra perdiera el equilibrio y se resbalara; se quedó colgada de cabeza en la espalda del titán.

Levi se acercaba cada vez más y vio que un titán estaba a punto de devorar a Petra. En ese momento un recuerdo llegó a la mente del Sargento. Esa mocosa estaría punto de ser devorada justo de la misma forma cómo murió... _Esa persona._

- "¡ISABEEEEL!" Gritó a todo pulmón Levi cuando vio al titán abrir la boca para devorarla. Al escuchar ese grito Petra pareció despertar de su trance.

- "Heichou..." Dijo en voz baja; ¿Isabel? ¿Por qué la llamó Isabel?

Finalmente reaccionó y al notar al titán que la mataría, gritó. Como si de un rayo se tratase, Levi llegó a su rescate y cortó rápidamente el cuello del titán haciéndolo caer. Justo después, cortó el cuello del titán que tenía a Petra en su espalda y estando a punto de chocar contra el suelo, la chica clavó sus ganchos contra un tronco para aterrizar bien en el suelo aunque al parecer aún tenía la pierna lastimada.

Se quedó estática mirando el suelo y subió la mirada al sentir unas manos tomarla violentamente del cuello de su chaqueta. Esos ojos verde-oliva que a pesar de la oscuridad se veían tan brillantes, la mirada llena de enojo en el rostro de ese hombre.

- "¡Te dije que ni hicieras nada imprudente, mocosa! ¿Qué no sabes el maldito susto que nos diste a todos?" Le regañó levantando su tono de voz. Los ojos de Petra comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, mirando a Levi con miedo... Pero no le temía a él, finalmente había reaccionado desde lo que había pasado con Hans y lo que había visto el día de hoy fue lo más cruel del mundo.

Levi miró el rostro de Petra; lleno de sangre, al igual que su uniforme. Lo que le resultaba extraño era que la sangre no se evaporaba... No era sangre de titán. Era...

- "Él murió por mi culpa, Heichou." Dijo ella en un hilo de voz que se convirtió en un gran llanto. Abrazó a Levi con fuerza mientras dejaba las lagrimas fluir de sus ojos. El sargento se quedó inmóvil por un momento sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, luego suspiró; ahora comprendía la situación, ella jamás había visto antes ese lado del mundo, ese lado oscuro y lleno de muerte.

Él rodeó con una de sus manos la espalda de la soldado, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su cabeza, haciendo un intento por consolarla. Petra continuó llorando, teniendo el consuelo de Levi, pues jamás había visto semejante atrocidad en su vida; ella toda su vida había soñado con acabar con los titanes y salvar a la humanidad... Pero nunca había imaginado algo así.

_Después de todo este es el mundo real..._

_Así de cruel._

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Alighieri... Y también pobre Petra :'c Y... ¿Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? :3 ¡Díganmelo en sus comentarios! Y... Por cierto, por si alguna persona no sabe quien es Isabel, es un personaje del manga "A Choice with no Regrets" que narra el nacimiento de Levi, si no lo han leído se los recomiendo, ¡Está genial! *-*<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 bueno, las veré en la próxima actualización.**

**¡Saludos! n_n**


	17. Lluvia

**¡Saludos, queridas lectoras! Antes de empiecen a leer solo quiero decir que este capítulo se lo dedico a Beeth, ¡me ayudó muchísimo! Gracias... Entonces, si les gusta el capítulo... ¡Es todo gracias a ella!**

**Entonces, sin más interrupciones las invito a leer. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

Apenas el escuadrón había vuelto de la expedición que nuevamente resultó en fracaso.

Él miraba desde la ventana como las nubes se tornaban grises y oscurecían el exterior, definitivamente llovería en cualquier momento. Su mirada continuaba en el paisaje, como si estuviera perdido en su propio mundo, llenando su cabeza de tantas ideas que en cualquier momento le ocasionarían una jaqueca. Podía escuchar unas voces en eco, que a pesar de estar tan cerca de él, las escuchaba muy lejos aunque no le interesaba en absoluto saber de que hablaban. No estaba solo.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraban Erwin y Hanji discutiendo sobre los resultados de la expedición que tuvieron.

- "¿Eso quiere decir que perdimos más soldados que en la expedición anterior?" Preguntó el Comandante Erwin Smith sentado en su escritorio frotándose la sien con sus dedos pareciendo estresado por lo que escuchaba.

- "Así es, Erwin." Afirmó Hanji Zoe. "El porcentaje de muertes aumentó un 30% y no logramos cumplir nuestro objetivo." Dijo.

- "Parece que vamos de mal en peor, ¿No es cierto?" Cuestionó el rubio antes de soltar un bufido. Hanji solo se limitó a componerse los anteojos y a bajar la mirada. "Entiendo; gracias por la información, Hanji... Puedes retirarte." Agradeció haciendo que la Segunda líder de escuadrón abandonara la habitación no sin antes hacer un saludo militar a su superior. Erwin suspiró y miró a Levi de reojo y se levantó de su escritorio.

- "Tenemos que hacer un mejor plan para no perder a mas gente..." Le dijo al azabache aunque más bien parecía estar hablando solo; el sargento no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, era como si no lo hubiese oído. "Hey, Levi..." Trató de llamar su atención pero era inútil, el muchacho aún miraba por la ventana. "¡Levi!" Lo llamó una segunda vez haciendo que finalmente este reaccionara y se girara para poder verlo. "¿Estás escuchándome?" Preguntó. El soldado miró fijamente a su superior y soltó un suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana.

- "No." Respondió únicamente. Erwin sabía que algo le sucedía, pues allí estaba de nuevo ese comportamiento de niño; Levi comportándose de esa forma era bastante extraño, así que decidió averiguarlo de forma discreta. Miró hacia la ventana, tratando de ver lo que el contrario observaba y sólo pudo notar el mal clima que se avecinaba.

- "Parece que está por llover..." Comentó mirando las nubes que comenzaban a tomar un color mas negro.

- "Sabes que odio la lluvia." Respondió Levi sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. Es verdad, Erwin lo sabía. Levi odiaba la lluvia, la detestaba; comenzó a hacerlo desde el día en que sus amigos Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church murieron en aquella expedición. Desde entonces, Levi creía que la lluvia le traía aquellos trágicos recuerdos y también maldiciones. Erwin permaneció en silencio, así que eso era lo que lo afectaba... "Petra estuvo a punto de ser devorada... Y lo más estúpido es que fue de la misma maldita forma en la que Isabel lo hizo." Comenzó a decir el sargento apretando los puños de sus manos con gran fuerza como si decir eso fuera algo fastidioso para él.

Erwin sonrió de forma nostálgica, con cierta empatía. Parecía comprender a la perfección como se sentía Levi ahora.

- "Hanji me informó que ella y Hans Alighieri tuvieron que separarse del grupo para evitar ser devorados." Dijo el Comandante sacando conversación del tema. Finalmente Levi lo encaró, parecía ya haber regresado a la realidad.

- "Lo sé. Y Alighieri está muerto." Respondió.

- "Lo supuse." Contestó Erwin serio. "Nadie lo vio después de la expedición y no encontramos su cadáver. Así que la única persona a la que podemos preguntárselo es a Petra, ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto?" Preguntó. En ese momento a Levi se le pasó por la mente las palabras de la joven en el momento en que él la había encontrado.

**_'¡Él murió por mi culpa!'_**

- "No, no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que la vi." Respondió el sargento.

- "Lo entiendo. Después de todo apenas fue su segunda expedición, ¿No? Es decir... Tarde o temprano se acostumbrará." Dijo el comandante cruzándose de brazos. Levi negó con la cabeza haciendo que Erwin arqueara levemente las cejas confundido.

- "Tú no conoces a esa mocosa, Erwin. Ella no es como los demás... Puedo asegurarte que tardará mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a toda esta mierda." Respondió Levi seguro de sus palabras, pues había visto con sus propios ojos la mirada de horror de la chica; posiblemente lo que sea que haya visto podría marcarla para siempre.

- "Pareces preocuparte mucho por ella." Insinuó Erwin con cierto tono de burla en su voz. Fastidiado, Levi chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

- "Eres como una desesperante y sucia mosca, te la pasas jodiendo a cada rato." Se quejó Levi mientras abría la puerta, pero antes de poder salir, la voz de Erwin lo detuvo.

- "¿Vas a buscarla?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. El sargento miró por encima de su hombro al rubio con sus ojos levemente abiertos en signo de sorpresa y salió de la oficina del Comandante sin decir nada. Erwin comprendía bien, el silencio de Levi era para no aceptar que él tenía razón.

Ya lejos de la oficina de Erwin, Levi caminó por el cuartel en busca de la joven, pero no lograba encontrarla. Comenzaba a inquietarlo el hecho de que ella aún se culpara por la muerte de Hans, ¡Ella misma lo había dicho! Incluso fue a su habitación para comprobar que ella estuviese allí, pero no fue así. Preguntó a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino... Nadie la había visto desde su regreso. Finalmente se decidió a salir, pensó que probablemente podría encontrarla afuera. Al salir, pudo sentir como el viento se volvía mas fuerte y miró al cielo.

En cualquier momento llovería.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

No dejaba de pensar en ello. Ese momento que pareció verse en cámara lenta, Hans Alighieri salvó su vida... Y ella... Lo despreció. Todo había sido su culpa, si ella nunca se hubiese quedado atrapada bajo su caballo él nunca se hubiera separado del grupo por haberla ayudado. Si ella no hubiese estado buscando desquitarse con él, gritándole probablemente habría puesto más atención al titán que escalaba su árbol y Hans seguiría vivo. Él le permitió continuar con vida... ¿Y bajo qué precio? Se sentía la persona más despreciable y vil del mundo. Ella siendo la causa por la que alguien decide morir... ¡Imperdonable! Ella jamás podría perdonarse así misma... No después de hoy, ¡No!

Su mirada permanecía en el suelo, el horror aún se hacia presente en su rostro; no lloraba, no se movía y no reaccionaba, como si aún continuara en shock. Se encontraba parada frente a los árboles que rodeaban la base del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, sosteniendo sus cuchillas con ambas manos. Finalmente levantó la cara, viendo aquellos enormes árboles. Necesitaba desahogarse, descargar toda la furia e impotencia que caía sobre su persona. Se sentía miserable, infeliz, incapaz de sentirse con el derecho a seguir viva. Necesitaba librarse de todo eso que la atormentaba.

Enganchó sus ganchos a las partes superiores de un árbol, usándolo como impulso con ayuda de su tanque de gas. Ya en el aire cortó con sus cuchillas las gruesas ramas de aquel árbol y luego lo hizo con otro, y otro y otro. Cortaba las ramas con tanta fuerza y rapidez, como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Estaba volviéndose loca! No podía controlarse, no podía continuar así... Comenzó a lloviznar, pero eso no pareció detenerla. Ella continuaba trasladándose de un árbol a otro para poder cortar sus ramas. Más no se percató de que alguien la vio a lo lejos y comenzó a acercarse a donde ella estaba.

Finalmente la había encontrado, se sentía un poco mas tranquilo aunque pareció extrañarle la forma en la que llegó a encontrarla. Volando y cortando árboles como si se tratase de titanes vivos. Era obvio que estaba fuera de sí. Levi la miró un momento, ni él podía creer lo que veía, esa no parecía la mocosa de siempre...

- "¡Petra" La llamó tratando de que esta lo escuchara, pero para su suerte ella no lo hizo y continuaba con su mismo objetivo de cortar árboles, esta vez lo hacia con más fuerza que antes. La poca paciencia de Levi comenzaba a agotarse fácilmente al sentirse ignorado "¡Petra" Elevó su tono de voz llamándola de nuevo, pero esta vez ordenándola a bajar de inmediato. Reaccionando ante el llamado de su nombre, se detuvo para darse cuenta de la presencia del Sargento; no desobedeció y bajó de los árboles. Se quedó de pie y Levi se acercó a ella, pero esta no lo veía a él, ambos comenzaban a mojarse, pues la llovizna comenzaba a aumentar. "Mocosa... Mírame." Dijo aún con su dura y fría voz que atemorizaba a todo aquel que la escuchaba.

La mirada de la joven permanecía oculta en su flequillo, negándose a mirarle; se mantuvo inmóvil, sin hacer movimiento alguno y tampoco decía nada. De cierto modo molesto, él volvió a ordenarle que lo viera.

- "Petra... ¡Mírame!" Le ordenó ahora más enojado pero ella permanecía de la misma forma. Esto debía ser una broma... ¿Cómo es que no le obedecía? Por lo normal ella habría hecho caso la primera vez que le ordenó que lo viera. "¡He dicho que me mires!" Volvió a insistir con su firme voz pero ella no obedece. Y con eso... La paciencia de Levi ya se había esfumado. Entonces la agarró con fuerza del cuello de su capa obligándola a verlo. Los ojos ámbar se encontraron con los verde-oliva del sargento. Levi mantenía el ceño fruncido, realmente furioso por el comportamiento que ella mantenía contra él. Pero algo pareció sorprenderle grandemente...

Ella lo miraba desafiante, sin miedo alguno de su mirada, sin miedo de lo que él pudiese decir o hacer. Pero también se podía notar cierta culpa en esa mirada, ella se sentía deshecha por dentro, vacía... No sabía lo que hacía y tampoco lo estaba pensando; todas sus acciones estaban siendo realizadas por impulso, ella misma sabía que estaba actuando mal pero no sabía por qué. La culpa la comía por dentro, tenía que descargar todo aquello de una buena vez, fuera como fuera.

Ella continuaba viéndolo de la misma forma, desafiante. Levi permaneció mirándola fríamente mientras que intentaba descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de la contraria.

- "¿Que demonios crees que haces?" Cuestionó sin soltar la capa de la joven, en lugar de eso la apretó con más fuerza. "¿Acaso crees que comportándote de esa forma lograrás algo? ¡Debes estar loca! No estas pensando bien las cosas y lo que es peor... ¡Intentas cargar con una culpa que no te corresponde!" Dijo en forma de regaño, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

- "¡Claro que sí me corresponde! Yo estuve a punto de morir y él... él..." Su voz se detuvo. Podía sentir su garganta atorarse, no podía siquiera terminar la oración. Aunque eso ocurría no dejaba de ver de forma desafiante a su capitán. "¡Fue mi culpa!"

- "¡Deja de decir tonterías!" Gritó Levi para no seguir escuchándola decir eso. "¡La decisión de sacrificarse para salvar tu vida, fue de él. Tú nunca decidiste por él. Tú nunca lo obligaste a dar su vida por ti! Deja ya de culparte y piensa bien las cosas..." Dijo él; al parecer comenzaba a hacerla razonar. Los ojos de Petra se abrieron como platos, como si esas palabras la hicieran entender... La furia y el deseo de descargar lo que sentía comenzaban a desaparecer; al notarlo, Levi soltó su capa y continuó hablando. "Lo que es más... Si Hans Alighieri decidió morir para que tú pudieras continuar con vida, entonces vive y deja de llenarte de cargas que no deberías de llevar. ¡Eres tan solo una mocosa! Con una gran vida por delante, con muchas cosas que aún te faltan por vivir... No puedes darte por vencida ahora o sino serás un fracaso como humano." Dijo. La mirada de Petra se tornó temerosa mientras continuaba mirando al Sargento. Este sonrió para sus adentros, ya estaba volviendo. "No es fácil cargar con las muertes de los otros y después de todo nos tocará vivir esto... Esta es la vida que escogimos al decidir unirnos a este escuadrón, por lo tanto nunca habrán culpas con las que debas cargar, no olvides que todos aquí hemos decidido luchar e incluso morir por la humanidad..." Escuchar esas palabras de Levi, hicieron a Petra volver en si por completo. Levantó su rostro al cielo para sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre su cara, al fin lograba sentirlas, al fin reaccionaba; recordó su promesa, ella definitivamente lucharía por el bien de los humanos y por la caída de los titanes.

La razón por la que ella había vuelto en sí y se sentía mejor ahora... Fue por el Sargento Levi.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y bajó la mirada para ver a su capitán quien se encontraba frente a ella, colocándose la capucha sobre la cabeza para evitar mojarse más. Al sentir la mirada de la contraria, este la miró también y se acercó a ella; tomó los bordes de su capucha y se la puso para cubrirla también. Petra cerró sus ojos al sentir que la tela era colocada sobre su cabeza y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, notó que el Sargento aún continuaba agarrando los bordes de la capucha. Lo miró inocente y notó que la mirada seria del soldado ya no era la misma, parecía más suave y relajada.

Y Levi hacia lo mismo. No apartaba sus ojos de ella ni por un segundo, no dejaba de agarrar la capucha y tampoco se movía. Permaneció así durante largo tiempo. Ambos estaban en silencio, pero Petra aún parecía mirar a Levi con cierta curiosidad, tratando de averiguar por qué todavía no la soltaba. Pero pensó que lo mejor seria decirle que entraran antes de que lloviera.

- "Levi Hei-..." Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Levi la jaló de la capucha que aún sostenía y estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Petra quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos mili segundos. Esos sentimientos que mantuvo ocultos por mucho tiempo hicieron que su corazón comenzará a latir con tanta fuerza que le dio la sensación que se le saldría del pecho. Todo eso parecía una fantasía y la realidad en la que debía vivir parecía apagarse por completo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, como si en cualquier momento fuese a perder el equilibrio. Esa ilusión que parecía estúpida al principio se estaba haciendo realidad ahora.

No... No... No...

- "¡No!" Gritó ella empujando a Levi lejos de ella, sintiendo toda esa alegría e ilusión alejarse de él en el momento en que lo alejó, sus ojos empapándose por las lagrimas que intentaban salir. Retrocedió algunos pasos... Para luego darse la vuelta y huir.

- "¡Espera!" La llamó él corriendo tras ella y logrando tomarla del hombro de su capa. De forma veloz y desesperada, Petra consiguió librarse de la capa y continuó corriendo. Levi gritó su nombre pero tan solo se halló sosteniendo la capa de la chica mientras veía como ella se alejaba al mismo tiempo que la lluvia caía ahora con gran fuerza.

Petra corría lo más rápido que podía. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas aunque la lluvia las disfrazaba a la perfección. No sabía a donde iba, simplemente quería alejarse así que se mantuvo corriendo hasta que en un punto llegó a tropezarse y cayó en el barro que se había formado por la lluvia. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza aún en el barro y se arrodilló lentamente para cubrir su cara y gemir, sintió su pecho desgarrarse por dentro pues había huido de algo que en verdad deseaba... Pero ¿Por qué?

Eso era lo que ocurría con Petra mientras que en el mismo lugar donde fue abandonado, permanecía aquel hombre... Inmóvil, sosteniendo una capa. Siendo solamente capaz de escuchar el fuerte ruido de la lluvia caer.

Parece que al fin y al cabo... La lluvia si le traía maldiciones.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**Continuará.**

**¡Ejem! *Lectoras a punto de lanzar piedras en 3... 2... 1... (?)* Ok no ._. **

**Creo que voy a llorar u.u ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Petra rechazó a Levi, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante? Por favor dejen sus reviews. Me hacen felices, realmente quedé bastante feliz con los comentarios del último capítulo *-* Espero que sea lo mismo con este... Bueno, ¡estamos a punto de llegar a los 100 comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me hace eso :'D**

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización, ¡Cuídense mucho! ^^ **


End file.
